Notre Père
by Forum-Yaoi-Mania
Summary: Albus et Scorpius sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois et à l'issue de leur quatrième année, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, passer un week-end l'un chez l'autre. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs deux pères …
1. Prologue

**Titre : Notre Père**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Mifibou**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Type : Longue Fiction, Prologue**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco, Scorpius/Albus Severus**

**Résumé : Albus et Scorpius sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois et à l'issue de leur quatrième année, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, passer un week-end l'un chez l'autre. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs deux pères … Entre un Harry quasiment bipolaire après son divorce et un Draco rendu aigri par la mort de sa chère Astoria, les vacances des deux garçons promettent d'être palpitantes.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Le soleil brillait au zénith, ses rayons brûlants caressaient les nuages du ciel de Juillet et frappaient les vitres du grand train écarlate qui fendait l'air lancé à pleine vitesse. La fumée noire qui s'échappait de la locomotive se perdait dans l'azur de l'horizon. Au loin, les gratte-ciels de Londres perçaient derrière les collines verdoyantes de la campagne anglaise. Au fond d'un wagon, un jeune garçon admirait les oiseaux qui jouaient à se poursuivre parmi les volutes brunes.

Ses yeux les poursuivaient, jouaient avec eux. Une flamme de liberté dansait au fond de ses prunelles d'émeraude. Il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au garçon près de lui qui tenait tendrement sa main. La flamme s'adoucit et devint inquisitrice en sentant la douce chaleur que lui transmettait cette paume. Tout l'amour qu'il percevait dans ses orbes gris perle le consumait d'une vague de bonheur enivrante. Elle lui faisait oublier toute idée d'envol, le maintenant à terre dans ses bras. Tout cet amour aurait pu l'effrayer, mais ces gemmes ne lui montraient que douceur et tendresse.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont accepter ? »

La voix grave de Scorpius résonna à ses oreilles, le sortant de ses pensées. Albus tourna la tête pour fixer son amour et captura ses lèvres avec délice.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons des arguments de poids, le raisonna Albus, essayant de transmettre son calme à son petit ami. Il caressa doucement sa joue et se retourna vers la vitre. De toute façon, ils sont adultes à présent, ils comprendront ! »

Scorpius l'observa encore quelques instants, un peu perplexe.

« Oui, mais des adultes qui se sont haï pendant plus de sept années de leur vie, Al ! Insista le blond

-J'ose espérer qu'ils aient changé, tu sais. Nous verrons bien ! »

Et Albus vint se blottir dans les bras de son amour, sa frimousse enfouie dans son cou diaphane qu'il humait avec délice.

« S'ils nous voyaient ainsi, ils s'évanouiraient d'abord. La réaction d'adulte viendrait ensuite. Peut être avec une interdiction de dormir dans le même dortoir à la rentrée ? lança Scorpius, enlaçant les fines épaules de son brun.

-Je te trouve bien défaitiste, mon cœur ! Tu pourrais être surpris, je suis sûr que Papa ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que je dorme chez toi, assura Albus. Serre-moi fort s'il te plait ! »

Albus se nicha un peu plus dans les bras de Scorpius qui regardait négligemment la porte du compartiment. Il n'était pas aussi optimiste que son amour et il pensait sérieusement qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance d'obtenir l'accord de leurs pères. Et ce qui attristait le plus Scorpius, fut que c'était son père à lui qui allait sûrement poser le plus de problèmes. Il était devenu tellement aigri depuis le décès de sa mère … Et en plus il évitait tout sujet en rapport avec le nom de Potter. Ses pensées l'assombrirent et il resserra sa prise autour de son ange brun.

Soudain, la sirène du train retentit, signe qu'ils arriveraient à Londres dans une dizaine de minutes. Scorpius se leva alors, secouant au passage Albus qui fermait les yeux. Etirant ses muscles ankylosés, il attrapa le visage de son brun en coupe et lui donna un baiser enflammé. Les joues rosies, les deux garçons s'accordèrent un regard enamouré alors que le train ralentissait. Un regard par la fenêtre et ils aperçurent au loin le quai de King's Cross. Le cœur battant, le blond se retourna vers Albus :

« C'est le moment de vérité ! Il ne nous reste qu'à croiser les doigts. »

* * *

><p>Il faisait noir. L'obscurité envahissait tout. Les rideaux étaient tirés de sorte qu'aucun rayon insidieux ne puisse violer la pièce sombre. Sur le sofa, un homme regardait devant lui, les yeux voilés, un rictus mauvais figé sur ses lèvres. Le temps semblait figé. Les meubles en bois sombre paraissaient aussi vieux que les murs du Manoir qu'ils habitaient. L'homme fixait une large cheminée en marbre dont l'âtre reflétait les dernières lueurs d'une discussion récente.<p>

Son regard était froid comme la glace. On percevait le ressentiment qui pulsait dans ses pupilles. Il aurait très bien pu s'effondrer en sanglots ou entrer dans une rage folle. Mais rien de tout cela ne transparaissait. Il était stoïque, immobile, comme absent. Une statue de bronze aurait semblé plus humaine et chaleureuse à ses côtés. Mais si son corps n'esquissait aucun mouvement, son cerveau était en ébullition, réfléchissant à la vengeance qu'il fomentait en ce moment même.

Comment la famille de sa défunte femme osait-elle faire cela ? Les Greengrass. Savaient-ils de quoi était-il capable ? Imaginaient-ils un instant ce qu'il en coûte de provoquer et de menacer un Malfoy ? Probablement pas. Ces résidus de vermine voulaient la moitié de sa fortune pour se consoler de la mort d'Astoria puisque selon eux, lui, le grand Draco Malfoy, était responsable de son décès. Il serra les dents si fort qu'elles auraient pu se briser.

Cette simple crispation changea tout son aspect. D'impassible, il apparut tel que ses pensées le modelaient. Une haine incommensurable et une folle envie de tuer se dessinèrent sur son visage fin. Ces bâtards osaient menacer de prendre Scorpius s'il ne répondait pas à leur demande. Son héritier, son ange. Le seul être qui avait de la valeur à ces yeux, le seul événement authentique dans ce mariage de parade.

Mais il ne s'appelait pas Draco Malfoy pour rien. Ces immondices de l'enfer ne recevraient rien, et même s'il devait dilapider la fortune de feu son père en avocats et magistrats, il ne céderait pas. Jamais. Et puis cet argent, il l'avait toujours considéré comme sale. Il avait réussi à reprendre les affaires familiales et à les mettre à l'abri de toute conspiration ou corruption malsaine. Son père, enivré par le pouvoir, avait fini par laisser pourrir ses affaires si fructueuses au profit de Voldemort. Aussi, ce serait avec un plaisir certain qu'il dépenserait la chambre forte des Malfoy de cette façon s'ils l'y poussaient. Et alors, ils n'auraient plus que leurs yeux pour pleurer.

Ces yeux qui n'avaient même pas versés une seule larme de chagrin à l'enterrement de leur soi-disant fille « bien-aimée ». Même s'il n'avait jamais éprouvé qu'une vague tendresse pour Astoria, Draco avait été bouleversé par sa mort. Elle était si jeune, sa vie était devant elle. Il ne comprenait toujours pas son geste, même si la lettre qu'elle avait laissée donnait quelques indices.

L'impression de se perdre ? Il l'avait lui-même ressentie depuis son enfance. Le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place ? Y en avait-il seulement une autre, même pour lui. Se sentir enfermée, emprisonnée dans un carcan de fausseté et d'hypocrisie ? Son éducation de noble sang-pur l'y avait préparé. Lui aussi d'ailleurs y avait été confronté, et il devrait faire de même pour Scorpius, pour qu'il devienne fort

Enfin la sensation d'être esclave d'une vie qu'elle n'avait pu choisir. Comme lui et tous les héritiers de grandes familles sorcières, ils avaient le poids du sang sur leurs épaules. Ce qui rendait Draco complètement fou c'était surement que les Greengrass le tiennent pour responsable alors que c'était leur éducation et leur choix pour elle qui avait conduit Astoria au suicide.

Un choix qu'il allait peut-être devoir faire pour Scorpius dans peu de temps. Même s'il n'était encore qu'en quatrième année à Poudlard. La tâche aurait été plus aisée si seulement son ange blond avait laissé transparaître un nom dans ses lettres chaque semaine. Un penchant pour une quelconque jeune fille de la haute société. Draco aurait tellement préféré qu'il tombe amoureux et puisse épouser la femme qu'il aimait. Si elle était de bonne famille, ça aurait été l'idéal. Mais apparemment, son fils n'était pas encore près pour les amourettes de jeunesse à Poudlard.

Et en dehors des murs chaleureux du château, le temps lui serait compté. Un sang-pur avait des devoirs. Il aurait voulu les alléger pour son fils. Il était si jeune et avait un avenir tellement prometteur. Draco ne pouvait s'absoudre à lui gâcher sa joie de vivre et à l'acculer comme sa défunte Astoria l'avait été. Si lui avait été fort, la jeune femme n'avait pas supporté la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules.

Draco se leva alors soudain. Avant de penser à tout cela, ou même d'en discuter avec Scorpius il devait se préparer pour aller chercher son seul bonheur à King Cross. Il lui avait tant manqué cette année. C'était chaque jour plus difficile d'être loin de lui, surtout depuis le départ d'Astoria.

Comme un garçon de son rang, il avait encaissé la perde de sa mère avec honneur et dignité. Mais il souffrait. Et parfois lorsque Draco se promenait seul dans les longs couloirs du Manoir, il croyait l'entendre sangloter dans son sommeil, comme il le faisait souvent quand il pensait être seul. Et Draco s'en voulait d'autant plus de ce qu'il allait devoir lui affliger prochainement.

Il réfléchissait à la manière d'en parler, ou d'amener le sujet cet été tandis qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la porte du grand salon. Arrivé dans le hall, la lumière l'éblouit quelques instants et il plissa les yeux. Un de ces maudits elfes avait encore voulu faire du zèle. Il put d'ailleurs entendre le glapissement de l'un d'entre eux qui faisait demi-tour en courant, alors qu'il tournait dans un couloir.

Il avait pourtant bien précisé : pas de lumière dans ce Manoir durant la période de deuil réglementaire ! C'était la tradition ! Il maudit ses serviteurs incapables et se dirigea vers le grand escalier de marbre qui menait à sa suite. Cette période devait être d'au moins un mois, mais il l'avait quelque peu rallongée, et c'était son droit ! La lumière ne l'avait de toute façon jamais attiré. Tout en maugréant contre ces larves elfiques, et après quelques minutes de marche, il atteignit enfin sa chambre. Il lui restait suffisamment de temps pour se rendre impeccable pour recevoir son trésor.

Il brossa ses longs cheveux dont les pointes d'or blanc caressaient le creux de ses reins. Il fouilla dans ses armoires pour dénicher la robe argent qu'il voulait porter aujourd'hui. La soie avait été brodée à la main et la tenue était faite sur mesure. Il allait ressembler à tout ce qu'il exécrait, un être de lumière. Mais il fallait cacher cette noirceur qui l'entourait, l'étouffait depuis maintenant six mois. Il allait être faux, hypocrite, mais Scorpius ne méritait pas de subir sa propre souffrance.

En enfilant sa robe il remarqua qu'il portait encore son alliance. Il était peut être temps pour ça aussi ? Il l'enleva avec lenteur et la déposa délicatement sur une étagère remplie de souvenirs de Poudlard. Son regard se porta alors sur son ancienne cravate de Serpentard. Il y avait des photos aussi. Lui, Blaise et Pansy, le trio d'argent. La nostalgie le saisit à la gorge et il referma bientôt l'armoire. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se plonger dans le passé. Surtout ce passé.

Un passé lointain mais bien présent dans le fond de ses pensées. Il ressortait toujours la nuit, lorsqu'il baissait la garde. Pour s'empêcher d'aller plus loin, il se promit de contacter très prochainement Blaise et Pansy (l'un ne venait plus sans l'autre de toute façon à présent). Et il leur rendrait visite cet été avec Scorpius qui serait surement ravi de revoir Athéna, leur adorable petite fille de neuf ans.

Une fois sa tenue ajustée, il s'admira dans le miroir. Parfait. Il était parfait. Draco sortit alors de sa chambre, évitant de penser au rire cristallin d'Astoria qui résonnait lorsqu'ils plaisantaient ensemble. Un dernier regard en arrière et il ferma la lourde porte de chêne sur ses souvenirs de bonheur. Il figea un rictus qui se voulait un sourire chaleureux et marcha pour se rendre dans le hall où il transplana, quai 9¾, gare King's Cross.

Il avisa sa montre, il était midi moins dix. Très bien, il allait patienter. Bientôt, il retrouvait Scorpius, son ange, son bonheur, sa fierté, ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

* * *

><p>Un hululement raisonnait et un claquement de bec contre le carreau réveilla l'homme qui dormait lâchement sur son sofa, une bouteille vide à ses pieds. La chouette s'activait à perforer la vitre de ses serres lorsque <span>Harry Potter<span> daigna ouvrir un œil vitreux. Il battit des paupières, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs pour le moins confus.

Le décor était flou, une brume épaisse l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il se hissa tant bien que mal sur ses pieds et commença à avancer en aveugle. Il localisa la bouteille à ses pieds lorsqu'il trébucha dessus et manqua de se rompre le cou sur la table basse en verre. A tâtons, il contourna le canapé pour atteindre la fenêtre. Il parvint enfin à l'ouvrir et faillit se faire éborgner par l'oiseau qui semblait fort peu patient.

Il n'avait pourtant pas de rendez-vous important, alors que pouvait-on bien lui vouloir si tôt le matin ? Il avisa une pendule et déglutit bruyamment en se rendant compte qu'il était presque midi. Ainsi donc il avait cuvé toute la matinée ? Et bah bravo !

Il reporta son attention sur l'oiseau qui trépignait. Malheureusement, il reconnaissait ce piaf. Il l'avait supporté des années. Ses fientes toujours sur son fauteuil préféré, dans ses chaussures, sur sa tête parfois. Que lui voulait-elle encore ? Il arracha comme il put le parchemin sans se faire lacérer et le déplia :

« _Salut enfoiré ! Juste pour te dire que je pars en vacances en __Italie__ avec __Lily__. Donc si tu pouvais t'occuper de récupérer Albus et James à la gare, leur expliquer pourquoi son père et sa mère ont divorcés (tu sais, parce que tu as sauté ce, cet enfin qui tu sais, dans notre lit, sous notre toit !) et surtout les garder pour tout l'été ! Je leur ai envoyé un hibou il y a deux jours pour leur dire que je ne serais pas là, mais démerde toi tout seul pour le reste !  
><em>

_Je te crache à la gueule, connard ! _

_Ginny _

_PS : le train arrive à King's Cross à midi pile, ne soit pas en retard. Ah oui, et je t'emmerde ! _»

Cette chère Ginny, toujours aussi distinguée, pensa-t-il en chiffonnant la lettre. Il pouvait bien critiquer, mais avec cette odeur pestilentielle de vodka suintant par tous les pores de sa peau, il était tout sauf crédible. Les mots de son ex (merci Merlin) femme résonnaient dans sa tête et sonnait le glas de son état plus ou moins avancé de loque humaine.

Son esprit comme déconnecté, se réenclencha alors brutalement et une vague de colère le prit à la gorge. Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle cette pouffe ? Ne voyait-elle pas que c'était elle qui l'avait jeté dans le bras de Charlie (oui c'était son frère et alors ?). Elle qui dépensait ses gallions en vêtements et en bijoux. Elle qui sortait dans des galas sans jamais l'emmener. Pris d'un accès de fureur il attrapa un des vases roses (une mocheté) qu'avait acheté Ginny et le lança contre un mur. Mais comme il manquait totalement de coordination, il bascula et retomba sur le canapé.

Et les larmes se mirent à couler. Charlie. L'aventurier qui avait amené un peu de piquant dans sa vie morne et ennuyeuse. Il fallait qu'il évite d'y penser car ils avaient convenu tous les trois de n'en souffler mot à personne, tout du moins, personne de la famille Weasley. Harry reprit donc ses esprits et relit une nouvelle fois la lettre.

Soudain, le déclic se fit dans son esprit. Puis la panique. Les récupérer ? Aujourd'hui ? A midi ? A King's Cross ! Un coup d'œil à l'horloge l'informa qu'il ne lui restait que sept minutes pour se laver, s'habiller, ranger les détritus qui jonchaient le sol de la maison, transplaner à la gare et être présent, charmant et souriant pour des retrouvailles qui se termineraient probablement en désastre !

Harry décida de prendre les choses en main et de lancer un sort pour faire le ménage le temps qu'il se lave, mais il fut incapable de retrouver sa baguette. C'est en rangeant un pot de confiture dans son frigo qui l'a retrouva entre deux tranches de jambon. Plus que quatre minutes !

Le rapide mouvement de poignet fit tomber des litres d'eau dans le salon, ruinant définitivement les canapés vert anis, et les tapis jaunes poussins. Pas de grandes pertes à déplorer. Le deuxième fit apparaître des limaces détruisant à jamais les rares plantes vertes ayant survécu au régime Vodka/Gin, et le troisième illumina simplement le désastre. Il se résigna donc à laisser tout ceci ainsi Il les emmènerait directement en voyage dans le pays de leur choix, il ne voyait que ça.

Après avoir glissé sur des limaces persistantes et manqué s'assommer dans son escalier (les cinquante centimètres d'eau allaient ruiner les fondations de la maison, et cette salope ne récupérerait alors plus rien) il atteignit enfin sa salle de bains. Il alluma la lumière et cria de douleur face au ton rose fuchsia des murs. Du noir, ou du gris voir du vert la prochaine se promit-il. Levant les yeux sur le miroir, il jura. Peu de chances d'arriver à quelque chose de vraiment décent en deux minutes. L'haleine était le plus urgent. Une ou deux limaces dans ses cheveux n'allaient pas faire reculer ses enfants, si ?

C'est un Harry débraillé, en jean bleu gris trempé jusqu'aux genoux, des cheveux luisants avec comme animaux de compagnie deux limaces roses, et une robe de sorcier "Fuck me I'm Famous" (le dernier groupe de rock à la mode, cadeau de Charlie) qui sortit précipitamment de sa maison, des charentaises aux pieds. Il ne vit pas le regard catastrophé, voir dégouté de ses voisins et transplana immédiatement, il était pile à l'heure.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite prochainement !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Notre Père**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Type : Longue Fiction, Chapite 1**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco, Scorpius/Albus Severus**

**Résumé : Albus et Scorpius sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois et à l'issue de leur quatrième année, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, passer un week-end l'un chez l'autre. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs deux pères … Entre un Harry quasiment bipolaire après son divorce et un Draco rendu aigri par la mort de sa chère Astoria, les vacances des deux garçons promettent d'être palpitantes.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

**Note : Je fais une spéciale dédicace à Kiou-chan, Kuru-chan et Sora-chan, les membres VIP du club des yaoistes fans de cornichons !**

**Note : Pour la totalité de la fiction, on considère que Teddy et Néron **rentrent en sixième année après l'été**, que James, Rose, Albus et Scorpius rentrent en cinquième année après l'été, et que Hugo, Athéna et Lily entrent à Poudlard après l'été en première année. Donc Teddy et Néron ont 17 ans, James, Rose, Albus et Scorpius ont 16 ans et Hugo, Athéna et Lily ont 10 ans. Voila pour que tout soit bien claire ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

En cette belle journée de Juillet, le quai 9 ¾ était baigné d'un soleil radieux. Les rayons chauds rebondissaient sur la tôle grise de la gare, illuminant le lieu habituellement morne et froid. Peu à peu, le quai se remplissait de sorciers traversant la barrière magique, des parents d'élèves de Poudlard venus récupérer leurs enfants pour la plupart.

Les gens se reconnaissaient d'un sourire, se saluaient, discutaient des frasques de leur plus jeune, des ennuis des plus vieux. La rumeur de la foule gonflait et diminuait sans jamais s'interrompre, pareille à la houle venant frapper un rocher. Chacun retrouvait des anciennes connaissances, s'embrassait ou s'accordait une étreinte, s'accordant parfois une simple poignée de main.

Dans cette atmosphère joyeuse et impatiente qui précédait les retrouvailles, Draco se sentait étrangement décalé. Il avait transplané directement sur les quais comme tous les ans, mais il ne se souvenait pas que la gare n'ait jamais été aussi bruyante. La lumière éclatante lui brûlait les rétines, aussi il se mit à l'ombre d'un pilier de grès encore frais pour attendre l'arrivée de l'immense locomotive rouge.

Bien que très heureux de revoir son fils, il ne parvenait pas à se mêler à cette effervescence enjouée. Lever la main ou incliner la tête pour répondre aux salutations polies qu'on lui adressait lui demandait déjà un grand effort et il ne savait pas où tous ces gens trouvaient l'énergie de démontrer tant d'enthousiasme.

Il était certain toutefois que tout ces gens n'étaient pas menacés d'un procès par leur belle famille convaincu de leur culpabilité dans le suicide de leur fille … Qui a dit « ce n'est pas une raison » ? Draco se renfrogna à mesure que la foule grossissait encore et encore, pareille à une marée humaine qui envahissait le quai de la gare en piaillant.

Alors qu'il reculait irrémédiablement vers le fond du quai, une odeur de gin le fit se retourner légèrement et il tomba nez à nez avec Potter qui le regardait, l'air totalement égaré. On aurait dit un ourson qui cherchait sa maman. À une époque, Draco aurait tout donné pour qu'Harry le regarde de cette façon. Mais à présent il ne se faisait plus d'illusions.

Harry était marié et filait le parfait bonheur avec son idiote de femelle belette. Leur trois enfants et les sourires idiots qu'on pouvait voir dans la Gazette du Sorcier l'attestaient. Merlin, même en restant totalement objectif, Draco se demandait comment Harry faisait pour supporter une femme qui avait si peu de classe.

Encore que, à le voir débraillé comme jamais, son jean trempé jusqu'aux genoux, en pantoufles, puant l'alcool et… oui... ça ressemblait bien à des limaces rose bonbon. On pouvait se dire que finalement ces deux là s'était bien trouvés, songea l'aristocrate en reniflant avec mépris.

« Dis moi Potter, lança-t-il avec un dégoût évident, tu crois parvenir à tromper l'impôt en te faisant passer pour un clochard ? »

Harry cligna des paupières une fois, deux fois, comme pour s'arracher à son état de catatonie, puis le sens des paroles de Draco sembla enfin se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Effectivement, vu l'état de son appartement, son apparence physique ne devait pas être digne de sa réputation.

« Oh ! Ça ? »

D'un mouvement rendu un peu flou par le gin, il sortit sa baguette et s'efforça de se rendre présentable. Draco l'entendit marmonner la formule et le garda bien en ligne de mire pour apprécier le spectacle éventuel s'il finissait par se teindre accidentellement les cheveux en violet (comme c'était arrivé en cours de sortilège bien des années auparavant).

Mais, de toute évidence, Potter avait appris à maîtriser la technique depuis. Il était aussi beau que de coutume, ses cheveux de jais divinement en bataille, son corps bien dessiné moulé dans le tee-shirt d'un groupe de rock à la mode. Mais ses yeux verts semblaient tellement ternes, songea Draco avant d'être interpellé par une voix connue.

« Hé ! Draco ! »

Reconnaissant la voix grave et puissante qui venait de le héler, le blond se retourna pour voir Blaise Zabini approcher, progressant lentement vers lui. Pansy était là également, blottie contre son mari qui la tenait par la taille pour le simple plaisir de la sentir près de lui.

« Dis donc, il y a quelqu'un qui a mis le feu au manoir Malfoy pour que tu te décides enfin à sortir de ton trou ? »

Son ton était enjoué, mais l'inquiétude dans son regard restait nettement perceptible. Par pudeur autant que par respect pour son ami, il se força à ne pas en faire trop. Alors que Pansy, elle, ne sut pas faire preuve d'autant de retenue que son mari.

« Draco, par Merlin ! Tu as vu comme tu es pâle ! Et tu as tellement maigri ! Il faut que je t'examine ! Laisse-moi voir un peu ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'armant de sa trousse de medicomage portative rétrécie qu'elle sortit d'un air conquérant de sa poche.

Comme elle semblait bien décidée à lui retirer sa chemise pour l'ausculter, son mari l'enlaça et la ramena doucement contre lui.

« Du calme, chérie, tu vois bien que tu l'ennuies ! Et puis, tu ne vas quand même pas le foutre poil devant tout le

monde pour lui faire un check-up ! s'amusa Blaise en retenant Pansy qui tentait d'ouvrir discrètement sa trousse pour

lancer son stéthoscope à l'attaque d'un sort.

-Mais enfin ! Tu le vois comme moi ! » s'écria la medicomage qui ne voulait pas en démordre.

Ces exclamations eurent au moins l'avantage de tirer Harry de sa contemplation béate. Maintenant qu'il y portait attention, c'était évident que Malfoy avait l'air mal en point. Il avait toujours eut la peau pâle, mais cette fois il paraissait livide sous le soleil de Juillet, et bien qu'il ait toujours été mince, à présent les os de ses pommettes saillaient en creusant sa chair. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?

Il ne put accorder à la question toute l'attention qu'il désirait, car on cria son nom. Le « Harry » retentissant venant de sa gauche, il se retourna pour voir Ron et Hermione s'avancer. Malgré les années, deux grossesses et un travail éprouvant, elle était toujours aussi belle et radieuse.

Quant à Ron, la calvitie frappant tôt chez les Weasley semblait l'avoir épargné pour l'instant, ce qui était un immense soulagement pour le rouquin qui tenait à sa chevelure. Ses boucles rousses étaient plus étincelantes que jamais sous le soleil.

Le couple ne faisait que se tenir par la main, et pourtant ils avaient l'air si complices, si heureux. Hugo marchait derrière son père, ravi de pouvoir venir accueillir sa sœur. L'image tendre et classique de la famille heureuse serra le cœur d'Harry, qui se rappelait d'une époque où il avait cru pouvoir connaître ce bonheur auprès de Ginny.

« Salut vieux, » fit Ron en secouant la main.

Son sourire se figea un peu en remarquant Malfoy, mais il s'efforça de rester naturel et avança pour donner une accolade fraternelle à son meilleur ami. Hermione, dès qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, sauta au coup d'Harry et l'étreignait à l'étouffer.

« Oh ! Harry, je suis tellement désolée. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit … Oh mais je suis bête ! Tu le sais que je suis là, hein tu le sais ? ajouta-t-elle en lui secouant la joue comme le faisait toujours Molly Weasley.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Hermione, ça va, répondit faussement Harry en se massant le visage. »

Il avait conscience de ne pas être très convainquant. Surtout qu'elle pouvait sûrement sentir le gin dans son haleine. Mais elle eut la gentillesse de ne pas insister. Brave Hermione, toujours aussi compréhensive.

« Hey ! Bonhomme ! fit Harry pour changer de sujet, comme s'il venait juste de remarquer Hugo. Mais par Merlin, t'as

encore pris vingt centimètres ! Tu vas finir par tous nous dépasser de trois têtes.

- Comme ça je pourrais protéger Rose, et personne n'osera l'embêter ! assura-t-il, le regard brillant. Oh salut Athéna ! »

Son exclamation enthousiaste parvint à attirer l'attention des adultes sur la petite fille. Elle était si discrète qu'Harry ne l'avait pas remarquée. Pourtant sa robe d'été blanche avec une ceinture argent était difficile à ignorer. Elle faisait divinement ressortir sa peau café au lait et lui donnait un air de poupée de porcelaine.

« Bonjour, » osa timidement la jeune Athéna.

Hermione qui venait d'apercevoir la famille Zabini, relâcha enfin Harry et salua poliment Blaise qui s'avérait être son collègue. Tout deux avaient passé l'examen d'entrée au barreau de la Justice Magique en même temps et travaillaient à présent pour le même bureau et dans le même département.

Puisqu'ils travaillaient ensemble tous les jours, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier. Ce n'était pas une relation amicale où ils s'invitaient l'un chez l'autre la fin de semaine et célébraient les victoires de l'autre. Mais ils étaient collègue et se respectaient mutuellement.

« Bonjour Zabini, salua-t-elle en souriant. Docteur Zabini.

- Salut Granger ! Paraît que tu as reçu une invitation pour les assises ?

- En fait, j'ai refusé l'offre d'un poste chez Meadow. Plaider devant un jury ce n'est pas pour moi. J'aime mon travail au

tribunal de la famille et je suis bien décidée à continuer. Au fait, en parlant de changement de poste, j'ai entendu

parler de ta promotion, Pansy. Medicomage en chef du Département des Blessures par Sortilège, ce n'est pas rien !

Surtout aussi jeune ! Félicitations ! »

Pansy rougit de plaisir, heureuse qu'on souligne sa promotion. Tous à Sainte-Mangouste admiraient son dévouement, mais que des personnes extérieures à l'hôpital la complimente lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« Merci Hermione, mais à presque quarante ans, je ne suis plus si jeune que ça. Néron me l'a d'ailleurs fait remarquer

involontairement en me demandant comment était la salle commune des Serpentard quand « j'étais jeune ». Disons

que ça m'a donné un coup de vieux, » raconta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Ron ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à Harry. Il voyait bien que son ex-beau frère n'allait pas bien du tout. Mais il n'osait pas aborder la question devant les autres. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il se braquerait et se fermerait comme une huître. Surtout à proximité de la fouine.

« Je sais ce que c'est, soupira Hermione. À chaque fois que j'entre dans la salle de bain, je me demande à qui

appartient le second rasoir dans le verre. Puis je réalise qu'il est à Teddy et je me sens pousser des cheveux gris. Et toi

Draco, ton fils ne te fait pas sentir trop vieux ? »

Draco eut un sourire aimable, plus poli que sincère et nia avant de retomber dans son mutisme. La foule semblait le gêner, et Blaise le voyait serrer de temps en temps les mâchoires dans un bruit un peu trop aigu.

* * *

><p>« Tu sais, je serais quand même plus rassuré si on commençait simplement par leur faire accepter le fait qu'on soit amis. »<p>

Scorpius eut un petit sourire. D'un geste tendre, il repoussa une mèche noire qui s'était échappée du catogan d'Albus et la replaça derrière son oreille. Ce qui fit rougir son petit ami.

« Tu as si peur de leur réaction ? » demanda-t-il en le fixant tendrement dans les yeux.

Le train continuait à avancer, son roulis incessant aurait endormi Albus depuis un bon moment déjà s'il n'avait pas été aussi stressé. Contrairement à Scorpius, il ne plaçait pas une grande confiance en la bonne entente actuelle de leurs parents. Il avait en souvenir bon nombre d'histoire de son oncle Ronald parlant de coup bas et de mesquineries en tout genre. Dont une anecdote sur une fouine qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier …

« Nos parents ont toujours été ennemis. Et puis, il reste aussi qu'on n'est pas simplement Roméo et Juliette mais plutôt

Roméo et Tybalt. Ca ne risque pas d'arranger les choses ! »

Scorpius expira, une moue vaguement boudeuse aux lèvres. Albus pouvait voir qu'il réfléchissait à la façon dont il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Puis il finit par se redresser avec un sourire chaleureux.

« D'accord, souffla-t-il en entourant les épaules d'Albus d'un bras protecteur. Si tu crois qu'il vaut mieux y aller par

étapes, on fera comme ça. »

Albus soupira de soulagement avant d'embrasser son petit ami. Un baiser tendre et rassurant qui se fit un peu plus insistant quand les lèvres chaudes de Scorpius se pressèrent contre les siennes avec plus d'exigence. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi à s'embrasser sans interruption jusqu'à leur arrivée à Londres, mais la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit.

Gêné, Albus voulut se redresser, mais Scorpius lui vola un dernier baiser qui fit toussoter le nouveau venu.

« Hé les gars, ça m'a l'air chaud ici ! Si vous avez l'intention d'aller plus loin, attendez au moins que j'aie retrouvé la formule du sort d'enregistrement. »

Se détachant d'Albus à regret, le blond jeta un regard incendiaire à Néron Zabini.

« Espèce de crétin ! » lança Scorpius.

Alors qu'Albus devenait plus rouge que les sièges en cuir de leur compartiment, le métis lui éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Scorpius, ennuyé.

À cet instant, l'éclat de morgue dans son regard rappelait son père d'une façon assez impressionnante.

« Je venais vous dire de vous changer, on arrive dans quinze minutes. Albus, tu sais où est ton attardé de frangin, j'ai

un mauvais pressentiment concernant cet abruti, » suspecta Néron.

Le brun soupira en haussant les épaules.

« J'en sais rien. Et franchement, je crois que c'est mieux comme ça.

- Albus, Albus, Albus. Il faut toujours savoir où est l'ennemi ! Tu devrais enseigner un peu de stratégie à ton petit copain,

Sco'. »

Scorpius eut un sourire amusé, écartant les mèches douces et noires, il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de cours privés que j'imaginais partager avec lui cet été, souffla-t-il d'un air détaché,

un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

-Scorpius ! »

Rougissant de plus belle, Albus se leva et s'empara de sa valise, bien décidé à s'occuper jusqu'à ce que la couleur carmine disparaisse de ses joues. Scorpius aimait bien le taquiner en se moquant de son « côté Belette » quand il rougissait ainsi.

« Et puis, mon frère n'est pas un ennemi ! Nous ne nous apprécions pas beaucoup, c'est tout, » énonça Albus d'un air docte.

Scorpius et Néron échangèrent un regard entendu. Pour eux, Albus refusait simplement de voir la réalité en face. James était un petit con arrogant qui avait déjà tenté de l'estropier. Heureusement, Zabini et lui avaient toujours réussi à le protéger. Mais, même si James parvenait un jour à lui faire du mal, les deux amis doutaient fortement qu'Albus finisse par voir son frère tel qu'il était vraiment : jaloux et vindicatif.

« Si tu le dis, » finit par souffler Néron.

D'un geste de la main, il indiqua à Scorpius qu'il partait faire un tour.

* * *

><p>« Athéna, laisse Hugo tranquille !<p>

- Elle ne m'ennuie pas du tout Madame Zabini ! affirma le petit garçon. Même que j'ai une collection de cartes

chocogrenouille moi aussi, mais j'ai pas Dumbledore. Par contre j'ai oncle Harry !

- Oh ! Le train arrive ! » lança Hermione avec enthousiasme.

Il fallut bien une dizaine de minutes avant que l'imposante locomotive ne s'immobilise complètement devant le terminus 9 ¾. Puis les porte des compartiments s'ouvrirent enfin et un impressionnant brouhaha envahit le quai inondé de soleil.

La gare n'était plus que salutations enthousiastes des parents, cris de joie des élèves ou séparations déchirantes pour les septièmes années qui comprenaient soudainement que leurs chemins se séparaient définitivement de ceux de leurs compagnons de classe.

Le premier à sortir du wagon près d'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise et Pansy, fut un jeune homme grand et bien bâti, au sourire conquérant et à la carrure de joueur de Quidditch. Il avait des yeux noisette, des cheveux noirs et une peau café au lait, comme celle de sa sœur. Néron eut à peine le temps de descendre du train qu'il se fit solidement harponner par sa mère. Pansy le serra à l'étouffer, et l'embrassa sur les deux joues sous ses protestations véhémentes.

« Maman, je ne suis plus un bébé. Lâche moi, tous mes amis regardent, j'ai l'air de quoi moi ? s'agita Néron en tentant de se dégager. »

Mais ses protestations furent vaines, puisque dès qu'elle le libéra enfin, ce fut au tour de son père de l'emprisonner solidement dans ses bras.

« Fils ! Tu as encore grandi ! s'exclama Blaise. Mon petit garçon devient un homme si vite ! Est-ce que tu as bien

mangé au moins ? Tu n'as pas fait que te gaver de sucrerie, n'est-ce pas ? Regarde-moi tous ses muscles, il faut plus que

du sucre pour les entretenir. Il ne fait pas un peu froid pour ne même pas avoir de veste ?

- Papa ! »

Un peu plus loin, Rose et Teddy subissaient la même avalanche de questions et d'étreintes hystériques de la part d'Hermione. Pansy et Ron levèrent les yeux aux ciels avant d'échanger un regard déconcerté dans laquelle flottait une note de résignation. C'est tout naturellement qu'Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard amusé devant le tableau maintes fois répété. Ils n'avaient pas conscience à cet instant de la connivence qui semblait régner entre eux. Pourtant elle était flagrante.

Puis, enfin, Harry vit son fils s'extirper du train et sentit un étrange mélange de joie et d'appréhension l'envahir. Albus Severus n'avait pas tellement changé depuis les vacances de Noël. Il était toujours mince et élancé. Tout en finesse, avec son joli regard vert dans lequel il était si aisé de se perdre et ses longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient le long de son dos, il avança en direction de son père, un immense sourire fendant son visage délicat.

Il était de petite taille et à côté de lui Scorpius Malfoy, qui venait de sortir à sa suite, ressemblait à une armoire à glace. Ses yeux d'un gris acier scrutaient la foule pour tenter de repérer les cheveux blonds presque blancs si semblable aux siens de son père, et Harry fut surpris de voir un sourire si sincère et généreux apparaître sur le visage de Draco. Quoi qu'on puisse penser de lui, on ne pouvait pas nier que Malfoy aimait profondément son fils.

Harry leva la main et secoua le bras pour que son fils se dépêche de le rejoindre. Les deux adolescents avancèrent en leur direction, discutant avec ferveur. Ils souriaient, riaient, réellement complices. Comme quoi l'histoire ne se répétait pas toujours, pensèrent Harry et Draco simultanément mais sans le savoir.

Puis James sortit, tirant sa valise derrière lui. Puisqu'il dépassait les autres gamins de sa promotion d'une bonne tête, sa tignasse ébouriffée était facile à repérer. Il était plus costaux que son frère et sa réputation de sportif n'était plus à prouver. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor, tous s'entendaient pour dire qu'il avait un avenir dans l'équipe nationale. D'ailleurs, cela lui était sans doute monté à la tête et Harry tentait d'y remédier comme il pouvait. Mais avec les commentaires de Ginny qui semblait encourager son comportement de tête enflée, ce n'était pas toujours facile de ramener les deux pieds de James bien à plat sur la terre ferme.

Albus était à quelque mètres à peine et Harry ne put attendre qu'il soit en face de lui. Rapidement, il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son fils et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Il ne trouvait pas le courage de lui annoncer la nouvelle de son divorce. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver pas les mots pour le lui expliquer, et finalement, il laissa tomber. Son fils semblait si heureux, il n'avait pas envie de lui annoncer maintenant. De toute façon, en voyant l'état de la maison, Albus risquait fort de comprendre par lui-même …

« Papa, est-ce que ça va ? »

Harry recula, ravalant la boule d'angoisse et de douleur coincée dans sa gorge et se força à sourire. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'inquiéter, pensa-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! Mais au fait, où est ton frère ?

- Quelque part par là, fit Albus d'un vague signe de la main en direction du train. Il parlait avec le reste de l'équipe de

Quidditch, je crois.»

À côté d'eux, Draco avait simplement posé une main sur l'épaule de Scorpius. Mais il y avait plus de chaleur et d'affection dans ce geste que dans tous les débordements alentour.

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, père. J'aurais une requête à te présenter si tu le permets, commença Scorpius, son masque de glace made

in Malfoy bien en place sur son visage fermé.

Intrigué, Draco haussa un sourcil sardonique, l'encourageant silencieusement à poursuivre.

« Albus Severus Potter et moi sommes devenus de grands amis, et j'aimerais qu'il vienne passer une partie des

vacances au Manoir. L'absence de mère me pèserait bien moins, s'il était là. »

Un sourire où une infime pointe de douleur transparaissait apparût sur les lèvres de Draco. Evidemment, Scoripius avait touché la corde sensible.

« Eh bien… si Monsieur Potter n'y voit pas d'inconvénient … »

Ce fut ce moment que James choisit pour réapparaître. Un sourire méchant déformant ses traits grossiers, il s'apprêtait à révéler le grand secret de son frère et de Scorpius, mais avant même qu'il ne parvienne à desserrer les lèvres, Néron (qui avait réussit à se séparer des embrassades compulsives de son père) lui balança une grande claque dans le dos qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Hé ! James ! Beau match de finale ! »

Harry fut surpris par une telle camaraderie entre son ainé et le fils Zabini. Il croyait pourtant que les deux garçons étaient de farouches rivaux. Le Survivant se reconcentra sur Albus qui l'observait d'un air suppliant. En fait, l'invitation de Scorpius lui sauvait la vie et ce fut avec un grand soulagement qu'il donna son approbation à Draco. Au moins, il n'aurait qu'une réaction violente à gérer, pensa-t-il en avisant James qui faisait la même tête que Ginny lorsqu'elle allait critiquer quelque chose.

« Eh bien … si Monsieur Malfoy est certain que cela ne lui causera pas de problèmes, répondit Harry en imitant un peu le langage pompeux de sa Némésis. »

Albus sembla être le seul à remarquer le petit sourire en coin échangé entre Scorpius et Néron.

« Aucunement, répondit Malfoy en posant à nouveau une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Alors d'accord. »

Le sourire qui s'épanouit sur les lèvres de son Scorpius valait bien toutes les peines du monde pour Draco. Si le fils Potter suffisait à chasser la mélancolie de son fils dès qu'il franchissait la porte du Manoir, alors avoir un invité lui rappelant Potter était bien peu cher payé.

C'est ce moment que choisit Teddy pour tirer timidement sur la manche d'Harry.

« Oncle Harry, est-ce que James pourrait venir à la maison ? demanda-t-il doucement. »

Teddy prenait si peu de place, demandait si peu pour lui-même que Ron était ravi de pouvoir enfin lui faire plaisir. Surtout que cette demande n'avait rien de bien compliqué ou d'onéreux.

« Oui ! c'est une très bonne idée, dit Ron. Comme ça Hugo aura quelqu'un pour parler Quidditch. »

Harry releva un regard surpris sur Ron et Hermione qui regardaient Teddy, heureux de pouvoir enfin lui accorder quelque chose qu'il demandait pour lui.

« Euh … Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda-t-il à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Au fond de lui, il espérait bien que Ron accepte de prendre James. S'il pouvait retarder encore, juste un peu le moment de leur annoncer, s'il pouvait prendre le temps de se remettre lui-même de ses angoisses … Ce serait presque miraculeux !

« Bah, tu sais, fit Ron avec un grand sourire, un de plus un de moins …

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, nous sommes habitués à une famille nombreuse » ajouta Hermione, cherchant à apaiser les

craintes supposées d'Harry en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

Si même Hermione s'y mettait, l'affaire était dans le sac, songea Harry.

« Dans ce cas, je n'y vois aucune objection ! »

Rose, folle de joie, sauta au cou de James, avant de se retourner et de serrer son « frère » contre elle. À ses yeux, Teddy était le héros du jour, puisqu'il avait permis que son cher et tendre passe ses vacances au Terrier. Pendant que Rose s'extasiait de la venue de James, Blaise avait discrètement pris Scorpius à part. Ils étaient éloignés de Draco par la famille Weasley qui faisait suffisamment de boucan pour couvrir une fanfare.

« Il y a un problème avec père ? » devina instinctivement le jeune homme.

Blaise acquiesça en silence.

« Depuis l'enterrement de ta mère, on ne le voit plus nulle part. Il ne sort plus, il est évident qu'il dort peu et je le

soupçonne de sauter un où deux repas par jour. Ce que je vais te demander est très lourd pour un garçon de ton âge,

mais si tu pouvais garder un œil sur lui pendant l'été, je dormirais plus tranquille. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas

à m'appeler d'accord. De nuit comme de jour, ma cheminée est toujours ouverte.

- Vous croyez réellement qu'il a besoin d'être surveillé ? » s'enquit Scorpius, inquiet.

Blaise soupira, conscient de mettre un fardeau très lourd sur des épaules trop bien jeunes. C'était injuste. Mais comme il l'avait lui-même appris à l'âge de Scorpius, la vie pouvait être cruelle. Près d'eux, Harry tendait l'oreille, intrigué par leurs messes basses.

« Je ne sais pas Scorpius. Et c'est ça qui m'inquiète le plus, » répondit Blaise gravement.

Les yeux gris mercure se fixèrent sur ses chaussures, puis Scorpius releva la tête, animé d'un regard brillant d'une détermination farouche.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je saurai veiller sur mon père. Et si quelque chose devait survenir que je ne puisse pas gérer

seul, je vous appellerai. »

Légèrement rassuré, l'avocat ébouriffa les mèches blondes de son filleul.

« Tu es vraiment un bon garçon, je suis fier que mon fils puisse te compter parmi ses amis. Allez, vaut mieux qu'on ne

reste pas trop longtemps hors de vu de ton père. Je sens qu'il est au bord de l'ulcère nerveux. »

Acquiesçant vivement, Scorpius partit rejoindre Albus qui avait gentiment accepté de regarder la collection de cartes d'Athéna et d'Hugo sous le regard moqueur de Néron. Harry, lui, ne parvenait pas à détourner son attention de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Zabini qui demandait au fils Malfoy de garder un œil sur son père ? Cela, plus l'allure générale de l'aristocrate et l'agitation de Pansy ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Draco allait mal, vraiment mal.

Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question, car Ronald venait de l'agripper par le coude et le remorquait plus loin. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent mis quelques mètres entre eux et les autres que Ron se décida à parler.

« Sérieusement, vieux, comment ça va avec cette histoire de divorce ?

- Bien. »

Ron soupira, laissant errer son regard sur les familles alentour qui commençait tranquillement à évacuer les lieux.

« Me prends pas pour un crétin, Harry. Je ne suis pas Hermione, mais je ne suis pas un idiot pour autant. Je vois bien que t'as l'air plus mal en point qu'Hagrid quand il croyait qu'il devrait tuer Buck. »

Harry soupira à son tour, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux déjà pas mal en pagaille.

« Écoute Ron …

- Non ! C'est toi qui va m'écouter. Tu crois que je ne sens pas le gin d'ici ? Tu pues l'alcool à dix mètres, mon pauvre !

Ginny est peut être ma sœur, mais toi tu es mon meilleur ami. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un malaise s'installer

entre nous à cause de ça. Les histoires de couple, ça peut finir mal, c'est comme ça, on y peut rien. Mais ça ne change

rien entre nous. Tu restes mon meilleur ami. Alors arrête de nager vers le fond tout seul, mets toi ton fichu orgueil où

je pense et accepte l'aide qu'on t'apporte ! »

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer violement et il dû prendre une où deux profondes respirations avant de pouvoir dire le moindre mot. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il croyait que Ron ne voudrait plus jamais avoir affaire à lui, qu'il lui tournerait le dos. Mais non, il disait exactement le contraire de ce à quoi il s'attendait. De plus, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où Ron avait autant parlé et montré autant de lucidité.

« Je… Merci Ron. Merci, vraiment !

- Hum… ouais, c'est pas si formidable que ça, vieux. Tu ferais la même chose si on était dans la situation inverse. »

Pas très à l'aise avec les sentiments en général, tous deux détournèrent le regard, gênés.

« Et si on retournait auprès des autres avant qu'ils nous envoient des aurors aux trousses ? » proposa finalement Harry.

Ron, trop heureux de mettre fin à leur moment « de bonnes femme », fut très prompt à accepter.

* * *

><p>Scorpius ne pouvait nier qu'Albus avait un don avec les enfants. Du haut de leurs neuf ans, Hugo et Athéna sollicitaient son attention et ils étaient ravis de l'admiration (même fausse) que leurs collections suscitaient chez Albus Severus.<p>

Souriant, le blond se retourna pour lancer une pique à Néron, mais son regard croisa le visage de son père. Après six mois de réclusion au fond du Manoir, il n'était plus habitué aux bruits de la foule et serrait les mâchoires en grinçant des dents, signe annonciateur d'une migraine imminente.

« Albus, souffla Scorpius. Et si on écourtait un peu les salutations ? Mon père semble se fatiguer.

- Pas de problèmes, laisse moi juste dire au revoir à mon père, » répondit gentiment le brun.

Sous le regard affligé des plus jeunes, Albus se releva et leur souhaita un bel été. Puis il chercha son père des yeux, avant de le voir quelques pas plus loin avec son oncle Ronald. Il se dirigea vers eux et expliqua à Harry qu'ils allaient partir. Son père le serra de nouveau chaudement dans ses bras.

« Bon été, mon grand, s'il y a quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à me contacter, dit-il en ébouriffant ses longs cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Je sais me servir de la poudre de cheminette tout seul. Je lace même mes chaussures, tu sais ? » lança Albus en riant.

Puis il salua James d'un vague signe de la main avant de rejoindre Scorpius.

« Juste à temps ! lança Néron avec un sourire. On partait nous aussi. »

Sans laisser à Albus le temps de protester, il l'attira dans une accolade à lui briser les os, puis, après un ultime clin d'œil à Scorpius, il s'éloigna pour les laisser transplaner. En un coup de baguette, Draco, Scorpius et Albus avaient disparu.

* * *

><p>« Néron ! héla Blaise. Où tu te caches, champion ?<p>

-J'arrive ! hurla Néron. »

Avec un sourire retors, le jeune homme s'approcha de la famille Weasley. Ignorant le regard meurtrier de James, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller serrer tendrement Teddy dans ses bras. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire enrager l'ainé des Potter.

« Si jamais James te fais des misères, écris moi … Et même s'il ne t'en fait pas, écris moi, » ajouta t-il de sa voix rauque et chaude après un instant d'hésitation.

Un peu intimidé, Teddy acquiesça. Puis Néron le relâcha et rejoignit sa famille qui l'attendait patiemment à côté de la colonne indiquant la sortie pour le quai de Londres.

* * *

><p>« Nous aussi, on va rentrer, » souffla Hermione avant de venir serrer Harry dans ses bras.<p>

Cette fois, ça n'avait plus rien d'un câlin mi-étouffant, mi-étranglant digne de Madame Weasley. C'était doux et amical. L'étreinte d'une amie et non d'une mère.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, lui souffla-t-elle rapidement à l'oreille. Viens souper au Terrier cette semaine, on parlera. »

Puis elle s'éloigna sur un dernier sourire tendre.

« Allez tout le monde, saluez votre oncle, il est temps de rentrer à la maison ! »

Après avoir embrassé Teddy et Rose et offert une poignée de main bourrue à Hugo qui réclamait qu'on le traite en adulte, Harry termina par une brève accolade à James, rendue un peu rude par l'alcool.

Inconscient des quantités de gin ingurgitées par Harry depuis la veille, James se sentit rejeté une fois de plus par son père. Il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait de place que pour Albus dans le cœur de son père, et le manque de chaleur dans ces embrassades fut un douloureux rappel de ce manque de considération envers lui.

C'est le regard blessé mais fier de James qu'Harry retint quand la famille Weasley disparut. Constatant qu'il était le dernier à rester sur le quai, il transplana en soupirant. Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il déverrouilla la serrure et fit face au capharnaüm ambiant. Il se sentait triste et honteux. Quel genre de père allait accueillir ses enfants complètement saoul et se réjouissait de leur départ chez des amis au lieu de désirer leur retour à la maison ? Pas un bon père, c'était sûr et certain.

Finalement Ginny avait peut être raison, il n'était qu'un être pathétique. Même Charlie, si ça ce trouve, avait couché avec lui seulement par pitié. Le pauvre petit Potter, délaissé par sa femme et tout juste bon à boire verre sur verre. Sur cette pensé réjouissante, il ouvrit une nouvelle bouteille de gin et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil du salon encore humide du déluge qui avait déferlé le matin même.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines**


	3. Chaptire 2

**Titre : Notre Père**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Type : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 2**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco, Scorpius/Albus Severus**

**Résumé : Albus et Scorpius sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois et à l'issue de leur quatrième année, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, passer un week-end l'un chez l'autre. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs deux pères … Entre un Harry quasiment bipolaire après son divorce et un Draco rendu aigri par la mort de sa chère Astoria, les vacances des deux garçons promettent d'être palpitantes.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

« … Et ici la salle de bain privée de Monsieur.

Albus émit un rire léger et tourna sur lui-même en s'émerveillant.

« Mais c'est immense ! Et c'est du marbre ?

- Et oui, les Malfoy ont toujours eut la folie des grandeurs, » se vanta Scorpius en s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte.

Son attention se concentrait uniquement sur Albus et ses réactions pleines de joie, ses sourires, son bonheur, ses yeux pétillant d'éblouissement. L'admiration avec laquelle il laissait le bout de ses doigts courir sur les draps de bain duveteux accrochés près de la baignoire en argent envoutait le blond. C'était ce qui l'avait frappé en premier lieu chez Albus : sa capacité à voir le monde comme si tout ce qui l'entourait était toujours exceptionnel et magnifique.

Un sourire plus sensuel étira soudain les lèvres de son amoureux, l'intriguant. Lentement le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, une lueur coquine à l'œil.

« Privée, tu as dit ? »

Scorpius éclata de rire et se redressa. D'un pas, il ouvrit la porte et passa dans la chambre en faisant signe à Albus de le suivre. Il s'approcha d'une jolie porte ouvragée qu'Albus avait prise pour un dressing encastré.

« Pour ça, j'ai encore mieux. »

Intrigué, le brun s'élança à la suite de Scorpius et alors celui-ci allait tourner la poignée, il retint son souffle. Mais finalement, le blond décida autre chose. Il se décala en offrant à Albus un petit sourire, l'invitant d'un signe de la main à prendre sa place devant la porte.

« Vas-y, ouvre ! » souffla-t-il en profitant de leur proximité pour s'enivrer de l'odeur de menthe de ses cheveux noirs.

Sans se faire prier, Albus tourna la poigné et poussa le panneau. Il resta un instant sans voix, puis se tourna, légèrement intimidé vers Scorpius.

« C'est ta chambre ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- Ma suite personnelle, rectifia Scorpius en prenant son ton le plus aristocratique. Et elle communique avec la tienne, »

ajouta t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Albus hésita mais il se décida à entrer lorsque Scorpius l'y entraina d'une légère pression dans le creux des reins.

C'était grand et lumineux, chaleureux. Il y avait la chambre bien sûr, mais aussi un séjour, une cuisinette et une salle de bain. Les meubles à eux seuls étaient de vrais œuvres d'art, les tapis précieux qui couvraient le sol étaient moelleux, les lourdes tentures vertes et argent partaient du plafond et tombaient gracieusement jusqu'au sol recouvert de parquet de bois massif. La pièce était magnifique et, au centre de tout ce faste, se trouvait un énorme lit à baldaquin sur lequel cinq personnes auraient facilement pu se coucher.

« Wahou ! C'est … impressionnant ! »

Scorpius laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

« Oui. La première fois que Néron est venu, il est resté bouche bée. Il a dit qu'à côté, le Manoir Zabini n'était qu'une

vulgaire maisonnette de campagne.

- Il y a d'autres hommes que moi qui sont entrés ici ? » demanda gentiment Albus.

Cela n'avait rien d'une crise de jalousie, la question était posée avec un calme stoïque, habituelle chez le brun. Mais qui cachait une pointe de jalousie. Scorpius savait être le premier amour d'Albus et il lui avait avoué qu'il était également le sien. Aussi, bien que leur relation fut intense et forte, l'un et l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de possessivité et de curiosité envers la vie qu'ils avaient vécu avant de s'aimer.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire que Néron est réellement un « homme ». Ce serait plutôt un gamin avec des muscles très développés. »

Albus sourit, mais ne releva pas. Il n'avait jamais trouvé particulièrement amusant la façon particulière qu'avaient les sang-purs de se lancer des piques acérés et des insultes déguisées juste pour rire.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bougonna le brun en tournant le dos à son amant.

- Tu es le premier qui compte, souffla le blond au creux de son cou avant d'entourer ses hanches fines de ses grandes

mains. »

Le regard vert d'Albus s'illumina alors d'un plaisir intense.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il timidement en collant son front à celui de son amour.

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius franchit la distance qui le séparait de son amant et l'embrassa doucement. Après de longues minutes d'un baiser langoureux au bon gout de menthe, les deux amoureux se séparèrent un instant, le souffle erratique et les joues rougies.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Scorpius lisait tout l'amour et la tendresse du brun dans ses prunelles émeraude. Toutes ces promesses muettes qui ne pouvaient naitre que du silence d'un moment complice. Le cœur du blond se serra de bonheur, et il étreignit Albus plus fort encore et encore. Les deux garçons avaient envie de plus, mais dans un cadre si intime, ça aurait été tenter le diable.

« On devrait descendre, parvint à articuler Scorpius, coupant court aux effusions de son brun. C'est bientôt l'heure de dîner. »

Albus fut réticent et refusa un moment de s'extirper des bras confortables de son amour. Mais même sa moue la plus convaincante ne réussit pas à faire plier son Scorpius, et il dut le suivre à contrecœur dans les dédales du Manoir.

* * *

><p>La salle à manger du Manoir Malfoy était tout simplement grandiose. Il y avait toujours les magnifiques tentures de velours argent et vert, et les meubles en bois précieux, mais aussi une immense table couverte de chandeliers en argent, face à une immense baie vitrée donnant sur le lac.<p>

Comme si tout ce faste n'était pas encore suffisant, l'argenterie était plus travaillée que les colliers de sa mère et tout le service était en porcelaine de Limoges, richement parée et peintes à la main. Tout ça ne faisait qu'angoisser davantage Albus qui redoutait d'ébrécher une des précieuses assiettes que le salaire de toute une vie ne permettrait pas de rembourser.

Inconscient du malaise évident d'Albus Severus, Draco chipotait le contenu de son assiette. Le dragonneau farci au cornichons était pourtant délicieux, tendre et fondant dans la bouche. Mais voilà, comme souvent ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas faim.

« Ce n'est pas à ton goût, père ? » demanda Scorpius.

Surpris, Draco releva la tête de sa fourchette. Il réalisa alors que le sentiment d'oppression qu'il ressentait depuis le début du repas venait des deux paires d'yeux qui le fixaient. En effet, face à lui, les deux garçons le dévisageaient, scrutant le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Si ! Si, tout à fait. Parfaitement délicieux. J'attendais juste que ça refroidisse un peu. »

L'excuse était boiteuse, mais Scorpius n'osa rien ajouter. Résigné, Draco se dit qu'il allait devoir se maitriser un peu plus et dissimuler davantage ses états d'âmes, sans quoi son fils se transformerait en un Blaise bis. Scorpius n'avait pas à s'angoisser pour lui, mais il semblait bien décider à s'assurer qu'il se portait bien. Alors, lentement, il piqua un minuscule morceau de cornichon du bout de son ustensile en forme de serpent, l'avala et répéta l'opération deux ou trois fois.

Draco sentait le regard de mercure si semblable au sien peser sûr lui et soupira intérieurement. Il allait devoir vider son assiette.

« Alors les garçons, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire cet après midi ? » demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de détourner leurs attentions un instant.

Cela fonctionna apparemment car son garçon reporta son regard inquisiteur sur son camarade de classe, l'interrogeant d'un sourire.

« Ça te dirait, une partie de Quidditch en un contre un ? Juste pour le plaisir ? » finit par proposer le blond.

Scorpius avait compris qu'Albus était totalement pétrifié et complètement intimidé par la présence de son père. D'ordinaire, le brun aurait refusé cette proposition. Il n'aimait pas le sport et ne se sentait pas à l'aise sur un balai. Mais l'idée d'une partie seul avec son petit ami le séduisit. Il se sentirait en confiance et n'aurait pas peur d'être humilié.

« Oui, je veux bien. Mais je n'ai pas de balai. Je n'ai même pas emmené le mien à Poudlard cette année, » répondit

Albus, honteux.

Draco s'empressa de profiter de cette opportunité pour se soustraire aux regards inquisiteurs de son fils et s'échapper de cette pièce où les odeurs de nourriture flottant dans l'air lui donnaient la nausée.

« Vraiment ? Je vais me rendre chez vous et aller chercher votre balai alors ! C'est tellement désagréable de voler sur

un balai qui ne nous appartient pas ! » expliqua Draco avec cet air blasé commun à tous les Malfoy.

Faisant mine d'acquiescer vivement à la remarque de Draco, le brun hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de se rendre compte, gêné, que la proposition du père de Scorpius était démesurée. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui était aussi minable sur son propre balai que sur celui de n'importe qui. Albus finit par plier sous le regard accusateur de son amour, en se disant que de toute manière, ça lui éviterait de devoir rembourser Monsieur Malfoy s'il abimait un des balais du Manoir.

« Ça me ferait plaisir, je vous assure Albus, insista Draco.

- Bon bah je suis d'accord alors, » accepta le brun un peu à contre cœur et surtout pour faire plaisir à son amour.

Draco fut amusé par tant d'hésitation. Physiquement ce garçon ressemblait peut-être à son père, mais la personnalité différait beaucoup. Jamais Harry ne s'était comporté avec tant de classe, de tenue et de politesse.

« Ne m'attendez pas pour le dessert, alors ! Je vais peut-être discuter un peu avec votre père, Albus. »

Scorpius voulut insister pour que son père finisse d'abord de manger, mais Draco avait déjà transplané dans un volute de cape.

* * *

><p>Harry avait fini sa bouteille de gin qui avait roulé sous son fauteuil. Il avait aussi entamé celle qui trônait, à moitié vide, sur la table basse du salon. Et il avait de nouveau soif, mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se redresser, le salon se mettait à bouger et cette fichue bouteille le narguait en se déplaçant délibérément d'un côté à l'autre sur ses petites pattes.<p>

Un bruit discret, comme une bulle de savon qui éclate, le fit soudainement éclater de rire. Puis il s'aperçut que quelqu'un était apparu dans son salon et tenta de se lever pour aller l'accueillir convenablement. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention du plancher qui décida de lui faire un croche pied.

* * *

><p>Draco se matérialisa dans le salon de Potter qui semblait avoir connu un déluge dernièrement. Haussant les épaules, il s'apprêtait à héler Harry, quand il le remarqua en train de se mettre sur pied. Il semblait avoir du mal, et la bouteille entamée sur la table du salon lui donnait une bonne idée de la raison de ses nombreuses difficultés.<p>

Vacillant, le brun parvint à se remettre debout, mais dès qu'il tenta d'avancer un pied devant l'autre, il chuta lamentablement. Draco se précipita pour lui éviter de s'étendre misérablement sur le sol, ou pire, de heurter violemment le coin de la table basse.

« Par Merlin ! Potter ! Il faut que tu apprennes à boire ! Tu empestes le gin et tu as l'air pathétique ! »

La peur l'avait fait crier. C'est que ce crétin aurait pu se rompre le coup ! Malgré son éclat de voix, il n'obtint qu'un regard des plus vagues. Son rythme cardiaque, au lieu de s'apaiser s'emballa follement quand Potter leva la main et caressa avec une douceur surprenante sa joue.

« Charlie, fit Harry d'une voix pâteuse. Pou'quoi t'es teint en blond, j'les aimais ben moi tes ch'veux. »

Draco tiqua, Potter semblait partit dans un délire induit par l'alcool. Une minute ! Qui était Charlie ? Enfin, cela n'avait aucune importance. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il valait mieux le réinstaller dans son fauteuil, aller chercher le balai du gamin, et s'en retourner au Manoir.

Draco voulut glisser un bras autour de la taille de Potter pour plus de sûreté, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le laisser s'échouer sur son divan, ce crétin fit quelque chose qui laissa son esprit totalement vacant. Le brun avait relevé la tête et avait collé doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le cœur du blond s'était arrêté un instant, alors que tout son corps tremblait, envahit d'un million de frissons. Après toutes ses années, goûter enfin ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses était inespéré.

Alors, même s'il savait que Potter était saoul, que ce crétin était marié et qu'il s'apprêtait à ruiner le bonheur conjugal d'un coupe heureux, et qu'il était lui-même en deuil depuis six mois, Draco s'abandonna à ce baiser passionné et répondit aux lèvres qui se pressaient contre les siennes. Timidement d'abord, avant d'enrouler furieusement ses bras autour des épaules de Potter.

Lorsqu'enfin sa bouche s'entrouvrit, la langue insidieuse du brun vint caresser la sienne avec fièvre. Ça sentait le gin mais derrière l'arome de l'alcool, le blond goutait le parfum, le gout unique de Potter dont il avait tellement rêvé. Draco émit un long gémissement, une plainte, une supplique d'approfondir encore et encore cette fusion. Mais quand les mains fébriles de Potter tentèrent de lui retirer sa robe de sorcier, Draco se ressaisit brutalement et repoussa le corps chaud qui ondulait contre son bassin.

« Harry, murmura-t-il à bout de souffle, attend, tu n'es pas …

- Charlie, pourquoi tu veux pas ? » gémit Harry en tentant de le ramener contre lui.

Une douche glacée s'abattit alors sur Draco. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas lui que Harry embrassait, c'était ce Charlie. La douleur l'envahit subitement, une force dévastatrice qui engendrait un déluge de souffrance. Alors, il n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête : fuir. Repoussant Potter en direction de son fauteuil, il n'attendit pas de voir où il atterrissait et transplana, ses mèches blondes ébouriffées par les grandes mains de ce traitre, cet immonde salaud, volant derrière lui.

Harry, complètement déstabilisé et oscillant sur ses mollets flageolant, s'étendit de tout son long sur la moquette. Sa tête rebondit contre le pied de la table basse et il perdit connaissance. Un instant, il ne bougea plus du tout, il était impossible de savoir s'il respirait encore. Puis enfin, il se retourna dans un grognement et s'endormit, un filet de bave reliant sa bouche rougie par l'alcool et le baiser au sol où, déjà, se formait une petite flaque.

* * *

><p>Draco atterrit, échevelé, au milieu de ses appartements privés. Il remarqua immédiatement que la porte était ouverte et s'empressa de la fermer à clé. Il ne fallait pas que son fils le voit ainsi. Pas maintenant, surtout pas maintenant ! Il se sentait incapable de jouer la comédie. Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus longtemps et il s'effondra contre le panneau, glissant lentement le long de la porte jusqu'au sol.<p>

Son cœur battait beaucoup trop fort et il sentait le sang pulser dans ses tempes. Son crâne menaçait d'exploser, comme si sa tête était prisonnière d'un étau qui la compressait sans jamais s'arrêter. Ses mains tremblaient et son visage était blafard et baigné de sueur. Il puait le gin et la peau de Potter. Il aurait voulu s'arracher les joues avec les ongles pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais par Merlin, que lui était-il arrivé ? Comment avait-il pu laisser Potter l'embrasser ? Il aurait dû le repousser violement dès le début. Il aurait dû le laisser s'étaler sur le plancher pour commencer et se fracasser le crâne contre le mobilier bon marché de son appartement minable. Pourquoi était-il si faible en sa présence ?

Potter et ses sourires, Harry et ses yeux verts si expressifs. Pourquoi, pourquoi même dans les pires moments de sa vie, son image ne voulait-elle pas le laisser en paix ? Il avait mal, tellement mal de ne voir que son visage, de ne désirer que sa peau, de n'être vraiment apaisé que par son odeur. Il était ridicule. Ridicule, seul et torturé par le goût du gin toujours sur ses lèvres.

Dans un gémissement plaintif, il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et laissa la tension accumulée depuis six mois s'écouler, enfin. Longuement et en silence, les larmes déferlèrent sur ses joues, envahissant son visage déformé par la peine.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines !**

**(Les publications de Notre Père n'auront plus lieu le Lundi soir mais le Vendredi soir)  
><strong>


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : Notre Père**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Type : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 3**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco, Scorpius/Albus Severus**

**Résumé : Albus et Scorpius sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois et à l'issue de leur quatrième année, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, passer un week-end l'un chez l'autre. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs deux pères … Entre un Harry quasiment bipolaire après son divorce et un Draco rendu aigri par la mort de sa chère Astoria, les vacances des deux garçons promettent d'être palpitantes.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

**Note : Attention, pour plus de facilité dans l'histoire, on considère que, comme Teddy a été élevé par Ron et Hermione depuis son plus jeune âge, il les appelle Papa et Maman. De même, Hugo et Rose seront ses frère et sœur ! Mais on imagine que Teddy ne considère pas James comme son cousin, mais comme son meilleur ami.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

_« Bonjour,_

_ Tu m'avais dit de t'écrire, alors voilà. Je suis un peu intimidé que tu me demande de correspondre avec toi durant les vacances, mais en même temps ça me fait drôlement plaisir. Ça va te paraître idiot, mais avec toi, j'ai toujours l'impression de pouvoir parler de tout ce que je veux, sans jamais être jugé. Bizarre, venant d'un Serpentard, dirait James._

_Je sais que c'est un peu fort, étant donné qu'on ne se connaît à peine. Je ne suis pas très habitué à ce qu'on s'intéresse à moi en dehors de ma famille. Du coup, je ne sais pas trop de quoi discutent les jeunes de mon âge en dehors des filles et du Quidditch. J'espère donc que je ne t'ennuierais pas trop avec cette lettre._

_Ici, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, si ce n'est les petits drames et les joies de la vie de famille. Hugo s'est mis dans la tête de me marier à Rose. Hugo est mon « petit frère ». Il a neuf ans, comme ta sœur, je crois. Depuis que tante Hermione lui a expliqué que je n'étais pas réellement son frère au sens génétique du terme, il a peur que je disparaisse de sa vie quand je serais plus vieux. (Ce qui pour lui signifie dans l'année prochaine, après la remise de diplômes.) _

_Il croit donc que la seule façon de me garder dans la famille est de me marier à Rose. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que j'étais très heureux avec eux, que je ne partirais pas, et surtout que nous étions bien trop jeune pour nous marier, mais il continue d'imaginer toutes sortes de stratégies pour me pousser à demander sa sœur en mariage. _

_C'est plus comique qu'agaçant. _

_Hier il a envoyé des Dragée surprise à sa sœur signée à mon nom, et j'ai reçu un paquet de chocogrenouilles de la part de Rose. Ce qui nous a donné la puce à l'oreille c'est le « x » à « Je t'aime beaucoux » dans la lettre qui accompagnait nos cadeaux respectifs._

_Pauvre Hugo, nous en avons parlé à Papa dans l'espoir qu'il trouve une façon de le rassurer. Mais comme il semble préoccupé cela risque de … »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Teddy sursauta et laissa échapper sa plume qui atterrie sur le plancher. Heureusement, dans son mouvement, il n'avait qu'effleuré son encrier qui avait vacillé sur le coin du petit pupitre, mais qui ne s'était pas renversé. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il avait évité de peu la catastrophe.

« James, tu m'as fait peur ! s'exclama-t-il avec une infime note de reproche dans le ton.

-Désolé, s'excusa le brun, je croyais que tu m'avais entendu entrer. »

La chambre de Teddy était une petite pièce sous le toit, au plafond penché et à l'espace réduit, mais très chaleureuse. Le Gryffondor avait poussé son lit contre le mur de gauche, là où le toit était incliné. Lorsqu'il y était allongé, il pouvait voir les nuages, ou les étoiles selon l'heure, car une large lucarne s'étendait juste au dessus de sa tête de lit.

En face, il avait mis le pupitre qu'il avait obtenu de son oncle Percy lorsqu'il n'en avait plus eu besoin. Ron n'aimait pas parler de son troisième frère, et lorsqu'il le faisait, il ne cessait de le critiquer, mais Teddy n'avait jamais pu se faire sa propre idée sur lui. Il n'avait vu l'oncle Percy qu'une fois, au mariage de son « oncle gâteaux », George, trois ans plus tôt.

Une chaise confortable et une bibliothèque bien garnie formaient le reste de son mobilier. Il aimait sa chambre aux couleurs chaudes des Gryffondor et l'édredon en laine, bien épais qui recouvrait son lit. Il se sentait en sécurité dans cet endroit. Il se sentait surtout chez lui, et c'était très important pour lui d'avoir trouver un vrai foyer. Pour quelqu'un qui avait souvent l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, c'était un sentiment précieux.

« Frappe, la prochaine fois, s'il te plait, demanda Teddy en se levant de son bureau. »

James eut un sourire prétentieux d'excuse et vint ramasser la plume, toujours par terre, quelques gouttes d'encre tachant le plancher verni. Leur doigts se frôlèrent quand le châtain repris l'instrument et le cœur de James rata un battement. Intimidé par la proximité entre eux, il se retourna avant que son ami ne le voit rougir.

« Vu que tu as probablement frôlé la crise cardiaque, je n'y manquerais pas. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'absorbait à ce point ?

-J'étais en train d'écrire à Néron, avoua Teddy avant de se rendre compte de sa gaffe. »

Maintenant, il allait probablement devoir se justifier sachant que James et Néron ne pouvait pas se supporter et qu'ils se montraient tout deux possessifs concernant son amitié. James ne pouvait pas entendre que Teddy avait besoin du contact protecteur et compréhensif que Néron lui apportait en l'acceptant comme il était, sans jamais lui demander de changer. Mais Néron pouvait se révéler parfois bourru et buté concernant James. Malgré son ouverture d'esprit, il considérait James comme une menace.

« Sérieux ? A Zabini ? Lança James avec ce regard mêlant dégout et mépris qu'il réservait au Serpentard. Pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec ce crétin, au juste ?

-Néron n'est pas un crétin ! Protesta Teddy avec véhémence. C'est quelqu'un de brillant, gentil et attentionné ! Et lui, au moins, il s'intéresse à ce que je peux avoir à dire.

Teddy baissa la tête sur son parchemin, son poing serré de colère.

« Teddy … commença James.

-Non ! n'essaie pas de prétendre le contraire, le coupa Teddy. Tu n'en as plus grand-chose à faire de moi depuis que tu as ta bande d'admirateurs. »

James déborda soudain de rage, et il voulut lui répondre vertement. Comment Lupin osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Pour qui se prenait-il ? De quel droit osait-il lui faire des reproches ? Il fréquentait qui il voulait et ça ne regardait certainement pas un petit rat de bibliothèque coincé dans son genre ! Mais il se rendit soudainement compte de la douleur muette qui ternissait le regard habituellement intense et pétillant du châtain. Alors, il se figea. Teddy avait mal, et s'était de sa faute. Il l'avait blessé. Encore.

Teddy releva la tête quelques instants, et se confronta à James. La tristesse peinte sur son visage transparaissait derrière un sourire factice qu'il ne décrochait jamais, même quand, comme en ce moment, son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine et le brulait.

« Tu vois, souffla-t-il la gorge serrée, là, à l'instant, tu étais en colère, tu ramenais tout à toi. Et tu n'écoutais pas ce que moi j'avais à dire. Je ne te reconnais plus James, j'ai l'impression d'être face à un étranger et d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami. »

Pendant quelques seconde, Teddy regardait à nouveau fixement ses pieds en se grattant distraitement les avant-bras, alors que James le dévisageait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre le châtain se plaindre de son comportement. Teddy avait toujours été tellement arrangeant, même quand son père et son frère Albus le jugeait de la pire des façons.

Puis, James ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, s'excuser peut être, mais alors qu'il allait parler, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement dans un grand fracas. Hugo déboula dans la pièce, enthousiaste, sans se rendre compte de la tension ambiante entre les deux garçons.

« Hé Teddy ! Tu savais que Rose adore le savon à la lavande ? »

Teddy effaça immédiatement la souffrance de son visage, avant de se tourner vers son frère avec un sourire chaleureux et sincère qu'il feignait à la perfection. Cette attitude laissa James songeur. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps son ami faisait-il semblant que tout allait bien ?

« Non, je ne savais pas ! Laisse moi deviner, tu veux que je lui en offre ? Répondit Teddy en souriant beaucoup trop franchement pour que ça ne paraisse suspect pour James. »

Hugo lui lança un clin d'œil malicieux avant de répondre avec beaucoup d'esprit et de maturité pour son âge.

« Bah non, je veux que _tu_ veuilles lui en offrir. »

Teddy rigola distraitement et ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux. Il prit son frère par l'épaule et l'entraîna avec lui dans le couloir. James resta en arrière quelques instants dans la chambre de Teddy qu'il détaillait du regard, puis décida de les suivre, ne se sentant décidément pas à sa place dans cette pièce sans la présence de son meilleur ami.

« Je ne sais pas où l'on peut trouver du savon à la lavande, Hugo. Mais si tu veux, on peut aller lui cueillir des fleurs, proposa Teddy autant pour faire plaisir à son petit frère que pour penser à autre chose.

-Ouai ! Ça c'est une bonne idée ! Mais on lui dira pas qu'on a été les chercher ensemble, ok ! C'est toi tout seul ! Insista Hugo, autoritaire. »

Les deux garçons venaient d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée alors que James restait encore en arrière, s'attardant nonchalamment dans l'escalier. Dès lors qu'il posa un orteil sur la dernière marche, Rose se planta devant lui dans un bruissement de tissus. Elle portait une jolie robe verte pomme qui faisait ressortir le roux de ses cheveux et la finesse de ses traits. Elle était très belle, et en la voyant Hugo ne put s'empêcher de s'ébahir sur ô combien sa sœur était jolie !

« Vous sortez ? demanda-t-elle, lançant un sourire charmeur à James. On va bientôt déjeuner vous savez. Maman attend juste que Papa se lève.

Hugo qui voyait ses plans menacés par la nouvelle information de sa sœur, eut une idée qu'il trouva lumineuse.

« Je veux parler de trucs de garçon avec Teddy ! Mais James va rester avec toi ! s'exclama-t-il en lançant un autre clin d'œil pas du tout discret à son frère. »

Teddy et Rose échangèrent un regard attendrit. Ils avaient décidé de ce plier plus ou moins au jeu d'Hugo en attendant que Ron ne lui parles. C'était inutile d'inquiéter leur petit frère outre mesure. De toute façon; Rose ne demandait pas mieux que de passer du temps avec James. La veille, elle avait passé près d'une heure à choisir sa robe du lendemain dans cette perspective.

« Allez y alors, mais restez près de la maison, prévint Rose en se retournant souriante vers James. »

Hugo n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui répète deux fois et d'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la porte, solidement arrimé au bras de Teddy.

James remarqua à peine que Rose s'était rapproché de lui. Il pensait à la scène qu'Hugo venait d'interrompre à l'étage. Pourquoi se sentait-il honteux ? Il avait le droit de fréquenter qui il voulait. Bon d'accord, traité Teddy de rat de bibliothèque coincé n'était pas gentil, même en pensée. Ca, il pouvait se le reprocher, mais c'était juste sous le coup de la colère.

Avait-il vraiment tant changé ? Non, c'était le regard des autres qui changeaient. Sa mère avait raison. On commençait juste à voir combien il était méritant et brillant. Et ça ne plaisait pas à Teddy parce qu'il était jaloux ! Voilà tout.

« Tu aimes ma robe ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui, répondit-il complètement absent.

-Elle m'a coûté deux Gallions ! Signala Rose pour capter l'attention de James. »

Un pincement au cœur le fit grimacer. Teddy et lui avaient toujours été proches. C'était lui qui l'avait consolé de l'indifférence de son père et de son favoritisme envers Albus Severus. De ses bras un peu frêles, mais tièdes et rassurant, il avait apaisé ses crises de larmes. Il avait écouter chacun de ses chagrins sans jamais le juger. Il s'était toujours réjouis pour lui comme s'il s'agissait de son propre bonheur.

« Fais pas cette tête ! C'était pas si cher payé pour être jolie. Tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda Rose, croyant que la mine affligée de James était une réponse à ce qu'elle avait dit. »

Peut être que Teddy avait raison ? Peut-être qu'il le délaissait trop ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas sa popularité ou son talent qu'il jalousait, mais l'attention qu'il portait aux autres ? Peut être était-il simplement malheureux, et qu'il ne réclamait qu'une petite place dans son cœur ?

« Oui, oui, approuva-t-il distraitement »

Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Teddy devait ce faire à l'idée qu'il avait une réputation à tenir maintenant ! Il ne pouvait pas passer autant de temps auprès de lui qu'il le faisait en première et en deuxième année. Il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et Teddy recevrait surement son insigne de préfet en chef pendant les vacances. Leurs chemins se divisaient et chacun empruntait la route qu'il avait choisi. Leur amitié n'était pas compatible !

« Et moi tu me trouves jolie ? Continua Rose qui devenait aguicheuse, se frottant ostensiblement contre le bras de James. »

Oui mais voilà, le regard bleu terne et gorgé de souffrance de Teddy ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Cette image s'insinuait dans son cerveau, rampant dans ses neurones pour l'envahir au cœur même de son être. Il avait mal au ventre, son abdomen se contractant à chaque fois que le souvenir surgissait devant ses rétines.

« Oui, très jolie, marmonna James mécaniquement. »

C'était parce qu'ils étaient amis depuis très longtemps. Teddy était surement devenu un peu possessif et il aurait besoin de temps pour accepter que James était maintenant trop occuper pour s'occuper de lui. Le brun repensait à toutes ces fois où Teddy lui avait sourit pour apaiser son angoisse.

Ces fois aussi, où, vulnérable, Teddy n'avait pas détourné le regard et lui avait laissé voir ses propres peurs. Ces moments où il avait eu envie de le protéger. Teddy et lui, leurs corps se touchant presque, cette chaleur qui les réchauffaient à travers les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient. Teddy l'aidant à faire ses devoirs. Teddy trempé d'eau et de sueur, parce qu'il était venu l'encourager à son entraînement malgré les intempéries.

« J'ai un peu de mal à coiffer mes cheveux, ils sont trop fins. Du coup impossible de les faire tenir, minauda-t-elle. Tu veux les touchers ?

-Non. »

James en avait assez de ménager Rose et manifesta ouvertement son irritation. Il devait couper les ponts avec Teddy. C'était la seule solution pour eux. S'il ne pouvait offrir au châtain ce qu'il attendait, il devait le laisser partir. Mais à cette pensée, son cœur se serra brutalement et il songea à l'éclat des prunelles azures de Teddy, aux mèches volages de Teddy, à l'odeur fruitée de Teddy …

James secoua sa tête énergiquement pour reprendre ses esprits. De toute façon, tout cela était sans importance ! Le plus urgent pour lui était de trouver un moyen de séparer la pédale qui lui servait de petit frère de son petit chéri de Serpentard. Pour le moment, les élèves de Poudlard ignoraient presque tous la nature de la relation d'Albus et Scorpius, mais si ça venait à ce savoir, ce ne serait pas bon pour son image. Pas bon du tout !

Plus vite ce sale petit mioche pleurnichard reviendrait à la raison et comprendrait que ses petits jeux pervers étaient malsains, moins James risquerait de devenir la risée de son équipe. Il fallait donc trouver rapidemment un moyen de les séparer. Le plus simple était encore de tout raconter à son oncle et à sa tante. Oncle Ronald comprendrait lui, que c'était anormal et immoral. Et cette fois ce salopard de Zabini ne serait pas là pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Un rictus satisfait déforma son visage et il se dit que le mieux serait encore d'attendre au déjeuner. Devant Hugo. Comme ça, son cousin apprendrait très tôt qu'il ne fallait pas sortir avec un autre garçon, que c'était dégueulasse, vicieux et malsain. En un sens, il rendrait même service à sa tante. La pauvre ne semblait pas du tout consciente du danger que son fils courrait à fréquenter Albus Severus.

* * *

><p>Hermione se tenait devant le large évier en porcelaine de la cuisine. Avant l'incendie qui réduisit le Terrier première version en cendres, la petite maison n'avait qu'une salle à manger juste assez grande pour accueillir autour de sa table tous les membres de la famille Weasley, si on acceptait de se serrer un peu et trop peu de chambres pour loger confortablement chacun des enfants.<p>

Après la guerre, Ron et elle avaient sacrifié l'idée d'un mariage en grande pompe, pour faire les travaux nécessaire à une maison spacieuse et fonctionnelle. Aujourd'hui, le Terrier pouvait accueillir pour les occasions exceptionnelles, leurs parents, les six frères et sœur de Ron avec leurs conjoints et leurs enfants autour de la même table. Pour le coucher, c'était toujours un peu compliqué. Mais en faisant dormir Charlie sur le canapé-lit du salon et en regroupant les enfants deux par deux dans la même chambre, cela pouvait s'arranger.

Comme Hermione avait planifiée de planter dans le jardin les bulbes de roses Black-Magic qu'elle avait reçut à Noël, elle avait troquée sa robe de sorcier stricte du palais de justice contre une bonne vieille paire de Jeans usée et un tee shirt qui commençait à être légèrement délavé.

Ron entra dans la cuisine au moment où elle commençait à lancer des sorts ménagers pour que les couteaux tranchent tranquillement quelques pommes. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence aussi, il sourit et en profita pour l'observer discrètement. Tant d'années étaient passés à ses côtés, et son sourire était toujours la seule chose qui pouvait guérir toutes ses peines. C'était ça, la vraie magie, songea Ron. L'amour.

Quand deux bras fermes entourèrent sa taille, Hermione sourit et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les baisers tendres que Ron déposaient contre sa gorge. En vingt-trois ans de mariage, jamais elle n'avait cessé de l'aimer. Il y avait eu des disputes, des peines et des colères, mais pas une seule fois elle n'avait remis ses sentiments en question. Ron était l'homme de sa vie, et les tempêtes qu'ils avaient dû traverser n'avaient fait que renforcer les liens qui les unissaient l'un à l'autre.

« Cette saloperie finira par avoir ta peau, commenta Ron en désignant la tasse de café dans laquelle Hermione trempait ses lèvres.

-Le café ne rend pas cardiaque, Ron. Pas plus que l'alcool ne donne le cancer. C'est l'abus qui tue, rétorqua-t-elle avec son éternel air de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

-Hum … J'aime ton parfum, souffla Ron sans lien logique.

Il avait posé son front contre l'épaule de sa femme et respirait l'odeur de son cou. Hermione sourit, caressant les mains de son mari croisé sur son ventre, appréciant la chaleur de ce corps blotti contre le sien et la caresse de son souffle dans sa nuque.

« Ron, je ne porte jamais de parfum, souleva Hermione.

-Si. Le mien, murmura-t-il, et c'est celui que je préfère sur ta peau. »

Rougissant, Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur le bras.

« Ronald Weasley ! Tu n'es qu'un vil flatteur. »

Ron relâcha son étreinte en riant, non sans avoir au préalable volé une grappe de raisin dans l'assiette de fruit qu'Hermione était en train de préparer. Elle ne le réprimanda que dans un regard. Ron était toujours aussi glouton qu'il l'était pendant les festins à Poudlard où il semblait pouvoir s'empiffrer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

« Chérie, tu crois que Harry aurait pu … ? demanda-t-il soudain, son sourire ayant disparut pour laisser place à un air angoissé. »

Hermione abandonna sa tasse sur le bord de l'évier, et posa une main réconfortante sur l'avant bras de son mari. Elle lui rendit son regard préoccupé.

« Tromper ta soeur ? Devina-t-elle.

Ron acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Cela faisait des années que leur complicité les avait menés à un point tel qu'ils se comprenaient sans se parler et que chacun pouvait savoir à quoi l'autre pensait quasiment simultanément.

« Je sais seulement par Harry qu'après la naissance de Lily, Ginny n'était plus très câline. Du coup je me demande si … Enfin tu vois … S'il n'aurait pas eu une faiblesse dont Ginny aurait finalement eu vent. »

Hermione soupira. Elle y avait elle-même pensée. Ses derniers temps, Ginny avait beaucoup changé. Froide, distante, presque méprisante, elle se réjouissait en public d'être marié à Harry, mais dans leur vie privé, Hermione ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu donner une preuve quelconque de son amour au brun. La célébrité semblait lui être montée à la tête. D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas été de sa famille, Hermione aurait sûrement cessé de fréquenter Ginny depuis quelques années.

Elle savait que son meilleur ami n'était pas un coureur de jupon. Mais face à l'attitude glacée et aux reproches injustifiés constants, elle n'aurait pas été si surprise que ça d'apprendre qu'une gentille fille suffisamment entreprenante ait pu réussir à séduire Harry. Il était un homme après tout, pas un morceau de bois.

« Si c'était le cas, tu lui pardonnerais ?

-On est toujours dans les suppositions ? Demanda Ron, suspicieux.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Parce que tu as ce regard bizarre. Cette espèce de lueur enflammée d'intuition féminine qui fait peur à Hugo quand il vient de faire un mauvais coup. »

Hermione eut un petit sourire malgré le sérieux de la conversation mais il s'effaça vite de son visage, remplacé par un air beaucoup plus préoccupé.

« Soyons honnête, Chéri. Je sais que Ginny est ta sœur et je ne veux pas insulter ta famille. Mais elle se comporte … disons de façon très désobligeante envers Harry depuis quelques années déjà.

-C'est sûr que si on fait apparaître des gnomes dans le jardins du voisin, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'ils dévorent nos chouraves ensuite. »

Cette version sorcière du proverbe « On récolte ce que l'on sème. » avait toujours fait sourire son épouse, mais cette fois cela ne chassa pas l'inquiétude de son regard.

« Il n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un tombeur … Mais supposons que Harry ait vraiment … Oh ! Bonjour James, s'interrompit Hermione, embarrassée. »

Ron se retourna et vit en effet son neveu qui se tenait sagement derrière lui. Le sérieux semblait être de mise ce matin là, car lui aussi abordait un air grave, son visage habituellement jovial totalement fermé.

« Bonjour, tante Hermione. Oncle Ron, ajouta-t-il avec un petit signe de tête. Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler, c'est plutôt important. »

Surprise, Hermione jeta un regard interrogateur à Ron qui lui signifia d'un petit mouvement d'épaule que lui-même ignorait de quoi le petit pouvait bien vouloir leur parler.

« Oui, bien sûr. Tu veux t'asseoir ? Proposa Hermione en prenant elle-même place à la table.

Le jeune homme accepta et prit place en face d'elle. Quand elle fut certaine qu'il était bien installé, elle lui demanda gentiment de quoi il désirait discuter. James baissa la tête plutôt indisposé.

« Et bien, c'est assez délicat … Ca concerne mon frère, commença-t-il. »

Ron fronçât les sourcils. Les deux frères n'avaient pas une relation très stable et jamais la complicité que lui-même avait entretenue avec Fred et George par exemple, n'était apparue entre eux. La situation devait être vraiment préoccupante si le gamin ce sentait obligé de leur en parler.

« Il a menti à Papa, et ce qu'il fait est vraiment grave. »

Alertée par le ton du garçon, Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur son bras, l'encourageant à poursuivre son récit d'une expression bienveillante.

« Tu peux tout nous dire, James. Nous sommes aussi sa famille. S'il a des ennuis il faut que nous le sachions.

-Ce qu'il fait est malsain et immoral. Il n'est pas « ami » avec Malfoy. Il … enfin il couche avec Scorpius Malfoy. Et il est chez lui en ce moment, annonça le brun. Maman dit que les tapettes vont en Enfer et que ce sont des pervers qui en grandissant violent des petits garçons. Je ne voudrais pas que Hugo … »

Hermione et Ron eurent bel bien l'air scandalisés voir choqués, mais pas du tout pour la raison à laquelle James avait songé. Ron s'était toujours gardé d'intervenir dans l'éducations des enfants qui n'étaient pas les siens, mais là, il ne pensa pas une seconde à empêcher Hermione de s'insurger à voix haute.

« Ta mère à tort ! s'exclama-t-elle, tellement irritée que ses traits habituellement fins devenaient ceux du furie. James, l'homosexualité et la pédophilie sont des choses extrêmement différentes ! Les pédophiles sont des personnes malades qui ont besoin d'être soignés. Mais l'homosexualité, c'est tout simplement deux personnes du même sexe qui s'aiment. Et il n'y a rien de pervers, d'immoral ou de condamnable à l'amour ! Même chez les animaux nobles comme le loup, le cygne, l'hippogriffe, la licorne ou le phoenix, qui ne se choisissent qu'un seul partenaire pour la vie, il arrive de trouver des couple de même sexe. C'est quelque chose de naturel ! Dire des homosexuels qu'ils sont pervers ou anormaux est non seulement ridicule, mais aussi profondément immature !

« Ta tante a raison, certifia Ron. Quand les sentiments sont sincères et réciproques, et que la relation est mutuellement consentie, il n'y a rien de plus normal ou de plus naturel. L'amour lorsqu'il est véritable ne s'embarrasse pas de formes. Homme ou femme, quand le cœur parle, il n'y a rien à condamner ou à juger. »

Estomaqué, James les dévisagea. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa tante vociférer ainsi ou son oncle prononcer des paroles aussi sages … Comment pouvaient-ils prétendre que c'était normal ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient cinglés ? Ça n'avait rien de naturel ! Rien du tout ! Enfin, c'était deux hommes par Merlin ! Deux hommes !

Hermione grimaça intérieurement en voyant le regard déçu presque dégouté que son neveu posait sur eux. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne changerait pas la vision des choses de James en quelques minutes s'il avait été élevé ainsi, mais elle savait aussi qu'il était nécessaire que quelqu'un lui explique ce qu'elle venait de lui expliquer. Avec un peu de chances et à force de le lui répéter, cela sèmerait peut-être un infime doute sur ce que le garçon croyait savoir. Et alors peut-être, juste un peu, remettrait-il en question son intolérance. D'ici là, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus à faire. Malheureusement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, repris-t-elle calmement, c'est vrai que ton frère a menti et qu'il faudra en parler à ton père. Ton oncle et moi irons lui en parler après le déjeuner. Peux-tu aller chercher les autres, s'il te plait ? Nous allons passer à table. »

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, James sortit de la cuisine d'un pas vif, outré par la réaction des deux adultes. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Ils avaient perdu la raison; voilà tout ! On verrait bien comment réagirait son père en apprenant la terrible nouvelle.

* * *

><p>« Tu as fait quoi ? »<p>

Hugo était un peu plus loin, hors de portée de voix, s'ils ne parlaient pas trop fort. Il cueillait des brins de lavandes pour ajouter au bouquet de Rose et Teddy dû utiliser tout son sang froid pour ne pas hurler sur James.

« Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Est-ce que tu es seulement conscient des ennuis que tu risques de leur attirer ?

Teddy essayait de parler le plus bas possible pour qu'Hugo ne puisse les entendre, mais il était furieux de l'attitude de son ami.

« Que _je_ risque de leur attirer ? Teddy, est-ce que tu as bien compris la situation ? Ils couchent ensemble ! Mon frère se fait enculer comme une tapette ! »

La main de Teddy fendit l'air et un claquement sonore retentit quand elle s'abatit violemment contre la joue de James. Teddy serra les poings et se força à respirer profondément pour retrouver son calme

« Je suis tellement déçu. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais un esprit aussi étroit. Tu me dégoutes !

Ces mots firent plus mal à James que la gifle qu'il avait reçu ou que toutes les insultes que Teddy aurait pu lui jeter à la figure. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souffrait autant et, massant sa joue irradiante de douleur, il fit appel à la colère pour étouffer la peine qu'il ressentait soudainement.

« C'est moi qui te dégoute ? Lança-t-il tremblant de rage de la tête aux pieds.

-Baisse d'un ton ! souffla froidement Teddy en désignant son frère du regard. »

Le regard perçant foudroyant ainsi que la froide maîtrise dont Teddy faisait preuve était bien plus impressionnante et intimidante que tous les cris et toute la fureur que James avait jamais vu. Il en resta coi, incapable de parler devant le courroux glacial de Teddy.

« Tu sais, en général les homophobes les plus virulent dans ton genre sont souvent des gays refoulés. Tu devrais peut-être te poser quelques questions sur toi-même avant d'oser pointer les autres du doigts ! D'ici là je ne tiens pas à avoir une autre discussion avec toi sur ce sujet ! Je ne tiens plus à te parler tout court d'ailleurs. »

Sur ce, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Teddy lui tourna le dos et héla son petit frère.

« Hugo ! Viens, on rentre. C'est l'heure de manger ! »

Le ton sec surpris Hugo et le poussa à obéir en vitesse. James les suivit, fulminant quelques pas derrière. Lui ? Une tapette refoulée ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il allait lui monter qu'il n'était pas un pervers comme son frère. Alors, bien décidé à prouver à Teddy qu'il était parfaitement normal, il décréta que la première chose qu'il ferait en rentrant à la maison, serait de chercher Rose pour lui dire qu'il acceptait de sortir avec elle …

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre : Notre Père**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Type : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 4**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco, Scorpius/Albus Severus**

**Résumé : Albus et Scorpius sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois et à l'issue de leur quatrième année, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, passer un week-end l'un chez l'autre. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs deux pères … Entre un Harry quasiment bipolaire après son divorce et un Draco rendu aigri par la mort de sa chère Astoria, les vacances des deux garçons promettent d'être palpitantes.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Néron fut réveillé par un grattement diffus sur le montant de sa fenêtre. Il s'était accordé une petite sieste avant le déjeuner pour récupérer un peu de la fatigue du voyage en train depuis Poudlard. Il aimait être toujours en forme et n'hésitait pas à s'accorder des petites pauses pour être « au top », comme il se plaisait à le dire. Il leva la tête de son oreiller en plume, ouvrant un œil puis l'autre, et se redressa sur un coude.

Il aperçut une toute chouette petite mais suffisamment robuste pour taper assez violemment contre le carreau, posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser et hululait gaiment en cognant son bec de plus en plus fort contre le verre. Craignant que la motivation de la chouette n'ait raison de sa vitre, il se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre avant qu'elle ne se fissure sous les assauts répétés du volatile.

Intrigué par la provenance du dit oiseau, Néron s'écarta de l'encadrement et le laissa entrer. Alors que la chouette allait distraitement se poser sur son bureau, le garçon put remarquer des arabesques sur le papier froissé. Son cœur se gonfla de joie en reconnaissant l'écriture fluide avec laquelle on avait tracé son nom. C'était surement une lettre de Teddy.

« Mon vieux, souffla-t-il pour lui-même, t'es sacrément mordu si ça te suffit pour sourire comme un idiot. »

Il soupira en dénouant en tranquillement le parchemin attaché à la patte de la chouette.

« Je dois être masochiste. Il est amoureux de cet abruti de Potter, pas besoin d'être un grand devin pour le comprendre. »

La chouette hulula doucement, comme si elle compatissait et il sourit.

« Bah, t'en fait pas pour moi, boule de plumes. »

Néron se retourna pour ouvrir le premier tiroir de sa commode, là où il gardait toujours de quoi récompenser les hiboux qui venaient frapper à son carreau. Puis, il laissa la petite chouette déchiqueter gaiement son morceau de viande séché et alla s'asseoir sur son lit pour lire tranquillement la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir.

Sa chambre était grande et lumineuse. Il avait un grand lit double, un bureau de travail, deux fauteuils confortable près de la cheminée, des tapis moelleux et une grande bibliothèque qui s'étendait sur tout le pan d'un mur. Contrairement à son meilleur ami, Scorpius, qui affectionnait les couleurs de leur maison et décorait tout en vert et argent, Néron avait un faible pour les couleurs vives.

Bien sûr, par principe, il avait bannit le rouge et or. Il avait des rideaux blancs écru et les murs de sa chambre étaient peint d'un vert pistache qui faisait soupirer sa mère d'horreur. Son couvre-lit était d'un beau bleu azur qui se rapprochait, par une coïncidence purement née du hasard, de la couleur des yeux de Teddy.

Le reste du mobilier était devenu blanc, le orange vif qu'il avait initialement choisi ayant failli donner un infarctus à sa mère. Les fauteuils de velours écrus comportaient tout de même des coutures tangerines sur lesquelles il fallait se pencher pour réussir à en percevoir la couleur, seule concession de sa mère concernant ce qu'elle appelait « sa lubie orangée ».

Le manteau de la cheminée d'opale était l'unique vestige du faste classique de cette pièce dans l'ancien Manoir Zabini, avant que son père autorise chaque membre de la famille à choisir la décoration qu'ils souhaitaient pour leurs chambres. Son père éprouvait un rebut quasi épidermique pour les traditions de sang-purs qu'il jugeait absurdes et désuètes aussi avait-il refusé de vivre dans un musée de l'époque victorienne totalement figé et sans la moindre âme.

Néron, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Blaise selon sa mère et tous les amis de la famille, soutenait son père à cent pour cent. D'ailleurs, cela faisait toujours grincer des dents Scorpius, qui au contraire, avait été élevé dans le respect absolu des traditions. Néron faillit éclater de rire en se souvenant de l'expression d'effroi mêlée d'horreur que son meilleur ami avait affiché sans la moindre retenue lorsqu'il était venu pour la première fois au « Manoir » Zabini.

Sans plus attendre, Néron s'avachit sur son lit, attrapa son coussin pour le caler sous son ventre et commença la lecture, fébrile et excité à l'idée de découvrir ce que la lettre contenait. Le début le fit beaucoup rire. Le petit Hugo était un comique, il devinait que Teddy ne devait pas s'ennuyer avec un petit frère aussi marrant. Néron comprenait sans peine pourquoi Athéna se disait amoureuse de lui. Il ne le lui avouerait sans doute jamais, mais il trouvait qu'ils formeraient un couple tout à fait adorable.

En revanche, lorsque le métis arriva à la partie évoquant la crétinerie monumentale de James, son poing se serra de rage sur le papier froissé. Il se retint d'asséner un violent coup de pied dans son mur (Néron était un impulsif) et respira à fond plusieurs fois de suite comme Albus Severus lui avait montré pour lui apprendre à se calmer et à se détendre dans les situations de crise. Bien qu'il eût l'impression de se préparer à accoucher, Néron dut avouer que cette technique était efficace. Aussi poursuivit-il sa lecture :

« … _J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais James a tout raconté à mes parents. Maintenant ils savent pour Albus et Scorpius, et j'ai très peur pour eux. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, alors j'ai envoyé le hibou de mon père chez les Malfoy. Je me dis qu'au moins, ils auront le temps de se préparer pour une confrontation. _

_Je suis tellement désolé. »_

Ah ! Teddy était vraiment un ange tombé du ciel. Il était si sensible et tellement attentionné. Néron se surprit à enlacer tendrement son coussin avant de se ressaisir en réprimant un fou-rire. Scorpius, qui se moquait fréquemment de sa fâcheuse habitude de communiquer avec lui-même parfois à voix haute, avait fondamentalement raison de s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale. La schizophrénie était sans doute à sa portée s'il ne se maitrisait pas !

_« Mais toi, comment vas-tu ? J'aimerais aussi recevoir tes lettres, savoir comment tu vas et ce qui ce passe de ton côté. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Néron et j'aimerais te compter parmi mes amis. »_

« Wahou, trop parfait ! S'extasia Néron. Teddy, tu vas me faire mourir avec des phrases comme celle-là. »

Ok. Il allait définitivement finir interner à St Mangouste, mais il était tellement ravi qu'il s'en fichait éperdument à ce moment précis. Néron se força à sortir de sa micro-transe et acheva enfin la lettre. Teddy concluait par des salutations chaleureuses qui le firent sourire plus largement encore.

Une fois sa lecture terminée, Néron roula sur le dos, son coussin toujours serré contre son abdomen et admira le papier comme s'il était là huitième merveille du monde. Après s'être interrogé mentalement sur l'endroit optimal où il devrait l'encadrer, il se releva d'un bond pour rejoindre son bureau. Il fouilla parmi le désordre pour trouver une plume, de l'encre et un vieux morceau de parchemin. Aussi, sans perdre de temps, Néron attrapa sa plume pour répondre à Teddy. Il était tellement enthousiaste que les mots lui vinrent simplement en toute spontanéité.

_« Hey Salut Toi, _

_Une chance que j'ai reçu ta lettre, j'allais envoyer une division d'aurors à la poursuite de James. J'avais déjà rédigé l'ordre de mission tu sais ? « Arrêter James Potter pour le meurtre de Teddy Lupin, lâchement assassiné pour avoir pactisé avec un Serpentard. » Finalement, j'ai pu les rappeler in extremis avant qu'ils ne se déploient autour du Terrier et lancent l'assaut. _

_Pour cette histoire de Serpentard, j'espère que tu n'étais pas sérieux ! Non sérieusement Teddy, on s'en fout des maisons. En fait, c'est juste un gros prétexte pour pouvoir détester les Gryffondor en accusant nos ancêtres Serpentard plutôt que d'avouer que l'on ne veut pas faire l'effort de se mêler aux autres. Et vice versa ! _

_Objectivement, je trouve ça débile. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai appris le véritable sens du mot « gentil ». Et je n'ai jamais rencontré des garçons plus drôles que les fils Longdubat. Et non, je ne trouve pas ça idiot que tu aies le sentiments de pouvoir tout me dire. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu ressentes tout ça, et comme c'est réciproque il n' y a pas de raisons d'être gêné !_

_En ce qui concerne ton petit frère, je le trouve très drôle ! C'est la preuve qu'il t'aime beaucoup et qu'il est prêt à aller loin pour te « garder à la maison ». Ma sœur, le seul truc gentil qu'elle ait fait pour moi les huit dernières années, c'est d'empêcher son chat de bouffer mon hibou. Et encore, gentil, faut le dire vite. C'est surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas dépenser son argent de poche pour m'en acheter un autre. Chez nous c'est la règle : tu casses, tu payes !_

_Ou si tu ne peux pas ou ne veux pas payer, tu peux remplacer l'objet en question par quelque chose qui ait la même valeur. Dans un sens c'est assez pratique … Grâce à ça, imagine un peu tous les cadeaux de noël affreux offerts par la famille Parkinson que mon père a pu remplacer. Je crois qu'on a un cimetière de poteries et de vases en tout genre derrière la maison … _

_Mais bref, si jamais Hugo devient trop lourd, tu peux toujours lui dire que par le sang de ta mère, tu es lié à lui. Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Je suis sûre que si tu cherches dans ton arbre généalogique quelque part il doit y avoir un Black qui s'est marié avec une Weasley ou à l'arrière grand-mère de la cousine germaine du huitième enfant de la troisième sœur en partant de la gauche. Non mais sans déconner, les familles de sang pur, on est tous reliés d'une façon où d'une autre. Alors il n'y a aucun risque de raconter des cracs, même involontairement. C'est à ce demander comment ça ce fait qu'on ne soit pas encore tous des taré consanguin._

_Quoique … Vu la mentalité de certain d'entre nous, on pourrait croire qu'on y a pas tous échappé. Je ne parle pas des Foley, non, je n'oserais jamais._

_Ne t'en fait pas trop pour Albus et Scorpius. Ce sont des petits malins : ils sont rusés et ils ont de la ressource. S'ils devaient affronter de vrais problèmes, ils ne seraient pas tous seuls à défendre leur point de vue. Le dirlo (qui est le parrain du père de Sco' tu le savais ?) est de leur côté. Et puis franchement, les connaissant, le seul moyen de les séparer sans leur accord, ça serait d'en tuer un des deux. Et encore. _

_Scorpius n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire sans rien dire. Tandis qu'Albus Severus, il a beau avoir l'air tout doux tout mignon comme ça, mais je l'ai vu en colère une fois (crois moi, avec lui une fois suffit) et je peux t'assurer que quand il sent son couple menacé, il peut devenir extrêmement vindicatif. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de cet attardé de Foley à l'époque et je n'aimerais certainement pas être à la place du pauvre petit sorcier qui tenterait de le séparer de Scorpius aujourd'hui._

_En clair, respire un bon coup, relax, tout vas bien aller pour eux. Et surtout tu n'es pas responsable de ce que fait James ! Et tu n'as pas à être désolé pour cet attardé !_

_Ici tout va très bien pour moi. Je suis bien rentrée et j'ai une grosse faim, mais mon père devait finir de régler un dossier urgent avant de faire à manger. Et comme c'est pas une bonne idée que ma mère cuisine, je combat seul l'hypoglycémie qui me guette. Ma sœur a décidé pour l'instant de faire semblant de ne pas être une créature démoniaque échappée des Enfers, mais une petite fille ordinaire et adorable. À ma grande surprise elle y parvient ! En même temps çà ne fait que deux heures qu'on est rentré. _

_Je suppose qu'elle accumule ses pouvoirs maléfiques en prévision de la venue de Joachim. C'est le fils d'un ami de ma mère. Il a seize ans et c'est une exception dans son genre. Il vient d'une famille de sang-pur mais il a décidé de vivre de la musique au lieu de faire de grandes études. Imagine un peu le scandale : pour se perfectionner, il est parti étudier en France dans une école moldue qui s'appelle « Le Conservatoire ». Pour tout te dire, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il le conserve un peu plus longtemps. Parce qu'à son programme, il y aura gamme, gamme et re-gamme. Enfin, il y a des choses pires dans la vie qu'un type qui pollue votre conduit auditif … Ou pas !_

_Tu pourras d'ailleurs te faire un avis lui, puisqu'il va rentrer avec nous à Poudlard en Septembre. La famille de son père a décidé de céder sur ses motivations « anormales » s'il suivait un cursus normal dans une école de magie. Mais apparemment, il a trouvé une prof de musique magique qui pourrait lui donner des cours à Pré-au-Lard, alors … _

_J'attend ta réponse avec impatience. Vivement ta prochaine lettre. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir correspondre avec toi. Ne laisse pas James te faire du mal ! N'hésitez à me joindre si tu as le moindre problème, je serais toujours là pour toi ! _

_Chaleureusement, _

_Néron. »_

* * *

><p>« Les enfants, on passe à table ! »<p>

La voix rauque et puissante de son père provenant du rez-de-chaussée perça le silence et Néron faillit échapper un hurlement de joie. Le message salvateur marquait la fin du calvaire du jeun qu'il subissait depuis deux interminables heures. Il bondit de son bureau et se rua vers la porte à pas lourds.

Quand il reviendrait l'encre aurait suffisamment séché pour pouvoir plier le parchemin et renvoyer la petite chouette avec sa réponse auprès de Teddy. Il avait le cœur léger et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire un peu niaisement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute … Pourquoi Teddy était-il aussi mignon ? Ce n'était pas juste !

Il se retourna avant de sortir de sa chambre pour lancer un regard d'avertissement à la chouette.

« Fais comme chez toi, mais sous aucun prétexte, tu entends, aucun, je ne veux voir d'accrocs sur mon couvre lit. Tu as compris ?

-Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? fit la petite voix aiguë d'Athéna derrière la porte. »

Alors que Néron tournait la poignée et poussait le battant, il la vit. Elle se tenait devant lui, ses couettes aux rubans verts retombaient de chaque côté de son visage, lui donnant un air plus espiègle encore, si c'était possible. Néron réprima un sourire amusé pour lui jeter un air faussement hautain. Il aimait particulièrement faire croire le contraire mais il devait avouer qu'il adorait sa sœur.

« Pas tout seul ! Je parlais à la chouette d'un ami, expliqua-t-il doctement.

-Elle ne peut pas te comprendre, gros benêt ! rétorqua Athéna en courant vers les marches. »

Néron et Athéna partageaient tout deux la même énergie virulente qui donnait des sueurs froides à Pansy lorsque sa famille leur rendait visite. Elle avait depuis longtemps cessé d'espérer voir son fils agir en véritable sang-pur et ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur l'éducation de ses petits-enfants. En même temps, elle aurait dû s'y attendre en épousant Blaise qui avait lui-même envoyer paitre ses parents et leurs méthodes d'éducation … Aussi c'est sans surprise que Pansy entendit ses deux enfants dévaler les marches du grand escalier avec précipitation.

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est une chouette intelligente ! s'exclama-t-il en suivant la petite fille.

-N'importe quoi ! s'exclama la petite fille en entrant dans la cuisine. Papa, Néron parle tout seul ! »

Quand ils arrivèrent en courant presque dans la salle à manger spacieuse, Pansy était déjà assise à table et Blaise remplissait un verre de jus de citrouille pour elle. Elle récompensa son mari d'un baiser langoureux ce qui amusa beaucoup Néron, sachant pertinemment que sa mère, qui mettait un point d'honneur à respecter la tradition des sang-purs, finissait par s'éloigner de plus en plus de la bienséance de son rang.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda sa sœur en sautant agilement sur sa chaise, ses genoux relevés contre elle, lui donnant l'air d'un petit chat.

-De la tourte. Assied-toi convenablement ma princesse, demanda gentiment Blaise. »

Athéna obéit à son père et reposa ses deux pieds bien à plat. Elle observa de ses grands yeux emplis d'un plaisir anticipé son père distribuer une part de son plat préféré à chaque membre de la petit famille. La salle à manger de la maison Zabini n'avait rien de faste ou de tape à l'œil. Elle était grande certes, mais fonctionnelle. Confortable avec ses chaises rembourrées en bois sombre et tissus vert, son lustre dispensant une lumière douce et ses meuble de cuisine acajou, mais pas clinquante ou grandiose.

Blaise aurait voulu avoir assez d'enfant pour remplir la longue table en bois vernis qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Mais les deux grossesses de Pansy avaient été éprouvantes et après la naissance d'Athéna, son médicomage lui avait fortement conseillé de renoncer à enfanter à nouveau. Ce qui, finalement, n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose vu l'hyperactivité marquée de ses enfants, songea-t-il.

« Dis moi mon grand, commença Blaise en tendant son assiette à Néron qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir, tu as commencé à penser à ce que tu voulais faire comme études après Poudlard ? Parce que, tu passes quand même tes ASPICS l'année prochaine ! »

Néron leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Je trouve ça tellement débile de me demander de choisir ce que je voudrais faire toute ma vie alors que je ne sais même pas ce que je veux porter demain matin.

-C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup demander ! Tu n'es encore qu'un petit bébé et tu dois déjà choisir dans quelle Université Magique tu veux aller. Tout ça va trop vite, geignit Pansy les yeux gorgés de larmes d'émotions. »

Blaise sourit tendrement à sa femme et serra brièvement son épaule avant d'aller s'asseoir à son tour, son assiette fumante l'attendant tranquillement. Il trouvait Pansy très émotive en ce moment, ça ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure, Pansy ayant toujours été une fille sensible, mais c'était quand même exagéré.

« Moi, s'exclama Athéna pleine de conviction les yeux flamboyant de détermination, plus tard je serais une épouse ! Et Hugo sera mon mari ! »

Néron éclata d'un rire franc.

« Épouse ce n'est pas un métier, espèce de cracmol !

-Je ne suis pas une cracmol ! Et puis c'est quand même un travail ! Je raccommoderais ses vêtements, je ferais ses lessives, je m'occuperais des enfants et je lui ferais à manger tous les jours ! Énuméra-t-elle avec ravissement et envie. »

Néron eut un reniflement cynique.

« Tu veux l'épouser seulement pour hériter alors ! Parce que dès qu'il goûtera à ta cuisine, il tombera raide mort ! se moqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je fais très bien à manger d'abord ! Protesta la petite fille, affichant une moue boudeuse en croisant ses bras sous ses coudes.

-Pour les dragons peut-être.

-T'es qu'un crétin !

-Mais ce que je cuisine est comestible ! Et puis, on dit femme au foyer, conclut Néron en prenant son air prétentieux et supérieur qu'il réservait habituellement à ses imitations publics de James Potter. »

Pansy et son mari échangèrent un regard amusé teinté d'exaspération. Ils avaient l'habitude des joutes verbales de leurs enfants. Pour autant, ils ne voulaient pas que ça dégénère.

« Ça suffit, intervint calmement Blaise. Je joue déjà aux avocats au travail, je n'ai pas envie de le faire chez moi. »

Il n'avait pas eu à lever la voix, même pas à user d'autorité. Ses enfants étaient bien élevé, quoiqu'en pense sa belle famille.

« De toute façon, toi aussi t'es amoureux, fit Athéna avec une grimace pour son frère. Alors il n'y a pas de raisons pour que tu te moques de moi à cause de ça !

- Oh vraiment ? Se réjouit Pansy sans cacher sa curiosité. Et qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Il y avait un moment déjà que Pansy et Blaise savaient que leur fils préférait les garçons. Ils avaient tout de suite accepté la chose. En même temps, ils avaient été les premiers à vivre, via Draco, la douleur d'une homosexualité refoulée. Et l'état dans lequel leur ami était aujourd'hui laissait présager ce qu'aurait risqué Néron si ses parents s'étaient montrés aussi obtus que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

Blaise, qui était en train de sucrer son café, ajoutant machinalement cuillère après cuillère dans sa tasse, fixant toute son attention sur son fils. Finalement, Néron lui retira le sucrier des mains, un air vaguement amusé au visage.

« Méfie-toi, Papa ! Il commence à y avoir un peu de café dans ton sucre. »

Surpris, Blaise baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que sa tasse était remplie d'une espèce de bouillie brunâtre. Du sucre imbibé de café plutôt qu'un café trop sucré. Pansy lui lança un regard qui se voulait plein de reproches mais qui laissait transparaitre facilement l'amusement de sa femme.

« C'est compliqué maman, poursuivit le garçon en se tournant vers sa mère. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment bien mais il n'est pas libre pour l'instant.

« Pour l'instant ? Comment ça pour l'instant ? Il est en couple mais songe à rompre ? demanda son père en trempant un macaron dans la tasse de café nouvellement versé et idéalement dosé en sucre cette fois.

-C'est pas aussi simple ! Il n'est pas réellement en couple, c'est juste qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est arrivé à Lysandra, tu sais ? intervint Athéna. Et elle sort avec Caligula, maintenant. Au début Caligula hésitait entre elle et Célestine. Du coup, Lysandra lui avait fait une liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle était mieux que Célestine. Et ça a marché ! Oh, je sais ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je vais écrire une liste et tu pourras l'envoyer à Teddy ! »

Elle bondit hors de table et courut vers les escaliers, laissant son assiette vide comme seul témoin de sa présence quelques secondes auparavant.

« Quoi ? Non ! s'exclama Néron. Reviens ici ! Athéna je t'interdis de faire ça, tu m'entends ! »

Il repoussa vivement sa chaise et se lança à sa poursuite. Lui aussi avait terminé son repas en un temps record.

« Athéna Zabini ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Pansy et Blaise éclatèrent de rire en observant la petite silhouette frêle et longiligne d'Athéna disparaître dans les escaliers, talonnée de près par Néron qui faisait autant de bruit en se déplaçant qu'une patrouille d'éléphants. Au moins, leurs enfants savaient mettre de la vie dans la maison. Puis leur hilarité s'estompa et un plis préoccupé vint barré le front de Blaise. Tendrement, Pansy effleura sa joue, voulant chasser les ombres de son regard.

« À quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Je me disais que l'histoire de Néron ressemble à celle de Draco. Et j'ai peur qu'il se fasse mal. Après tout, l'état actuel dans lequel se trouve Draco est en grande partie dû au fait qu'il n'a jamais réussi à se guérir de son amour pour Harry.

-Tu crois ? S'enquit Pansy, inquiète.

-J'en suis sûr, soupira Blaise. Depuis le début son mariage n'était qu'une grande mascarade. Astoria et lui se sont mariés pour obéir à leur famille. Mais ils n'ont été heureux ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était juste un mariage d'intérêt.»

Pansy se pencha et embrassa doucement les lèvres de son mari.

« Notre fils est bien plus fort que Draco. Nous avons veillé à ce qu'il le soit. Il a des bases bien plus solides. Sa famille l'aime tel qu'il est et le soutient. Peu importe comment finira cette histoire, notre fils peut compter sur nous. C'est ce qui fait toute la différence. Crois moi, mon amour, même si l'homme qu'il aime ne lui rend pas ses sentiments, il ne se fera pas autant de mal que Draco.

-Tu crois ? Cette fois, c'était à Blaise d'être profondément inquiet. »

Pansy sourit, consciente qu'il se posait la même question qu'elle un peu plus tôt. Mais elle était confiante quand elle lui répondit.

« Je ne crois pas … J'en suis sûr. »

Un craquement sonore retentit. Surpris, Blaise et Pansy se tournèrent vers la cheminée d'où provenait le bruit suspect. Le visage de Draco apparaissait, grave et marqué. Il avait l'air tellement peiné et meurtri qu'il n'eut pas à prononcer un mot pour que Blaise se lève d'un bond de sa place et accourt vers l'antre.

« Par Merlin ! Draco ! Ne bouge pas, j'arrive ! s'exclama-t-il, catastrophé par l'apparence désastreuse de son ami.

-Non, ce n'est pas … Je t'assure, je voulais juste … »

La voix de Draco, déformée par des larmes trop longtemps retenues fendit le cœur de Blaise qui serra les dents pour se retenir de transplaner immédiatement, jusque le temps d'assurer à son ami qu'il débarquait chez lui et que ce n'était pas négociable. La politesse avant tout, disait toujours Pansy.

« Je m'en fiche éperdument, Dray' ! J'arrive chez toi dans deux secondes que tu le veuille ou non ! »

Après un dernier regard à sa femme qui approuva sa décision d'un hochement de tête bref, et sans laisser à qui que ce soit le temps de protester, Blaise transplana au Manoir Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre : Notre Père**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Type : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 5**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco, Scorpius/Albus Severus**

**Résumé : Albus et Scorpius sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois et à l'issue de leur quatrième année, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, passer un week-end l'un chez l'autre. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs deux pères … Entre un Harry quasiment bipolaire après son divorce et un Draco rendu aigri par la mort de sa chère Astoria, les vacances des deux garçons promettent d'être palpitantes.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

**Note : Merci à notre Béta, Terra-Of-Lys**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Un « pop » sonore retentit dans la pièce qui se trouvait dans un état plus que douteux et Ron et Hermione se matérialisèrent au milieu du salon dévasté de leur meilleur ami. Leurs pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la moquette et ils aperçurent, interloqués, les cinq centimètres d'eau résiduelle qui noyait le sol et le bas du mobilier. La pièce avait l'air d'avoir subi un dégât des eaux. La tapisserie imbibée gondolait alors que ce qui semblait être des litres de liquide, montait par capillarité jusqu'au plafond qui menacerait sans doute bientôt de se fissurer.

La première réaction de Ron et d'Hermione furent de jeter une panoplie de sort pour sécher, faire évaporer, désengorger toute l'eau qui ruinait petit à petit l'appartement en se répandant dans toutes les pièces.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en lançant un maléfice pour sauver les meubles et la moquette. En traversant le salon puis la salle à manger pour parvenir à la cuisine et à la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, elle identifia un peu circonspecte, la présence d'une population nouvellement installée de limaces gluantes rose fushia.

En réparant progressivement l'accumulation de désastres, Hermione cherchait Harry des yeux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter le chercher à l'étage, elle entendit Ron maugréer à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Elle passa sans les voir devant les bouteilles de gin vides qui se déplaçaient gentiment à la surface de la flaque d'eau qui s'évacuait progressivement par le siphon magique qu'ils avaient matérialisé en arrivant.

« Hermione ! Dépêche-toi viens vite ! »

La panique, en dehors des heures du repas quand le frigo était vide, était inhabituelle chez Ron. Rien mise à part la faim ne pouvait l'obliger à s'agiter et à appeler sa femme à la rescousse, comme plongée dans une détresse déstabilisante. Mais en pénétrant dans la pièce, sa course freinée par l'eau qui l'obligeait à lever les pieds comme si elle marchait avec des palmes, Hermione saisit immédiatement ce qui avait provoqué l'angoisse de son mari.

« OH ! Mon dieu, Harry ! »

Elle se jeta au sol en glissant sur les genoux. Son ami était allongé face contre terre, la moitié du visage immergée dans l'eau et l'autre moitié décoré d'un hématome violet vif. Sans être médicomage, Hermione devinait qu'il était probablement inconscient. Elle palpa son pouls et une pulsation régulière bien qu'en peu lente la rassura sur l'état de vitalité apparente de son ami.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Ron, anxieux.

- Il est juste assommé, je crois. Viens, aide moi, on va le mettre sur le divan. »

Ron prit Harry sous les épaules alors qu'Hermione le saisissait par les pieds. Ils parvinrent à le soulever suffisamment pour l'installer sur le fauteuil en cuir marron de son salon. Hermione se concentra et lança un enchantement de « réanimation » qu'elle avait appris lors d'une formation aux premiers secours à St Mangouste il y avait déjà quelques années.

Elle espéra ne pas être trop rouillée et lança son sort, croisant mentalement les doigts pour que ça fonctionne. Et ce fut apparemment concluant puisqu'Harry ouvrit lentement les paupières et papillonna un instant avant de se redresser.

« Doucement, vieux, le prévint Ron en l'aidant à se mettre assis d'une main autour de ses épaules. Eh bah ! Tu t'es pas loupé !

- Mais ques'qui'spassé ? N'articula pas Harry qui avait la bouche pâteuse et la nausée. »

Il essaya de se situer rapidement dans l'espace, mais il voyait flou et sa tête tournait. Il allait retomber lâchement en arrière sur le fauteuil quand un spasme lui contracta l'estomac avant qu'il ne vomisse ses tripes sur la moquette. En puissants trois jets, il évacua une quantité hallucinante de liquide, plus une ou deux limaces.

Ron retenait son ami par les épaules alors qu'un dernier soubresaut l'obligea à se pencher davantage encore. Hermione qui observait la scène déconcertée, avisa la bouteille de gin trônant sur la table basse d'une grimace de dégoût et la désigna d'un signe de tête réprobateur à son mari. Ron et se massa la nuque, geste qui d'ordinaire le calmait toujours dans les situations désastreuses au boulot.

Alors qu'Harry essuyait d'un revers de manche les résidus d'alcool macéré et de bile au coin de ses lèvres, il leva la tête, un peu décoordonné dans ses mouvements et lança un regard pitoyable qui se voulait sûrement attendrissant mais qui se révélait dans le contexte, absolument ridicule. Il voulait probablement dire « expliquez moi, me laissez pas comme ça les gars ! » mais il semblait penser qu'ouvrir la bouche actuellement n'était pas une bonne idée.

« Je crois que tu t'es saoulé et que tu es tombé, annonça Hermione, son ton teinté de reproches.

- Eh merde ! P'tain et j'ai envie de gerber. »

Harry tenta de se mettre debout brusquement, se dégageant de la poigne de Ron qui s'assurait qu'il ne tomberait pas la face dans son vomi. Évidemment, il vacilla et dut se rasseoir, la pression de la main de son ami lui conseillant gentiment mais fermement de se tenir tranquille.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi ! s'exclama Hermione avec un regard courroucé qui était censé le culpabiliser.

- Mais Mione ! C'est pas ma fauteuuuuh. »

Ron crut bien que sa femme allait exploser dans une de ses colères légendaires. Elle se contenta néanmoins de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur Harry, passablement irritée ce qui n'était jamais bon signe chez elle.

« Avant toute chose, un sortilège inhibiteur d'ivresse ! J'ai pas envie de parler avec quelqu'un qui possède le QI d'une huître bouillie ! »

L'enchantement fut terriblement efficace et Harry se retrouva instantanément libéré de sa nausée et de ses maux de tête. Parce que quoi qu'on en dise, essayer de réfléchir alors que quelqu'un faisait des travaux de voirie publique sur son cortex cérébral n'était pas évident.

Lorsqu'il parvint à reconnecter progressivement ses neurones en mode manuel, le mode automatique étant pour le moment hors service (bien qu'Hermione soit douée en sortilèges, elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire des miracles). Il analysa brièvement la situation en fixant tour à tour le salon inondé, la flaque de vomi au pied de son fauteuil, les regards chargés de reproches et d'inquiétude de ses deux amis et l'appartement complètement vide de Ginny et de ses enfants.

Il se souvint que Ginny l'avait largué et était parti quelque part avec Lily, que James était chez Ron et Hermione et que Albus était chez … Et merde ! Sa journée lui revint en mémoire. Le réveil en retard, encore soûl de la veille pour aller à la gare. Le sortilège qui avait mal tourné. L'eau, les limaces et sa robe de sorcier « Fuck Me I'm Famous », cadeau de Charlie. Le retour à la maison seul. Le gin (il s'était toujours demandé si son goût pour cette boisson avait un quelconque rapport avec le prénom de son ex-femme). Et …. Oh par Merlin. Il était objectivement dans une merde noire. Après une certaine heure, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Tout était horriblement flou. Il pensait se rappeler avoir embrassé Charlie mais c'était confus pour lui. Il fouillait activement sa mémoire pour tenter de reconstruire sa soirée en images.

« Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça Harry ! commença Ron. Tu imagines un peu ce qui se serait passé si tu étais tombé en arrière ? Tu te serais rompu le cou et tu aurais sans doute fini paraplégique comme l'oncle Colvin. Ou mort !

- Harry, fuir ses problèmes dans l'alcool n'apporte jamais rien de bon ! Ça ne fera que t'attirer des ennuis ! surenchérit Hermione.

- C'est bon Mione, vous en faites pas pour moi. Je vais bien !

- Ah bon ? répliqua vertement Ron. Je croyais pourtant que tu t'étais descendu trois bouteilles de gin entre hier et aujourd'hui, que tu étais arrivé complètement bourré pour chercher tes enfants à la gare et qu'on venait juste de te retrouver inconscient, la tête dans ta bave. Excuse moi si je me méprends ! »

Quand Ron en venait à être sarcastique, c'était généralement de mauvais pronostic pour Harry. Il essaya de s'excuser de sa mine de chien battu, mais ce n'était pas au vieil hippogriffe qu'on apprenait la politesse. Ron ne fit que lui envoyer un regard noir avant de poursuivre. La seule chose qui surprenait Harry était qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas encore hurler dessus. Ça n'allait sûrement pas tarder, songea-t-il.

« Tu es vraiment pathétique ! T'es tellement à l'ouest que t'as même pas remarqué que ton fils se tape la Fouine Junior.

- Quoi ? Comment ça mon fils se tape la Fouine Junior ? »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux globuleux qui donnait à son visage abîmé par l'alcool un air d'ahuri sans cervelle. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, autant pour la délicatesse de son mari que pour la réaction débile d'Harry.

« On avait dit en douceur, Ron ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

- T'as vu son état ? signala Ron en désignant Harry du pouce. Je lui ai balancé les choses sans le moindre tact, et il a même pas pigé … Alors tu imagines avec subtilité ? »

Harry dévisageait toujours ses deux amis, ses synapses ne semblaient pas encore tout à fait connectées aussi il se fit violence et se répéta en boucle la phrase de son meilleur ami pour intégrer l'information. Soudain la lumière apparut dans le brouillard et Harry bondit brusquement de son fauteuil pour attraper brutalement Ron par les deux épaules et le secouer énergiquement.

« Tu as dit quoi ? Mon fils fait quoi ? Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, je t'en prie ! Ron réponds moi ! »

- Calme toi Harry, tu es complètement fou ou quoi ? Cria Hermione en obligeant son ami à lâcher son mari. »

Elle attrapa le menton d'Harry entre deux doigts et pressa ses joues l'une contre l'autre pour enfin le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Le brun n'osa faire un mouvement bien que son amie lui broyait la mâchoire.

« Harry, tu vas m'écouter attentivement car je ne répéterais pas ! prévint-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. James nous a expliqué qu'Albus et Scorpius étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et étaient en couple depuis le retour des vacances de Noël. Tu as compris ? »

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête et fut enfin libérer de la poigne des ongles acérés qu'Hermione plantait dans sa chair. Il se massait la joue en marmonnant dans sa barbe que son amie était folle.

« Sérieusement Harry, il faut que tu arrêtes de boire, insista Ron. Tu finiras par faire des choses vraiment stupides ! »

Alors, Harry tilta et fit enfin le lien entre la nouvelle qu'Hermione venait de lui annonçait et la scène embrumée qui sortait petit à petit de sa mémoire pour se rappeler à lui violemment. Il eut une sorte de flash. Malfoy transplanant chez lui. Malfoy le rattrapant alors qu'il trébuchait. Malfoy qu'il avait embrassé. Malfoy qu'il avait pris pour … Charlie.

« Harry ? Appela Hermione, inquiète de voir son regard devenir vague et son visage, blême.

- Merde … Mione, j'ai embrassé Malfoy. Et je l'ai pris pour Charlie, lança plaintivement Harry en réalisant toute la portée de son geste. »

Quasiment immédiatement, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, conscient de l'énorme boulette qu'il venait de commettre. Mais trop tard, Ron, qui était bien plus éveillé que lui actuellement, avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'il venait de dire et l'interrogeait déjà.

« Quoi ? 'as embrassé la Fouine ? Et tu l'as pris pour Charlie ? Et pourquoi tu prendrais Malfoy pour mon frère avant de te mettre à le bécoter ? »

Ron était dans un état transitoire, prêt à tomber dans la fureur ou dans la compassion en fonction de la réponse qu'Harry allait produire. Mais évidemment, le brun était incapable de mentir dans l'état de confusion dans lequel il se trouvait. Aussi, il baissa la tête pour l'enfouir dans ses mains. Bien conscient qu'avec les regards insistants et scrutateurs de ses deux amis posés sur lui, il ne pourrait s'échapper avec une pirouette, il se décida à avouer. Advienne que pourra.

« Parce que j'ai couché avec Charlie. Et j'étais bourré et j'ai cru que c'était lui qui venait chez moi hier soir. Voila »

Un silence pesant succéda la révélation du brun, puis une fois la surprise passée, Hermione qui voyait son mari devenir tout rouge et se mettre à trembler de rage, s'empressa de poser une main sur son bras pour le calmer.

« Espèce de salopard, articula Ron les dents serrés. »

Harry savait que son ami se retenait de toutes ses forces de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans l'abdomen, plus parce qu'Hermione était là que pour l'épargner d'une quelconque manière. La pression de sa femme sur sa peau l'incitait à garder son sang-froid et à ne pas exploser, quitte à lancer différents éléments du mobilier à la figure de son ami.

« Ron, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'enlisa Harry. Charlie a juste voulu …

- Il a juste baisé avec le mari de sa propre sœur ! T'as juste baisé avec ton putain de beau-frère !

- Je t'assure, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ah bah non ! J'imagine qu'on vient tous de vivre un moment d'hallucination collective ! Dit Ron qui s'était mis à hurler, incapable de rester dans un état de calme relatif une seconde de plus. Tu nous prends vraiment pour un con ?

- Ron écoute ! Je …

- La ferme ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ouvres ta saloperie de bouche en ma présence, prévint Ron, frémissant de colère. Ou bien je t'éclate ta sale petite gueule contre ta putain de moquette !

- Ça suffit vous deux ! cria Hermione, interrompant les deux hommes. »

Ça y est : Hermione était en rentrée en phase d'agressivité aigüe et seul Merlin savait sur qui sa foudre céleste allait s'abattre à présent.

« Ron, laisse parler Harry ! Et toi, lança-t-elle en menaçant son ami d'un index inquisiteur, ne crois pas que je prends ta défense ou celle de Charlie parce que si je ne reçois pas une excellente explication d'ici les vingt prochaines minutes, je t'assure que tu passeras le plus mauvais moment de ta vie ! »

Le silence qui fit suite à sa réplique fut lourd et pesant. Harry n'osait plus relever la tête, se soustrayant volontiers à la haine qui déformait les traits de son meilleur ami et à Hermione qui respirait trop fort, fulminant intérieurement. Finalement, Ron se mit à arpenter le salon, pour tenter de retrouver un semblait de calmer quelque peu, alors qu'Harry échappait un autre soupire d'anxiété. Il ne savait par où commencer …

« C'était en février, commença-t-il en respirant profondément. »

Il tenta de se reprendre. S'il n'y parvenait pas, jamais il ne pourrait finir son récit et il se ferait sûrement démembrer dans quelques minutes par ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Charlie était venu par hasard pour nous rendre visite … »

Ron eut un ricanement grinçant.

« Tiens donc ! Comme par hasard ! J'imagine que c'est aussi par le plus grand des hasards qu'il s'est retrouvé au pieu avec toi ? »

Un regard meurtrier de sa femme parvint à le faire taire. Il ravala tous les sarcasmes qu'il mourrait d'envie de lâcher et se força à garder le silence le temps que son ami termine son histoire.

« Mais Ginny n'était pas là, poursuivi Harry la voix tremblante, en essayant de faire abstraction de l'interruption. Je l'ai invité à prendre un verre et on a parlé. Longtemps. En fait, je n'allais pas vraiment bien … »

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire : il venait de comprendre qu'il avait définitivement perdu Ginny. Que la femme avec qui il vivait était une étrangère. Qu'il ne ressentait rien pour cette inconnue froide, agressive et vaniteuse qui n'était plus la femme qu'il avait épousé. La mère de ses trois enfants, cette femme qu'il avait aimé si fort et admiré pour sa douceur, sa chaleur, sa générosité. Elle n'était plus, elle avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que cette pâle copie qui parlait comme elle, s'habillait comme elle, mais qui n'était _plus_ elle. Le souvenir de cette soirée était particulièrement douloureux et la revivre à travers les mots et les images qui s'insinuaient dans son cerveau lui serrait le cœur.

« Je me forçais quand même à rire à ses plaisanteries, je souriais, mais il a bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Harry n'était pas idiot. Il avait toujours su que la relation qu'il partageait avec Charlie était ambiguë. Entre eux, ça avait fonctionné dès leur première rencontre. Ils s'appréciaient depuis longtemps. La grande maturité d'Harry avait gommé les années qui les séparaient et Charlie l'avait toujours perçu comme son égal. Il n'avait jamais été l'ami du petit frère, où le grand Potter à ses yeux. Juste Harry. Et cela lui avait plu. Il avait été reconnaissant envers Charlie, de le traiter normalement.

Et puis, ils s'amusaient des mêmes choses, partageaient la même ouverture d'esprit et avaient beaucoup des valeurs en commun. Tout cela avait solidifié la complicité déjà existante entre eux. Au fils des années, Charlie était devenu plus que son beau-frère. Ils étaient devenu des amis proches, des confidents qui se comprenaient à demi-mots et lisaient mutuellement l'un dans l'autre. Aussi, Charlie avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui.

« Il m'a demandé ce qu'il se passait. J'ai joué à celui qui ne voit pas de quoi il parle. Ça aurait pu l'énerver. Moi j'aurais été énervé à sa place, mais … »

Hermione le regardait sans dire un mot, debout droite et terriblement crispée à côté de la table basse.

« … lui, il a juste posé sa main sur mon épaule et il m'a dit que ce petit jeu était inutile. Je … J'ai éclaté en sanglot et il m'a versé un verre en me disant de pleurer. Que ça irait mieux ensuite, que ça me ferait du bien. Mais ce n'est pas allé mieux. Alors j'ai craqué, et je lui ai tout raconté du début à la fin. Combien Ginny avait changé, combien elle s'était éloignée, que ma femme, la mère de mes enfants était devenue une parfaite étrangère et que … que je n'avais même plus envie de me battre pour nous. Que je me sentais … le dernier des salauds de ne plus ressentir d'amour pour elle, de ne pas être amoureux de cette inconnue qui a pris sa place. »

Ron qui avait enfin terminé de tourner en rond, s'était rapproché de lui. Il se tenait face au fauteuil et l'observait avec un peu d'empathie, ses prunelles azures plongeant dans les siennes pour capter sa souffrance et sa peine.

« Je lui ai parlé des problèmes que j'avais avec James. Combien j'avais du mal à parler avec mon propre fils. De la distance qui s'était installé entre nous depuis son entré à l'école. De l'indifférence de Lily. De la pression au travail. Et puis des cauchemars … »

Hermione grimaça. Depuis la fin de la guerre contre Voldemort, ils avaient tous passé de mauvaises nuits. Mais s'il lui arrivait de faire des rêves désagréables, aucun ne l'avait jamais faite se réveiller d'un bond, couverte de sueur en hurlant à la mort, comme son mari. Elle avait épousé un Aurore, elle savait combien ce métier pouvait être éprouvant.

Ron se réveillait parfois en criant au beau milieu de la nuit, si tendu et anxieux qu'il préférait se lever et aller prendre une douche que de se recoucher et d'affronter les longues heures qui le séparaient du matin en réfléchissant, seul en proie avec lui-même et ses angoisses les plus profondes. Car jamais il ne lui confiait ses rêves. Les rares fois où elle s'était risqué à le lui proposer, il avait refusé catégoriquement.

« Surtout … Surtout ceux avec … »

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il sentait sa gorge se serrer et l'envie de vomir l'envahit de nouveau. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre d'y accorder la moindre attention, ou il allait craquer et s'effondrer définitivement.

Ron soupira et se laissa tomber sur le divan en face du fauteuil. Les cauchemars. Ils savaient lesquels faisaient encore frissonner d'effroi même longtemps après le réveil. Et il avait une idée bien précise de ceux qui tourmentaient son ami ces derniers temps.

C'était Harry qui avaient trouvé les corps. Harry qui avait fermé leurs paupières. Harry qui les avaient recouvert d'un drap. Il avait empêché Ron d'approcher. Il lui avait juste dit ce qu'il y avait en dessous et lui avait formellement interdit d'aller regarder. Personne d'autre que lui et l'équipe de médicolégiste n'avaient vu.

« … Les enfants ? Devina Ron en frissonnant d'horreur.

- Ouais. Et de l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun repère. De se sentir étranger à sa propre vie et totalement inutile comme si tout le monde fonctionnait autour de moi sans jamais faire attention à ma présence. Mais plus je parlais à Charlie, plus je pleurais. J'étouffais … »

Harry déglutit bruyamment, chassa de ses pensées l'image des corps mutilés sans vie des enfants et reprit son souffle.

« Alors, poursuivit-il, il m'a pris dans ses bras pour me calmer. J'avais tellement honte d'être si faible, de me comporter comme un gamin pleurnichard. Si j'avais été plus fort, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. »

Hermione voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer contre elle à cet instant, lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de la faiblesse, qu'il était simplement humain. Mais si elle le faisait, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la fin des explications, Harry aurait craqué et se serrait fermer pour se protéger de la souffrance que les souvenirs faisaient remonter en lui.

« Il a juste voulu me consoler, Ron. Je te jure. Ça a dérapé. C'était un accident. Jamais on aurait dû faire ça.

- Putain Harry ! Un pote qui va mal, tu le sors, tu l'emmènes voir un match de Quidditch, à la limite tu te saoules avec lui ! Mais merde, tu ne couches pas avec lui ! S'insurgea le roux. Et vous avez recommencé souvent ?

-Non ! Se défendit Harry. »

Hermione aurait pu en vouloir à Ron de paraître si froid et si distant. Mais Ginny était sa sœur, Charlie était son frère et surtout, elle lisait dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas insensible à la douleur d'Harry. Alors elle ne dit rien. Ron tentait juste de concilier son amitié avec Harry et la situation familiale délicate dans laquelle il était plongé jusqu'au cou.

« Non, répéta doucement Harry en baissant la tête, contemplant ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Une seule et unique fois. Ce n'était pas … »

Une nouvelle fois, il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Il semblait tellement las et mal dans sa peau. La souffrance transparaissait sur son visage et touchait profondément Ron qui s'en voulait de ne pouvoir simplement ressentir de la haine pour lui. Puis Harry se redressa et fixa Ron dans les yeux, ce qui demandait dans sa situation, plus de cran et de courage que d'affronter quinze Mangemorts sans avoir de baguette.

« Ce n'était pas une histoire de cul, Ron. »

Le roux ne dit rien et se contenta de soutenir le regard de Harry. Il percevait tellement de sincérité dans ses pupilles qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser attendrir. Mais il ne devrait pas ! Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

« Les événements ont pris une tournure qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû prendre, continua Harry, et je suis désolé de tout le mal que ça nous fait. À toi, à Ginny, à Charlie et à moi et à mes enfants quand ils sauront. Si j'avais pu revenir en arrière et tout effacer, Ron, crois moi je l'aurais fait ! »

Le roux baissa la tête et soupira. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il n'interrompte pas Harry, sans quoi son épouse le truciderait probablement.

« Charlie a été là à un moment où j'étais particulièrement faible, où je me sentais seul et où je souffrais énormément. Il m'a empêché de faire une énorme connerie et il … Ron, Charlie a cherché à me protéger de moi-même ce soir là et c'est pour ça qu'il est resté. Sinon je sais qu'il serait parti dès qu'il aurait vu que ça dérapait entre nous. Il n'a pas osé partir parce qu'il avait peur qu'une fois livré à moi-même, je fasse quelque chose d'irréparable.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, s'énerva Ron sans pouvoir se contenir cette fois, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas confié à moi, hein ? Putain Harry, je suis ton meilleur ami depuis des siècles … »

Harry leva les mains et les pressa contre son visage pour masser ses tempes douloureuses.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu … Je vous connais tous les deux depuis si longtemps. Je savais que vous vous seriez inquiétés pour moi. Mais sérieusement, vous avez déjà assez de problème avec les enfants, les soucis financiers et tout le toutim. Et puis je ne voulais pas parler de tout ça avec toi Ron. Notre boulot est déjà assez difficile et éprouvant sans que tu aies à gérer l'état émotionnel de ton coéquipier. Tu dois pouvoir compter sur moi, et si tu avais été constamment entrain de t'assurer que j'allais bien, tu aurais risquer de commettre une erreur qui aurait pu t'être fatale, et ça je ne l'aurais pas supporté !

- Bien sur ! Le Chevalier Harry au grand cœur ! Protégeons tout ceux qui n'ont rien demandé sans jamais prendre soin de soi même quand l'on est au plus mal. Quel crédo merveilleux ! Espèce de crétin, au lieu de demander l'aide dont tu avais besoin, tu as foutu la merde dans notre famille, tu as ruiné la tienne et résultat, tu es encore plus mal qu'avant ! En effet, brillante idée que tu as eu là ! »

Harry grimaça. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Ron soit aussi incisif et agressif avec lui. D'habitude, il le soutenait dans ce que Malfoy appelait son « complexe du héro » mais finalement, Ron n'avait pas tord. Harry avait passé toute sa vie à s'occuper des autres sans penser à lui. Et maintenant il était une loque, un lamentable résidus d'être humain ridicule et pathétique.

« Je sais, que j'ai commis une grave erreur. Que je ne mérite pas la confiance que tu avais en moi. Et même si tu t'en fous, je te demande pardon. Et à toi aussi Hermione, ajouta Harry en adressant un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant à sa meilleure amie dont les yeux gorgés de larmes menaçaient de déborder à tout instant. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras me pardonner un jour de tout ce que j'ai fait ? Termina-t-il timidement. »

Après un silence qui parut interminable, pendant lequel Ron semblait réfléchir intensément en se tripotant le menton comme quand il se concentrait en cours de potion à Poudlard pour ne pas sortir une énormité quand Snape décidait de l'interroger. Hermione, qui au fond d'elle-même lui avait déjà pardonné, fixait son mari, anxieuse de la décision qu'il allait prendre.

Soudain, Ron baissa les yeux sur la table basse et soupira profondément. Il déglutit et chassa immédiatement de son visage, la haine et la peine qui le déformaient auparavant pour laisser place à un sourire sincère et aimant.

« Par Merlin, vieux ! T'as vraiment le chic pour te mettre dans des situations pas croyables. »

Il releva la tête et son regard se posa sur Harry. Il fixait les prunelles émeraude de son meilleur ami en s'assurant qu'il comprendrait parfaitement ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« Écoute, je suis furieux contre toi, contre Charlie et contre mon idiote de sœur qui se comporte comme une actrice qui aurait pris le melon. Mais après tout ce qu'on a déjà eu à affronter, après Poudlard, la guerre, le métier de cinglé qu'on fait …. Enfin, ça fait quoi ? Vingt-deux ans que tu assures mes arrières et que tu sauves ma peau une ou deux fois par semaine ? On passera surmontera ce nouveau drame, comme on a surmonté les autres. Mais je vais te le dire franchement, t'as salement déconné ! Et je ne sais pas comment ça ce fait que je me retiens de fracasser ta tête d'idiot sur cette table basse. »

Hermione qui retenait son souffle et ses larmes depuis de trop longues minutes, ouvrit les vannes et laissa les perles salées coulées le long de ses joues. Elle sauta sur Ron et l'enlaça furieusement, lui volant un baiser doux et langoureux. Puis elle se retourna vers Harry et l'étreignit tendrement. Elle semblait tellement épanouie, tellement heureuse que tout aille pour le mieux que ça faisait chaud au cœur de Harry.

« Alors … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Harry avec hésitation. »

Ron arqua un sourcil.

« On ? Comment ça on ? Toi tu commences par aller prendre une douche. Les effluves de gin que tu dégages suffiraient à saouler Rose. »

Harry se leva, hésita un moment, puis tendit la main à Ron pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied. Ron esquissa un sourire malicieux.

« Ne vas pas croire que ton air de bébé licorne va m'attendrir. Je suis toujours hors de moi ! »

Hermione sourit paisiblement. Maintenant qu'ils savaient tout, ils pouvaient aller de l'avant. Tout allait s'arranger à présent.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =) <strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre : Notre Père**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Type : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 6**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco, Scorpius/Albus Severus**

**Résumé : Albus et Scorpius sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois et à l'issue de leur quatrième année, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, passer un week-end l'un chez l'autre. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs deux pères … Entre un Harry quasiment bipolaire après son divorce et un Draco rendu aigri par la mort de sa chère Astoria, les vacances des deux garçons promettent d'être palpitantes.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

**Note : Merci à notre Béta, Terra-Of-Lys.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

Blaise se matérialisa dans la chambre encore baignée de soleil de son ami. Draco était aller s'asseoir sur son lit, la tête entre les mains et l'air profondément dévasté. Blaise s'assura qu'ils étaient bien seuls tous les deux et que la porte était verrouillée avant de venir s'assoir auprès de son ami et de passer un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« Dray … Ma parole on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?

Draco se redressa. Il avait essuyé les sillons humides laissés par les larmes sur ses joues, mais ses yeux en étaient encore rouge et bouffis. Qu'il se laisse voir dans cet état était un aveux de détresse bien plus éloquent que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Blaise ne se souvenait pas d'avoir retrouvé son ami aussi affecté depuis la mort de sa mère.

« Je suis allé chez Potter, pour récupérer … Et merde, en plus j'ai oublié le balai du gamin. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils, observant attentivement le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il décide à s'expliquer un peu plus explicitement.

« Tu pourrais parler une langue que je sois en mesure de comprendre. Parce que là il y a des mots qui sortent de ta bouche, mais j'ai un peu de mal à suivre. Tu es allé chez Harry Potter ?

- Les garçons voulaient jouer au Quidditch, tu comprends ? Et comme Scorpius n'arrêtait pas de surveiller le moindre de mes mouvements, je voulais trouver un échappatoire. J'ai proposé d'aller chercher le balais du fils de Potter. Et … Oh Merlin, ce n'est pas possible, Blaise, non ce n'est pas possible ! »

Draco qui était d'ordinaire peu expansif quand il s'agissait de ses relations amicales, s'abandonna dans l'étreinte réconfortante de Blaise. Les bras du métisse empêchait la souffrance de l'envahir à nouveau, au moins pour un moment. Il retint de toutes ses forces de laisser couler les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux embués. Il serra les dents et après de longues minutes à se concentrer sur la respiration calme de son ami pour se calmer, il s'écarta doucement de Blaise. Draco réajusta une mèche de ses cheveux et se remit doucement debout avant de se rendre près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu sur le parc du Manoir dans lequel deux petites silhouettes volaient en se lançant une balle. Il soupira encore, puis inspira profondément avant de se lancer dans son récit.

« A midi, Scorpius et son ami ont décidé d'aller jouer au Quidditch dans le parc pour l'après-midi. Scorpius avait l'air fermement convaincu que j'avais un problème et il me fixait depuis le début du repas avec son expression de fouine … »

Blaise éclata de rire. Bien que ce ne soit pas franchement la réaction appropriée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser d'entendre son ami qualifier son fils de fouine, surnom qu'il avait lui-même porté souvent. Surnom donné par Potter d'ailleurs. Draco lança un sourire qui se voulait amusé en réponse au rire de son ami, conscient de l'ironie de la situation, avant de poursuivre.

« Bon… Et donc, le gamin de Potter, qui est d'ailleurs bien mieux élevé que son père, avoue qu'il n'a pas de balai. Je me suis proposé d'aller le chercher chez lui. J'ai transplané chez Potter… Et quand je suis arrivé, il était avachi sur son canapé, comme une loque humaine, imbibé de gin. Il était tellement pathétique Blaise, mais pourtant … Il est venu à ma rencontre en titubant et à manquer de se fracasser la tête par terre en trébuchant sur une bouteille vide. J'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai retenu avant qu'il ne tombe … »

Il n'avait pas envie de se souvenir de la suite. La raconter, c'était la matérialiser, la rendre réelle et s'interdire définitivement de s'imaginer d'avoir rêver tout ça. Il était conscient qu'il était inutile de refouler encore davantage sa souffrance et que l'évoquer l'exorciserait peut être. Ou peut être qu'il en crèverait…

« Il s'est agrippé à moi pour se remettre debout et à marmonner des absurdités sur un certain Charlie qui se serait teint les cheveux en blond. J'ai pas tout de suite compris qu'il parlait de moi … Je l'ai soutenu en le tenant par la taille pour l'emmener sur son divan, mais il a fait volte face et s'est collé contre moi. Au début il a juste caressé ma joue. J'étais envouté, j'avais l'impression que mon corps ne répondait plus, que je flottais dans les airs. Et puis, il … il m'a … il m'a embrassé ! »

Draco se mordait la lèvre furieusement, aussi bien pour éviter de visualiser encore les yeux de Potter plongés dans les siens avec cette tendresse déstabilisante, que pour ne pas sentir sa langue caresser la sienne avec fièvre.

« Blaise, je ne suis qu'un minable, un misérable, un lâche sans la moindre faculté de réflexion. Je suis pire que le plus attardé des crétins. C'était comme si je n'avais plus de cerveau. Comme si un autre que moi commandait mes mouvements. Alors j'ai répondu à son baiser. Ce n'est que quand il a commencé à passer ses mains sous ma robe pour me déshabiller que je me suis affolé. J'ai totalement paniqué et je l'ai repoussé. Et heureusement que je l'ai fais !

- Comment ça ? Demanda Blaise.

- Il a demandé « Charlie, pourquoi tu veux pas ? » … Tu te rends compte ? Ce petit salopard, ce démon, cet enfant de Satan m'a pris pour un autre ! Il s'est servi de moi, il m'a utilisé comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon … Et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Rien ! RIEN ! Comme un crétin, j'ai transplané ici et j'ai chialé ! J'ai chialé pour Potter … Blaise, tu te rends compte un peu ? Je le hais ! Je voudrais qu'il soit mort, si tu savais. »

Le blond était au bord de la crise de nerf. Il avait hurlé ses dernières phrases et abandonné l'habituelle retenue de son rang. La haine et la peine qu'il ressentait supplantait tout le reste. Il avait mal et Blaise sentait son cœur se serrer de voir son ami dans cet état. Il savait bien que Draco aimait Potter à en mourir depuis des siècles, mais alors qu'il était vulnérable comme un bébé lionceau, cet imbécile de Gryffondor avait brisé les seules défenses qu'il lui restait depuis la mort d'Astoria. Blaise serra les poings et se retint de transplaner lui-même chez Potter pour le réduire en miettes immédiatement.

Mais comme Pansy le disait toujours, la violence n'était pas une solution. Ca soulageait, c'était certain, mais n'arrangeait rien au final. Et puis Draco serait capable de le changer en tapis de sol de salle de bain pour le reste de ses jours s'il avait le malheur d'abimer Potter.

« Oh le salopard ! S'insurgea Blaise.

- Zabini, ton langage, grinça Draco. »

Bien qu'il pestait contre lui en souhaitant le voir dans une boite six pieds sous terre quelques minutes auparavant, Draco défendait l'intégrité physique et morale de Potter. Blaise songea que son ami, en plus d'être complètement dépressif, était carrément névrosé.

« Pardon ton Altesse. Oh le sacripant ! S'exclama-t-il en reproduisant l'intonation outrée digne d'un sang pur dans cette situation. Sans déconner, Dray, t'as vraiment déconné ! Oui ça fait deux fois déconner, et alors ? »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire. Son meilleur ami était ce qu'on pouvait appeler « mal élevé » et pourtant, c'était la seule personne qui le comprenait toujours. Depuis Poudlard, Blaise opérait dans l'ombre mais restait présent à ses côtés aux moments où il en avait eu besoin. Et des années plus tard, le métisse était là, auprès de lui, à éponger ses larmes et à apaiser ses tourments. Même s'il ne le dirait jamais, Draco était immensément reconnaissant envers Blaise. Et il s'efforcerait d'être lui-même un aussi bon ami que lui. Enfin, il essaierait.

« Sérieusement, Dray. Oublie le ! Il était bourré et tu ne sais même pas s'il se souviendra t'avoir embrassé. Il va peut être dessoulé et se révéler totalement amnésique. En plus, il est marié et a trois enfants ! Tu n'as pas le droit de briser leurs liens pour ton plaisir égoïste.

- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Rétorqua Draco, attristé. Et puis je ne vois pas où est le rapport. Il est marié, certes, mais s'il s'imaginait embrasser et coucher avec un dénommé Charlie, c'est que la vie de Saint Potty n'est pas si parfaite que ça ! »

Blaise grimaça. Le blond marquait un point. Bien que Charlie soit un prénom mixte, l'attitude que décrivait Draco semblait plutôt faire penser que le dit Charlie était un homme. Et un Potter gay en crise conjugale était ce qu'il y avait de plus accessible pour un Draco dépressif et en manque. Blaise devait être vigilent. Il n'avait confiance en Potter que vis-à-vis du travail. Dans sa vie personnelle, il sentait que le brun était plus proche d'un éternel ado qui ne provoquait sur son passage que dévastation et chaos. Et Dray avait besoin de tout, sauf qu'on lui fasse encore du mal.

Ok. Blaise n'était pas objectif. Mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque. Si Draco décidait finalement d'envoyer paitre son éducation et ses principes après toutes ses années pour tenter de séduire Potter, il perdrait des plumes dans la bataille. Et pourtant … Si Potter était réellement gay et séparé de sa belette hystérique, ce qui posait une condition assez conséquente, et s'il voulait s'engager avec un homme, il vaudrait encore que le cœur du brun ne batte pas pour le fameux Charlie.

S'engager dans une lutte à mort pour les faveurs de Potter contre un homme dont il ne savait rien mis à part qu'il avait déjà couché avec lui et qu'il n'était manifestement pas blond, était un pari risqué. Blaise se doutait qu'en tant normal, la raison l'aurait emportée sur les sentiments, mais au vue de l'état de vulnérabilité et de détresse de Draco, le métisse le pensait prêt à tout pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Dont séduire Potter.

Blaise devait s'être égaré dans ses pensées depuis trop longtemps, puisque Draco troubla sa réflexion d'un toussotement irrité.

« Peut importe sa situation conjugale ou la couleur de son slip ! Fais bien attention Dray. Toi et moi, on sait pertinemment que tu es encore amoureux de lui. Alors ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Tu n'es plus tout seul comme à Poudlard où rien finalement n'avait d'importance. Tu as un fils. Tâche de t'en souvenir !

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Potter ! protesta le blond en détournant le regard pour se replonger dans la contemplation de son fils qui volait aussi bien que Pot … que lui.

Blaise éclata d'un rire cynique. Il força Draco à le regarder, quitte à le mettre mal à l'aise. Le blond coopéra de mauvaise grâce et reportait son regard d'acier sur le métisse.

« Bien sûr et les elfes de maison mettent le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais entendu, quand tu venais passer des soirées à la maison, gémir dans ton sommeil comme une pucelle en chaleur ? Quand tu fantasmes sur lui, c'est en tout bien tout honneur, je suppose ? Tu n'imagines pas de tout qu'il te baise comme un animal en rut, n'est-ce pas ?

- Blaise ! Ton langage ! S'offusqua le blond. Et je ne fantasme pas sur lui. Et je ne pense pas à … à ça ! »

Voir Draco Malfoy rougir n'était pas un événement habituel, même pour Blaise qui était habitué à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Et voir Draco Malfoy peu sur de lui détourner les yeux en affirmant quelque chose la voix tremblante, c'était tout simplement surréaliste. Même s'il se montrait vindicatif, le trémolo dans le timbre de sa voix ne trompait personne. Enfin, ne le trompait pas lui, tout du moins.

« Me prend pas pour un con, Dray. Essaye encore de me mentir, juste pour voir. Mais cette fois fait le en me regardant dans les yeux. Qu'on rigole ! »

Le blond échappa un geignement de désespoir. Les lèvres pincées, il fixa intensément les prunelles noisettes de son ami et reconnut :

« Ok je suis dingue de lui et je rêve qu'il me baise toutes les nuits, ça te va ? Mais ça m'avance à quoi de le reconnaitre ? Comme si ça pouvait m'aider à mettre fin à tout ça . »

Attendri par sa moue boudeuse, Blaise décroisa les bras, et offrit une étreinte à Draco qui semblait sur le point d'imploser. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles Draco put se calmer à nouveau, le métisse le lâcha et s'éloigna suffisamment pour lui faire face.

« Comme dis ma merveilleuse femme : Reconnaitre que l'on a un problème, c'est le premier pas vers la guérison ! Ajouta Blaise d'un air docte. Et toi, ton problème, c'est Potter. Y a pas trente six solutions maintenant. Va falloir faire un choix. Soit tu acceptes qu'il ne t'appartiendra jamais et tu te forces à faire ce que tu aurais du faire il y a vingt ans : tu l'oublies. Soit … »

- Soit quoi ? »

Il se frappa le front du plat de la main. Blaise venait de faire une gaffe monumentale. Il avait penser à mille stratégies pour que Draco ne tente rien pour conquérir Potter et voila qu'il lui proposait cette possibilité comme la seule envisageable à part l'oublier. Evidemment, entre se condamner à souffrir et renoncer à un amour sincère, et tout faire pour séduire la personne que l'on aime, le choix serait surement aisé pour le blond. Il était peut être masochiste, mais pas à ce point … Blaise soupira comme un bison blessé.

« Soit tu essayes de le séduire … finit-il par lâche de dépit. »

Les prunelles d'orage s'éclaircirent soudain comme irradiant d'une lumière d'espoir, de rédemption.

« Le séduire ? Tu penses sérieusement que c'est une bonne idée de faire ça ?

- Non, je pense pas ! Tu devrais plutôt tourner la page ! Répondit honnêtement Blaise.

- L'oublier, murmura Draco en caressant son menton du bout de ses doigts, attitude qu'il prenait lorsqu'il était plongé en pleine réflexion. Oui, ce serait l'idéal, je le sais. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de plus pour y parvenir ? Alors que le séduire …

- Dray, c'est même pas la peine de discuter. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. J'aurais du me taire. La seule chose à faire c'est faire abstraction de Potter et de vivre ta vie.

- Mais Blaise, ça fait des années que j'essaye tout ce qui est imaginable pour me le sortir de la tête ! Et pourtant j'ai toujours son visage, ses sourires et ses putains d'yeux verts qui me reviennent ! Je n'en peux plus, je n'ai plus la force de me battre contre ça. Il n'y pas d'espoir de bonheur dans cette solution. Que la réclusion et la souffrance de la solitude.

- Tu crois franchement que te lancer à l'assaut du Mont Potter comme ça, après vingt ans de mariage, avec un gamin à élever, c'est le bonne solution ?

- Toute ma vie, j'ai fais ce qu'on attendait de moi, s'indigna Draco, à présent, je pense avoir mérité d'être heureux. Ou au moins d'essayer de l'être. »

Comme Blaise s'y attendait, la combativité naturelle du blond prenait le dessus sur ce que la sagesse lui dictait. Blaise secoua la tête de dépit et haussa les épaules. De toute façon, ce que décidait le blond était souvent définitif.

« Dray, si tu veux essayer de conquérir Potter, vas y, je t'en empêcherais pas. Mais quand il t'aura jeté comme une vieille merde séchée, tu viendras pas pleurer. Parce que je te dirais que je t'avais prévenu ! »

Blaise tentait le tout pour le tout et jouait sa dernière carte : effrayer Draco en lui promettant souffrance et solitude en cas d'échec. Etant d'un naturel pessimiste, Draco déglutit et une ombre traversa ses prunelles. Il se demandait si ça valait vraiment le coup. En fait, il n'y avait que très peu de chance que sa tentative marche. Une infime chance et Draco n'avait jamais eu de coup de pouce du destin dans ce genre de situation.

« Ou alors … commença Blaise, tu lui avoues tes sentiments et tu le laisses faire le premier pas, si premier pas il doit y avoir. Comprends bien que même si tes sentiments ou simplement ton désir est réciproque, c'est de Potter qu'il s'agit ! D'un mec qui a toujours été instable et névrosé. S'il est vraiment séparé de sa belette, tu te rends compte dans quel état émotionnel il doit être ? Tu en as eu un aperçu en y allant tout à l'heure. Et tu crois que dans cet état d'esprit, il serait ouvert à construire une relation avec le garçon qui le haïssait et qui lui a pourri sa scolarité ?

- Oui, tu as raison, soupira Draco.«

Après un petit moment de réflexion au aucun des deux garçons ne dit rien, Draco leva la tête de la fenêtre. A l'air déterminé de son visage, Blaise devina qu'il avait pris sa décision.

« Je vais lui dire. Au moins, je serais libéré et je pourrais essayer d'aller de l'avant ! Mais comment je peux faire, d'après toi ? Parce qu'à part aller le voir la bouche en cœur et lui balancer comme ça « Hé ! Potter ! Tu sais que j'ai toujours fais semblant de te détester viscéralement et que j'ai même déjà failli te tuer ? Et ben c'est parce que je suis amoureux de toi depuis que je t'ai vu avec la belette mâle en première année. Ca te dirait de sortir avec moi ? » …

- Bah, moi je me contenterais de l'inviter à prendre un verre pour commencer. Mais c'est toi qui vois, hein ! plaisanta Blaise en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule, résistant à l'envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ce qui l'aurait particulièrement énervé. »

Draco lança un regard qui se voulait noir mais qui laissait transparaitre son amusement contenu à son ami.

« Blaise ?

- Oui ton Altesse ?

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! »

Blaise posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule du blond et pressa sa paume contre lui. Draco tressaillit. Le métisse rigola franchement, heureux que son ami ait retrouvé son état normal et ne supporte à nouveau plus le contact.

« Essaie de dormir, Dray. Je vais aller voir les garçons et faire le nécessaire pour ce soir. Prend soin de toi. Et mange un peu ! Je t'envoie un elfe avec un plateau de nourriture que tu as intérêt d'ingurgiter jusqu'à la dernière miette ! Sinon je reviens ici illico presto et tu peux être sur que ton brushing subira le courroux du grand Blaise Zabini. »

Après un rire machiavélique exagéré, Blaise se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte. Alors qu'il tournait la poignée et sortait de la pièce, il perçut un murmure. Venant de très loin, comme un souffle, la voix de Draco troubla légèrement le silence.

« Merci Blaise. »

Le métisse franchement et répondit sourit plus pour lui-même que pour son ami en refermant lentement le battant de la porte.

« De rien, Dray. »

* * *

><p>« Tu vas mourir dans un horrible accident de plongée, affirma Scorpius avec foi.<p>

- Mais je fais jamais de plongée ! protesta le jeune homme.

- Silence ! Tu perturbes mes chakras. Ahoum »

Albus éclata de rire en regardant son amoureux se concentrer sur les lignes de sa main en plissant les yeux, faisant apparaitre un pli au dessus de son nez. Le brun trouvait Scorpius tellement craquant quand il prenait cette moue délicieuse qu'il dut se retenir de l'embrasser.

Les deux garçons étaient sortis pour jouer au Quidditch après le déjeuner. Ne voyant pas son père revenir, Scorpius était allé chercher l'un des balais de la réserve du Manoir pour le prêter à son amant. Après de longues heures à voler côte à côte, à folâtrer au dessus du parc en s'envoyant gentiment une balle de cuir plus tendre qu'un souafle, ils s'étaient posés près du lac pour profiter du soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel.

Scorpius s'était assis sur l'herbe, adossé à un camélia en fleur près duquel il avait entrainé son brun. Le blond avait eu envie qu'Albus pose sa tête sur son épaule ou même qu'il s'allonge sur ses cuisses, mais il se savait trop exposé aux regards pour le faire. Toute la façade nord du Manoir comportait des dizaines de fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc, dont celles de la suite de son père. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'ils les surprennent, il y avait beaucoup trop de en jeu.

Ils s'étaient installés côte à côte, leurs jambes et leurs bras collés l'un à l'autre. Scorpius avait voulu lire les lignes de la main d'Albus, excuse bien trouvée pour pouvoir caresser à loisir la paume douce et pâle de son amoureux. Les minutes passaient comme des heures tant les deux garçons se sentaient bien, en osmose malgré cette barrière invisible qui les empêchaient de fusionner.

Le contact ténu entre eux, à base d'effleurements innocents et de subtiles caresses détournées, avaient le gout de l'interdit et de la frustration. Scorpius sentait la chaleur du sang et les battements du cœur du brun. Son abdomen se contractait et il se forçait à inspirer profondément pour calmer son désir. Mais l'odeur fruité des cheveux et de la peau de son amour qu'il percevait à chaque respiration, l'envoutait et ruinait ses efforts pour se contenir.

L'examen attentif des lignes de la main d'Albus avait progressivement dérapé en une caresse aérienne tout en cercles et en arabesques. Scorpius remontait lentement jusqu'au poignet pâle, suivant le trajet bleuté des veines qui couraient le long de son bras. Le blond pivota légèrement pour se retrouver presque entre les jambes de son amoureux. Ses orbes de mercure en fusion se consumant du désir qui tordait ses entrailles.

Albus déglutit faiblement en sentant les doigts de son amoureux s'aventurer sur sa clavicule, contournant son épaule pour grimper insidieusement le long de sa gorge jusqu'à sa joue. La paume du blond trouvait une satisfaction extrême à effleurer la peau fine du visage d'Albus et à lui arracher un gémissement plaintif.

Scorpius dut combattre son envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amour pour lui voler un tendre baiser et s'éloigna, reposant sa main contre sa cuisse en serrant fortement les dents. Albus fit exprès de changer naivement du sujet pour changer les idées du blond.

« Tu es doué, Sco ! Tu pourrais remplacer Trelawney.

- En plus, elle prend sa retraite l'année prochaine, non ?

- Ouaip ! Allez à mon tour, s'enthousiasma Albus en lui prenant la main. »

Mais Scorpius ne le laissa pas regarder sa paume. Il entrecroisa leurs doigts et porta le dos de la main du brun à ses lèvres. Il voulait gouter sa peau. D'un coup de langue furtif, il se délecta de sa saveur avant de l'embrasser chastement. Albus rougit et dut mobiliser toutes ses fibres nerveuses pour se retenir de grimper à califourchon sur Scorpius pour le dévorer de baisers.

« Je me fiche bien de connaitre mon avenir, tant que je reste auprès de toi, susurra Scorpius à l'oreille de son amoureux.

- Ouai, mais si je meurs en faisant de la plongée …

- Raaah ! Tu brises le moment là ! »

Albus éclata de rire, s'amusant de la moue boudeuse de son amoureux. Quelques secondes passèrent où les deux garçons ne faisaient que se fixer intensément, partageant à travers leurs prunelles brûlantes, l'envie et le désir qui les consumaient tout deux.

« Je t'aime Scorpius, souffla Albus, ses prunelles émeraudes irradiant de tout l'amour qu'il portait au blond. »

Scorpius sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Les yeux clos, il s'approcha lentement de la bouche tentatrice. Sa paume s'égara au creux de la nuque d'Albus, fourrageant fougueusement dans les cheveux noirs de jais. Un gémissement du brun fit remuer un peu plus les entrailles de Scorpius et leurs lèvres allaient presque se toucher enfin lorsque …

Lorsque Blaise, qui était arrivé sans un bruit (ce qui semblait peu probablement au vue de sa corpulence et de sa grâce légendaire) se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence aux deux garçons. Dans un sursaut, Scorpius se redressa vivement et s'éloigna d'un bond d'Albus, les laissant dans un état de tension et de frustration perceptible dans l'air ambiant.

« Ah bonjour Blaise ! Il y a un problème avec mon père ? Demanda Scorpius, innocemment, comme pour inciter le métisse à penser que la scène qu'il venait d'interrompre se déroulait en réalité dans son esprit. »

Le subterfuge ne fonctionna évidemment pas. Blaise Zabini était surement la personne la plus perspicace que Scorpius connaissait. A part peut être Severus Snape qui avait découvert le pot au rose en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire …

Mais Blaise eut la décence de ne pas faire de remarques. Il se rendait bien compte qu'une intimité particulière liait les deux garçons, mais il ne s'autorisa pas à dire quoique ce soit. Il s'amusa juste de voir que le fils de Draco avait lui aussi succombé au charme d'un Potter. Quelle ironie …

Scorpius adressa un regard soulagé à Blaise pour le remercier tacitement d'accepter leur relation sans chercher à aller plus loin. Comme si de rien était, il s'enquit de l'état de son père, attendant que Blaise daigne lui répondre.

« Il va mieux, il se repose. Je vais revenir dans la soirée pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Je l'ai forcé à s'alimenter et à dormir un peu. Jette quand même un œil dans sa suite de temps à autre. Au cas ou … »

Scorpius mourrait d'envie de le bombarder de questions sur le pourquoi du comment de la dépression évidente de son père. Mais il avait appris très tôt à ne pas poser de questions à ses aînés. Dans l'état actuel des choses, c'était un point plutôt commode. Car Blaise ne se voyait absolument pas mentir à Scorpius, ni lui révéler la vérité. Draco avait déjà assez de problème sans ajouter un coming out à son fils … et le coming out de son fils. Blaise essaya de ne pas imaginer la réaction de son ami quand il apprendrait que son seul héritier était apparemment gay et amoureux d'un Potter …

« Oui, bien sûr, je le ferais ! Est-ce que vous voulez rester dîner ? Vous êtes le bienvenu avec votre épouse, Néron et Athéna ! »

Le métisse sourit aimablement en hochant doucement la tête.

« Pourquoi pas ? Et puis, je suis sur que Néron meurt d'envie de vous voir tous les deux ! Bon, amusez-vous bien, ajouta-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Scorpius. »

Comme à son habitude, Blaise ne laissa pas à son interlocuteur le temps de répliquer. Il avait déjà transplané. Albus qui s'était tut jusqu'à maintenant lança un regard plein de détresse à son amoureux.

« Tu crois qu'il va tout dire à ton père ? Demanda-t-il angoissé

- Non je ne pense pas … Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'avait mon père, et il agira de même avec nous. Blaise est un homme droit. Il n'intervient pas dans ce qui ne le concerne pas, sauf s'il pressent un danger. Et puis, tu sais, Néron aussi est homo et Blaise avait très bien pris les choses. Je pense qu'on ne craint rien, le rassura Scorpius. »

Il approcha une main de sa joue pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts, mais Albus se détourna. Tout bas, il murmura :

« Non, Sco. Arrêtes. Pas besoin de prendre davantage de risques. On ferait mieux de rentrer, je commence à avoir froid. »

Le blond acquiesça. Son amoureux avait raison, ils s'étaient laissés emporter par leurs désirs. Et ils auraient pu avoir de graves problèmes si une autre personne que Blaise était arrivée. Scorpius se redressa alors et d'un signe de tête, enjoignit à Albus de le suivre.

Les deux garçons traversèrent alors le parc du Manoir côte à côte. Lorsqu'enfin ils parvinrent devant la grande bâtisse, Scorpius prit doucement la main d'Albus et l'entraina discrètement vers une petite annexe. Ils se mirent à courir, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés puisqu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards cette fois.

Finalement, légèrement essoufflé, Scorpius s'arrêta contre le mur en verre de ce qui semblait être une serre. Brusquement, il plaqua Albus contre la paroi et se colla furieusement contre lui. Grisé par le désir, il glissa une main au creux de ses reins et une autre contre sa nuque pour le presser fortement contre lui. Le blond plongea ses prunelles irradiant d'excitation dans les émeraudes étincelantes d'Albus. L'intensité de son regard fit gémir le brun qui réclamait un baiser, le désir qui le consumait brûlant ses entrailles. Il sentait contre lui l'entre-jambe tendue de Scorpius et il ne put s'empêcher d'onduler du bassin sous lui.

Cédant à la tension érotique qui les faisaient vibrer l'un contre l'autre, Scorpius ravit violemment les lèvres d'Albus, comblant l'espace qui les séparait. Ils se dévoraient, leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre, mêlant tendresse et agressivité. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, ils voulaient partager leur chair et fusionner dans l'extase qui les mèneraient dans les étoiles.

La nuit tombait lentement sur leurs deux silhouettes se muant en ombres à mesure que la lumière de l'astre du jour s'effaçait à l'horizon. Le souffle du vent faisait bouger la cime des arbres et frissonner leurs corps transit d'amour et de désir. Le temps aurait pu s'arrêter et ils seraient restés là, ensemble pour toujours, leurs corps ne faisant qu'un, leurs souffles mêlés dans leur étreinte brûlante, leurs gémissements étouffés par leurs baisers. Lentement, passionnément, intensément, ils s'aimèrent au coucher du soleil et lorsque les derniers rayons vinrent caresser leurs peaux nues, ils s'envolèrent ensemble pour les étoiles naissantes. Dans un cri sourd et rauque, symphonie de leurs deux voix entremêlées, ils s'échappèrent de leurs vies terrestres et se perdirent un seconde ou une éternité, dans l'immensité céleste des astres de la nuit …

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre : Notre Père**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Type : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 7**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco, Scorpius/Albus Severus**

**Résumé : Albus et Scorpius sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois et à l'issue de leur quatrième année, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, passer un week-end l'un chez l'autre. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs deux pères … Entre un Harry quasiment bipolaire après son divorce et un Draco rendu aigri par la mort de sa chère Astoria, les vacances des deux garçons promettent d'être palpitantes.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>

La famille Zabini fut introduite dans le grand salon du Manoir par un elfe de maison, d'une façon fort protocolaire, conforme aux règles établies il y a bien longtemps par Abraxas Malfoy, le grand-père de Draco. Ce fut d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il y eut de protocolaire les concernant.

Pansy et Blaise n'étaient pas franchement ce que l'on pouvait appeler une famille de sang pur classique. Les Zabinis étaient réputés depuis des générations pour tenir plus de la jet set que de l'aristocratie. Les Parkinson était une famille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, mais Pansy, de nature expansive perdait chaque jour un peu plus de son éducation stricte au contact de son mari.

Blaise portait sa robe de magistrat bien que ce soit le week-end et sa carrure trapue accentuée par la coupe de la robe sombre lui donnait l'air massif et imposant. Ses cheveux rasés très courts frisottaient diablement et ses pupilles noisettes brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse qui donnait l'impression qu'il préparait perpétuellement un mauvais coup.

A son bras, Pansy n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'exhiber la parure et la rivière de diamant que Blaise lui avait offert pour leur vingt ans de mariage quelques semaines auparavant. Elle était moulée dans une robe vert foncé en fourreau et chaussée d'escarpins moldus qu'elle chérissait plus encore que sa trousse médicale portative dissimulée dans un Vuitton. Draco n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris cette fascination quant aux semelles rouge vif que l'on apercevait que lorsqu'elle levait les pieds …

Derrières leurs parents, Néron vêtu d'un simple jean large et du tee-shirt de son uniforme de Quidditch tenait par la main sa petite sœur Athéna qui portait la même robe blanche qu'à la gare plus tôt dans la journée. Ils ne disaient mot, attendant patiemment la venue de Scorpius et Albus Severus que Draco avait appeler quelques minutes avant leur arrivée.

Dès que l'elfe eut quitté la pièce où Draco attendait, assis bien droit sur le divan, les jambes croisées, la canne héritée de son père posée à côté de lui, l'ambiance se relâcha. Draco eut à peine le temps de se redresser de son fauteuil et de lisser sa robe de soie argent, que Pansy se jetait littéralement sur lui et l'étreignit à lui briser les os. Derrière elle, Blaise ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Salazard, tu es si pâle ! Il faut dormir au moins huit heures par jour tu sais ça ? Enfin Draco ! Ce n'est pas sain du tout ! Est-ce que tu t'alimentes normalement au moins ?

-Ma chérie, tu l'embarrasses devant ses invités, intervint Blaise en posant une paume apaisante sur l'épaule de sa femme. »

Blaise désigna son filleul et son ami du menton. Albus et Scorpius venaient d'arriver, se figeant sur le pas de la porte à la vision de Pansy palpant Draco sous toutes les coutures à la recherche de ganglions et de tumeurs.

« Entrez les enfants, lança Blaise en direction des deux garçons qui semblaient préférer rester en arrière. »

Lentement, la jeune femme se détacha du cou du blond en apercevant l'expression gêné de Scorpius et Albus qui n'osaient pas entrer de peur d'interrompre une scène plutôt privée. Blaise jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Scorpius qui regardait son père suspicieusement. L'inquiétude qui troublait ses pupilles était perceptible et nettement partagée par Albus qui le couvait du regard.

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de s'attarder un instant sur son propre fils qui attendait derrière lui, étrangement bien élevé pour une fois, en tenant la main de sa petite sœur. Comme il aimerait voir tant d'amour dans les yeux noisettes de son Néron … Draco ne percevait pas la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un fils épanoui, songea Blaise. Mais évidement, il n'était pas au courant … Et ce n'était pas forcément un mal, conclut-il après réflexion.

« Oh ! Excuse moi Draco, souffla Pansy en se reculant, lissant sa cravate du plat de ses mains. Mais ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Toi et moi nous allons dans ton bureau après le diné et je te fais un examen complet. C'est non négociable ! »

Draco lança à Blaise un regard de détresse, l'implorant d'arrêter sa furie de femme dans sa manie de vouloir l'ausculter. Mais Blaise se rappelait très bien du onzième commandement. Oui, le onzième parfaitement ! Celui qu'on cachait à tous les hommes avant leur mariage : « Devant femme en colère, mari ne s'opposera, sinon dormir sur le canapé, il devra. » Or, Vlaise adorait son lit.

« Voilà qui me parait parfait ! Fit-il négligemment pour changer un peu de sujet. »

Il se tourna vers sa cadette et l'attrapa par sa main libre pour la tirer en avant. La petite coquine pouvait se montrer timide quand elle ne se sentait pas au centre de l'attention.

« Allez dit bonjour Athéna, murmura-t-il, voulant prouver que ses enfants aussi étaient bien élevés.

-Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy, fit la petite fille en tortillant le bout de sa tresse. »

Draco sourit sincèrement. C'était sans doute l'une des première fois depuis le décès de son épouse qu'il s'accordait un sourire en public. Il y avait quelque chose dans la bouille malicieuse de cette petite princesse qui la faisait scintillée comme une étoile. Courbant le buste en avant et inclinant la tête, Draco lui fit un baise main, comme il le faisait toujours depuis qu'elle avait cinq ans.

« Mademoiselle Athéna, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir au manoir Malfoy. Vous avez encore grandis, constata-t-il d'un ton pompeux. »

Elle rougit un peu, mais lui sourit plus largement encore.

« Je suis assez grande pour dormir chez mes amies maintenant, expliqua-t-elle avec fierté.

-Voilà qui vous fait entrer dans le monde des jeunes filles, ajouta-t-il en relâchant sa main avec grâce. Et comment va mon filleul ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers Néron. »

Néron s'avança, lançant un clin d'œil complice à Albus et Severus qui s'étaient approchés et se tenaient à présent côte à côte contre la table basse. Le jeune homme s'était encore étoffé depuis la dernière fois que Draco l'avait vu, et son rictus de garnement moqueur s'était transformé en un sourire ravageur très séduisant.

« J'ai la pêche, oncle Draco. »

Amusé plus qu'irrité par son langage coloré, il luit offrit un sourire complice et se tourna vers son fils. Il avait laissé ses cheveux lâches et les mèches blondes indisciplinées folâtraient à leur guise sur ses épaules et autour de son visage. Le petit Potter au contraire, portait ses cheveux foncés tirés en arrière et retenu en un catogan serré par un ruban. A première vue, on aurait pensé que le sang pur, c'était Albus Severus.

« Blaise, Pansy, je vous présente Albus Severus Potter, le meilleur ami de Scorpius. Il vient passer quelques semaines à la maison cette été, annonça-t-il solennellement. Je pense que vous avez du le voir à la gare. »

Un peu intimidé, Albus rougit et s'avança, poussé par Scorpius pour serrer la main tendue de Blaise et Baiser la paume de Pansy. Celle-ci gloussa, surprise que le rejeton Potter applique à la lettre les règles de tenue d'un sang pur.

« Mme Zabini, Mr Zabini, je suis honorée de vous connaitre, salua-t-il à voix basse.

-Appelle moi Blaise, gamin ! Tu es un copain de mon Néron de toute façon, alors les amis de mon fils sont mes amis, lança Blaise à la cantonade. Et tu peux l'appeler Pansy, indiqua-t-il d'un ton complice en pointant sa femme du doigts, elle a horreur qu'on l'appelle madame. Même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer, elle est en pleine crise de la quaran …

-BLAISE ! S'indigna la brune en frappant son épaule le plus fort possible, heurtant son poignet au passage.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas vieille ! Et pas prête de l'être, susurra Blaise en offrant à sa femme un sourire langoureux qui la fit taire efficacement. »

Discrètement, Néron laissa sa sœur qui était aller près de la fenêtre. Son esprit lubrique avait surement du être attiré par l'une des magnificences du parc du Manoir, songea-t-il en se dirigeant vers Albus et Scorpius.

« Je vous propose de rejoindre la salle à manger, proposa Draco à ses invités. J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez diner dans la galerie des glaces !

-Tu es un chef, Dray ! Remercia Blaise en prenant sa femme par la taille, suivant leur hôte à travers le dédale des couloirs qui menaient au lieu tant convoité. »

* * *

><p>Traînant un peu en arrière, les trois adolescents profitaient de la distraction des adultes pour se saluer chaleureusement. Ils avaient beau s'être quittés quelques heures auparavant, après une année de vie commune, il était toujours difficile de s'éloigner si promptement de ses amis.<p>

« Scorpius, je te sens plus détendu ! Lança Néron en tapotant l'épaule du blond de son poing. Albus, tu ne t'es toujours pas débarrassé de ce balais que tu as dans le cul … J'aurais pourtant pensé que Scorpius se serait fait une joie de … tu vois ce que je veux dire, souffla Néron en donnant un petit coup de coude à son ami qui rougit furieusement. »

Le métis dû se retenir d'éclater de rire pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Pour plus de sûreté, il se détourna du brun pour se cacher derrière Scorpius qui ricanait discrètement en pensant à leur après-midi bucolique, conscient qu'il aurait des problèmes si Albus le surprenait.

« Tu es juste jaloux, Zabini, répondit Albus, vexé bien qu'habitué à ce genre de remarque.

-Tu m'as percé à jour, Alby, avoua Néron dans un geste théâtral en appuyant le dos de sa main sur son front en cambrant le dos en arrière. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu le préfères à moi ? C'est parce que je suis noir, c'est ça ? »

La mine faussement éhontée du métis déclencha un rire franc et incontrôlable chez Albus et un grincement de dent légèrement amusé chez Scorpius qui trahissait sa possessivité sous-jacente. Il lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui accentua la dramaturgie, se transformant pratiquement en héroïne de tragédie grecque.

« Non, mumura Albus en posant un regard tendre sur le blond boudeur. C'est parce que lui, c'est l'amour de ma vie.

-Carrément ! »

Mais Néron n'avait pas besoin de la confirmation qui suivit. Il y avait quelque chose dans les prunelles émeraude d'Albus, lorsqu'elles se posaient sur le visage ravi de Scorpius, qui ne laissait aucune place aux doutes. Il avait beau aimer plaisanter avec lui de cette manière, il était conscient plus que quiconque de l'attachement que les deux garçons se portaient l'un à l'autre.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous à tables depuis un bon moment déjà, et les banalités qu'échangeaient les adultes commençaient à manquer. La conversation s'essoufflait et plutôt que d'évoquer les questions sous-jacentes que Pansy et Blaise brûlaient de poser à Draco, ils décidèrent dans un accord tacite de garder le silence sur les sujets de crise.<p>

Ce fut sans doute pour cela que, au lieu de se renfermer autour de la dinde accompagnée de légumineuses aux couleurs insolites, ils se tournèrent vers leurs enfants qui discutaient avec entrain. En tendant l'oreille, ils se rendirent compte qu'un débat animé faisait rage entre Néron et Albus Severus.

Scorpius et Albus était assit côte à côte, Néron et sa sœur se tenant face à eux. Scorpius ne s'intéressait que très peu à leur énième discussion dont il avait malheureusement l'habitude, trouvant un sujet de fascination bien plus marqué dans la façon dont la peau d'Albus réfléchissait la lumière à travers les grandes baies vitrées. Raison pour laquelle il ne dû qu'à son excellente éducation de ne pas sursauter lamentablement quand son père l'interpella en posant une paume sur son épaule.

« Est-ce courant qu'ils aient ce genre de discussions sérieuses au cours d'un repas ? Demanda-t-il, étonné. »

Draco était impressionné par les connaissances politiques et économiques dont faisaient inconsciemment preuves les deux jeunes hommes. Lui-même n'avaient jamais été aussi intéressé par de telles considération à leur âge. Scorpius se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Ils aiment s'obstiner sur des sujets politiques, chacun campant sur ses positions et tentant de convaincre l'autre à grands renforts d'arguments les plus pointus possibles. Je ne peux strictement rien y faire. J'ai déjà essayé, rien ne peut les en empêcher, répondit Scorpius, résigné.

-Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils resté si sérieux si longtemps. Je ne savais même pas qu'il savait ce qu'était le traité de 1994 pour commencer, constata Blaise, ébahi.

-Je ne suis pas totalement inculte, Papa ! intervint Néron, avant de se retourner vers Albus. Ce qui me rappelle d'ailleurs que selon le traité de 1994, les français peuvent demander un permis de séjours longue durée, ce qui fait deux des sujets soumis à la loi Lewellin sur les fouilles douanières. Et elles stipulent très clairement qu'aucun article de magie noire ou runique ne sera accepté en sol étranger. S'il tente de transplaner ou d'utiliser un port-au-loin sans respecter cette règles, ils apparaissent directement dans le bureau des Aurors au ministère.

-Seulement ceux qui n'ont pas de sang de créature magique dans les veines ! C'est de la discrimination à notre propre désavantage ! Fit Albus triomphant, les yeux pétillants. »

Néron s'était gentiment laissé mener là où il le voulait. Scorpius le savait et admirait le géni de son amoureux, Albus le savait et savourait sa victoire, Néron le savait à présent et s'en voulait de s'être laisser entrainer par les arguments détournés du brun.

Blaise et Draco étaient impressionnés par la conversation qu'ils suivaient avec attention. Pour un Potter, le petit avait du mérite, et un sacré potentiel. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu qui confirmait qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

« Si on accordait le même statut au Sorcier Métissé Avec des Créatures d'Origine Magique qu'aux autres, les lois s'appliquerait aussi de la même façon ! La loi Lewellin ne ferait pas de distinction et ils seraient tout aussi contraints que nous de se soumettre aux tests de douanes. »

Draco observa l'ami de son fils avec attention. Il était surpris. Agréablement certes, mais très surpris. Il fallait du cran pour plaider la défense des créatures magiques dans la maison d'un sang pur et le jeune homme le faisait avec une intelligence et une pertinence incroyable. Surtout en considérant que le balafré était son père … Draco n'avait jamais entendu Potter s'exprimer avec autant de soins ou d'érudition.

« Un point pour toi, consentit le métis à contrecœur. Mais sérieusement, les mêmes droits pour les SMACOM, ça ouvre la porte aux créatures magiques elles-mêmes. Un jour, elles viendront à exiger un statut égal au notre.

-Et alors ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de leur reconnaître ouvertement une existence légale ? Ils sont aussi insignifiants que des animaux alors qu'ils possèdent des intelligences supérieures, parfois mêmes supérieures aux nôtres ! Condamné un individus parce qu'il n'est pas de notre race est juste atroce, et injuste.

-Tu voudrais que tes gosses aient un géant pour baby-sitter ? Railla Néron.

-Je doute qu'un géant soit intéressé par une telle fonction, mais je ne vois pas où serait le problème, pourvu qu'il ait les qualifications requises. Et puis, tu aimerais qu'on te refuse un poste parce que tu es noir ? Souleva Albus en haussant un sourcil.

-Touché, s'amusa Scorpius en lançant un clin d'œil à son amoureux. »

Néron grimaça mais ne répondit rien ce qui amusa beaucoup Blaise qui cala sa paume sous son menton pour suivre la conversation confortablement.

« Et puis, on reconnaît déjà des droits aux vélanes, il y en a même dans l'arbre généalogique de Scorpius ! Pourquoi pas les géants, les centaures, les vampires ou les loups-garous, hun ?

-Euh, laisse moi y réfléchir … Parce que les premiers détruisent tous, les seconds vivent dans la forêt et te piétinent si tu les approche, les troisièmes se nourrissent de ton sang et les quatrièmes sont incapables de contrôler leur violence lors de leur transformation ?

-C'est la preuve qu'ils ont besoin d'être encadré et d'avoir des conditions de vies mieux adapté. Pas d'être ostracisés et relégués en marge de la société. Présentement ce qu'on fait d'ailleurs. On les étiquette, on les recense, puis on les présente comme des menaces. On leur demande en même temps de s'incérer dans la société, mais on les abandonne à leur sort. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y ait un peu d'absurdité là dedans ? Avec la potion Tue-Loup par exemple, un loup-garou peut vivre tout à fait normalement en société ! Il suffirait de faire des études pour adapter leurs conditions de vie et leur permettre de s'épanouir comme des individus « normaux ».

-Plus de recherche signifient des fonds importants. Le ministère ne mobilisera jamais l'argent des contribuables alors que l'opinion générale concernant les loups-garous se rapprochent de celles qu'ils ont des cafards. Des gros cafards, poilus avec des dents aiguisés comme des rasoirs et des griffes acérées … Les gens ont peur Alby, et le ministère suit leur avis de la même façon que les dragonneaux suivent leur mère. Aveuglément. Et puis les politiques n'aiment pas le changement. Et là, il faudrait changer tout le système !

-Mais le bon système existe déjà Néron ! En Russie, les loups-garous ont des meutes reconnues légalement avec de véritables pouvoirs exécutifs et judiciaires. Ils sont organisés, ils ont des règles et des lois adaptées à leur condition qu'ils appliquent avec une rigueur exemplaire. Il n'y a plus eu de massacre chez eux depuis 1967. Et les gens doivent être mieux informés ! La lycanthropie est une anomalie génétique qui se maitrise très bien de nos jours. Il ne viendrait jamais à l'idée de qui que se soit de maltraiter une personne parce qu'elle a la malaria ! Mais le fait qu'elle puisse se transformer en loup une fois par mois semble déranger les sorciers plus qu'une maladie infectieuse potentiellement létale. C'est ridicule !

-Va savoir. Ils ont peut-être la phobie des poils ? plaisanta Néron. »

Albus éclata de rire comme son petit amis et les adultes. Athéna elle, ne suivait pas la conversation, bien plus captivée par les paons blancs qu'elle observait s'ébattre dans l'eau du lac à travers la baie vitrée.

« Je comprends ton point de vue, jeune homme, intervint Blaise, mais de telles mesures ne se limiteraient pas au loups-garous. »

La timidité du jeune homme semblait s'être effacée à mesure que la discussion se poursuivait. À moins qu'il ne considère tout simplement ses opinions comme trop importantes pour laisser son rougissement intempestif l'empêcher de s'exprimer.

« Je le sais, monsieur Zabini. Mais la solution pour les vampires existe également et depuis bien plus longtemps. Vous avez sans doute entendu parler de la Cruxia-Lucinari, le parlement vampirique de Transylvanie ?

-Oh ! fit Scorpius avec surprise. Tu veux parler des cliniques de dons volontaires ? Mais Albus, les vampires là bas sont un peu comme des mascottes nationales, supportés par un parlement indépendant. Ici, la situation est différente. »

Albus se tourna vers lui avec un sourire resplendissant. Et Draco nota que son fils ne quittait pas son ami des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose dans leurs regards. Quelque chose de chaud et de tendre qu'il n'avait pu observer que deux fois au cours de sa vie. C'était ce genre de coup d'œil langoureux qu'échangeait Pansy et Blaise ou la Belette avec sa femelle.

Cette constatation fit naitre un doute en lui … Se pourrait-il que son fils lui ait caché la vraie nature de sa relation avec le fils Potter ? Maintenant qu'il observait Scorpius, Draco réalisait qu'il avait cette façon de se pencher toujours dans sa direction, de chercher inconsciemment le contact ou de capter son regard. C'était subtile et discret, et le blond ne pouvait être certain qu'il s'agissaient bien de ce qu'il suspectait. Mais il y avait certainement quelque chose de louche …

« Dans les hautes sphères, c'est ce qui ce dit. Mais le peuple, lui, considère de plus en plus les vampires comme des gens normaux. Depuis que les vampires de la CE ont offert des fonds au Centre d'Aide à la Reconstruction après la guerre, la plupart des sorciers anglais changent peu à peu d'avis sur les vampires. Ils les voient comme de simples citoyens avec des dents un peu plus longue que la moyenne.

-C'est quoi le centre d'aide à la reconstruction, Al ? Demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh ! Le CAR est une association du service public, créée peu après la fin de la guerre. Le monde sorcier était affaibli et l'économie avait connu un effondrement considérable à cause de la corruption des hauts fonctionnaires d'état qui ont ruiné l'organisation interne du ministère. Il a fallu faire des emprunts auprès d'autres communautés magiques et d'investisseurs particuliers. Peu ont répondus à l'appel. La famille Malfoy a été l'une des rares familles de sang-pur à mettre la main à la pâte. Mais parmi les donateurs les plus généreux, il y avait eut la communauté de vampires établis à Londres. Leur chef, Guillaume Carmichael, a signé sans sourciller un chèque de quelques millions de galions en échange d'un simple permis de construire et de quelques terrains exploitables dans la grande banlieue. »

Albus Severus but une gorgée d'eau pour hydrater sa gorge asséchée à force de parler. Il déglutit plusieurs fois avant de reprendre son discours.

« Et puis, la Communauté de l'Est possède déjà les fonds nécessaire pour l'établissement de cliniques ou de centre de dons, j'en ai parlé avec Guillaume. Lui et ses frères seraient prêts à investir quinze millions de galions dans la construction d'un établissement à Londres. Mais seulement si le ministère donnait son accord pour leur reconnaître une identité légale adaptée à leur statut.

-Guillaume ? questionna Draco que la conversation commençait à intéresser, se demandant comment diable le fils Potter pouvait connaître un homme aussi influent et être assez intime pour l'appeler par son prénom. »

Albus rougit à nouveau. Apparemment avoir l'attention de tout le monde l'intimidait. Mais étrangement, il avait l'impression d'être écouté au milieu de tout ses gens hauts placés qui auraient pu le dédaigner. Alors il poursuivit.

« Guillaume Carmichael est un ami de mon père, Monsieur Malfoy, raconta Albus. Il a longtemps essayé d'obtenir une licence pour ouvrir son bar sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais à chaque fois, on le lui a refusé. Il ne l'a obtenu que très récemment grâce à une recommandation appuyée de Papa auprès du ministère et à un petit don. Alors depuis, c'est un ami de la famille. Il considère que c'est un peu grâce à mon père et à son influence qu'il a pu ouvrir son établissement.

-Tu sembles très concerné par la condition des créatures magiques, souffla Pansy. »

Néron eut un petit ricanement.

« Il a déjà fait la leçon à notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal l'année dernière. Parce que le professeur Flurstone avait osé dire que les loups garous étaient des êtres maléfiques. Il a littéralement péter un plomb et même le directeur lui a donné raison. »

Albus rougit violement et baissa les yeux.

« J'ai déjà dit au directeur Snape que j'étais profondément désolé de m'être emporté. Ce n'est pas un comportement très acceptable. Mais dire que les loups garous sont maléfiques, c'est comme dire qu'être malade condamne à être mauvais. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser affirmer ça !

-Roh, fais pas cette tête, Alby ! C'était trop cool de voir ce vieux schnoque se décomposer quand tu lui hurlais dessus, ricana le métis.

-Néron ! S'exclama Pansy, scandalisée. Un peu de respect. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa mère, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Mais je te jure M'man, il est devenu blanc, puis rouge, puis bleu avant de redevenir blanc. C'était fascinant. »

Mais ce qui avait étonné Draco dans la conversation n'était pas le langage libéré de Néron. C'était plutôt le fait que Severus ait donné raison au gamin. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, son parrain avait toujours été un farouche opposant à la cause loups-garous. Même s'il avait toujours préparé les potions de cette raclure de Lupin quand il était professeur à Poudlard …

« Severus, t'as donné raisons, mon garçon ? Interrogea Draco.

-Oui, Monsieur. Il a dit que mes arguments étaient basés sur la logique et sur des exemples concrets, contrairement au professeur Flurstone qui euh ... »

Scorpius vint en aide à son petit ami avec un sourire, encore amusé par le souvenir hilarant de cette scène cocasse.

« Il a dit très précisément : « Flurstone, vos propres arguments ne s'appuient que sur des croyances populaires et les racontards de vieille bonnes femmes aigrie qui se laissent effrayer par l'ombre de leur chats. »

-Tu as oublié : « Vous êtes furieux, car un enfant de quatorze ans vient de vous mettre face à votre propre ignorance. Tâchez de vous concentrer sur la matière que vous devez enseigner et le programme ! Et cessez d'extrapoler si vous ignorez tout de ce dont vous parlez. », singea Néron en courbant les épaules vers l'avant pour caricaturer le directeur Snape. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il est redevenu blanc. Un moment inoubliable.

-L'un des meilleurs de l'année, surenchérit Scorpius. »

Tout deux éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Albus devenait de plus en plus écarlate. Curieuse, Pansy demanda :

« Et d'où te viens cet engagement vindicatif pour la cause des créatures magique, Albus Severus ? »

Draco pensa naturellement à sa tante Granger et à ses badges ridicules portant l'acronyme « SALE », dont il avait depuis longtemps oublié la signification exacte. Néanmoins il se rappelait que c'était en rapport au soutien qu'elle voulait apporter aux elfes de maisons.

« Un membre de ma famille est porteur du gêne lupin. Chez lui, il ne s'est pas développé, mais il subit quand même quelques discriminations à l'occasion, de la part de gens qui connaissent ses origines. »

Il avait le courage de déclarer cela comme ça, sans appréhension ! Était-il inconscient ? Dans bien des cercles, et pas seulement ceux des sang-pur, une telle affirmation était suffisante pour lui fermer bien des portes et le priver du soutien de gens influents.

« On ne décide pas de tomber malade, pas plus qu'on ne décide d'être porteur du gène, continuait-il avec conviction. Tourner le dos à quelqu'un pour cela est injuste et dégoûtant. Je suis conscient que mes convictions m'attirent souvent des ennuies, mais je n'ai pas besoin de gens qui pensent qu'un loup garou est une aberration dans mon entourage. Et je n'ai pas peur de dire ce que je pense. C'est la peur qui créer la haine. Si personne ne dit la vérité, jamais les mentalités changeront ! »

Blaise éclata de rire, s'attirant les foudres de Scorpius et un haussement de sourcil sardonique de Draco.

« Désolé gamin, je viens simplement de me rentre compte que si tu étais actuellement entrain de plaider devant jurés, tu viendrais tout juste de me laminer. Quoi que je dise après ça, je paraitrais de mauvaise fois. Je te trouve très bon. Tu as déjà pensé à devenir avocat ? »

Albus Severus le dévisagea comme s'il venait de dire la chose la plus saugrenue de l'histoire.

« Moi ? Avocat ? Comme tante Hermione ?

-Tu es un bon orateur, et tu sais aller chercher la corde sensible chez le public. Même Draco n'a pas protesté à corps et à cris, et pourtant il n'est pas fan de la lutte pour les droits des créatures magiques. Aux assises, tu ferais un malheur ! Les jurés te mangeraient dans la main comme une volée de moineau picorant du pain. »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Combien on te paie pour faire du recrutement en fin de semaine, mon chéri ? »

Blaise eut un sourire déstabilisant.

« Pas un sous. La satisfaction de voir que j'ai eu du flair est ma seule gratification. Salazar, « gratification ». Tu es encore en train de déteindre sur moi, Dray ! Dès que je viens te voir, je me remets à parler comme une encyclopédie.

-Ça ne te feras pas de mal d'avoir l'air instruit pour une fois. »

Blaise fit semblant d'encaisser un coup de poing, avant d'esquisser un sourire torve.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. J'ai juré de toujours faire honte à ma belle famille. »

Pansy grimaça pendant que Draco laissait couler un rire cristallin. Scorpius se redressa pour mieux observer son père, les yeux brillants. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien de l'entendre rire. De le voir à nouveau heureux, même si ce n'était que pour un bref instant.

Comme pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait son soulagement, Albus effleura sa main sous la table. Ils se regardèrent, souriant, avant de se reconcentrer sur ceux qui les entouraient. Durant les quelques secondes où ils avaient partagés un regard complique, ils s'étaient égarer dans leur monde parfait et exclusif.

Quelques secondes qui suffirent pourtant à Draco pour confirmer ses soupçons. Ils se passaient réellement quelque chose entre son fils et son invité …

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans deux semaines**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre : Notre Père**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Type : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 8**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco, Scorpius/Albus Severus**

**Résumé : Albus et Scorpius sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois et à l'issue de leur quatrième année, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, passer un week-end l'un chez l'autre. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs deux pères … Entre un Harry quasiment bipolaire après son divorce et un Draco rendu aigri par la mort de sa chère Astoria, les vacances des deux garçons promettent d'être palpitantes.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>

La fin du repas s'était déroulée calmement, Blaise tentant d'endoctriner Albus dans la magistrature alors que le dessert était servi par une troupe d'elfes portant un foulard aux armoiries des Malfoy autour de la taille. Scorpius s'était délecté de son dessert préféré, la tarte au citron meringuée avec une pointe de crème Chantilly et une boule de sorbet au cassis en discutant avec Pansy et son père de son projet de poursuivre des études médicales après Poudlard.

De son côté, Athéna triturait son plat du dos de la cuillère en interrompant régulièrement son père en tirant sur sa manche pour attirer son attention, essayant de le convaincre de la laisser quitter la table pour se promener dans le parc. Malheureusement, Blaise savait fort bien ignorer les caprices de sa fille quand elle dépassait les bornes et il lui enjoignit gentiment de finir sa glace si elle voulait obtenir ce qu'elle désirait.

Après le diner, Pansy et Draco s'étaient retirés dans le bureau, la médicomage exhibant déjà de quoi prendre ses constantes. Quoi que Draco ait pu faire tout au long du repas pour lui faire oublier sa promesse de se soumettre à un examen médical, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Quant à Athena, elle avait tellement supplié Blaise pour aller voir de plus près les paons blancs dans le parc du Manoir, que son père l'avait emmené marcher autour du lac, là où les oiseaux majestueux nichaient habituellement.

Encore dans le salon dans lequel les adultes avaient dégusté un digestif après ce repas gargantuesque, Néron, Albus et Scorpius se retrouvèrent seuls. Scorpius, qui se tenait bien droit depuis que les invités étaient arrivés, profita de l'absence de public pour s'avachir un peu dans le sofa qu'il partageait avec Albus qui, contrairement à lui, resta dans une posture impeccable. Néron était comme à son habitude vautré sur un fauteuil, se retenant de croiser les deux pieds sur la table pour éviter de recevoir un coup de canne de son parrain.

Depuis son arrivée au Manoir, le métis avait attendu un moment opportun pour parler à ses amis du problème que Teddy avait soulevé dans sa lettre. A présent que les adultes avaient déserté l'endroit, il fallait qu'il parle. A l'air sombre qu'il affichait subitement, Albus et Scorpius se doutèrent qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

« Les gars, j'ai une mauvais nouvelle ! Cette raclure de James vous a vendu ! Lança-t-il sans prendre la peine de les ménager. Le tact était un mot que la famille Zabini n'avait jamais réussi à employer ou pire, à maitriser.

-Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Scorpius en se redressant d'un bond. »

Bon, après réflexion, il était peut être rentré trop vite dans le vif du sujet, se dit Néron en se grattant le menton. Aussi, il essaya d'arrondir un peu les angles en s'expliquant en détail. Il prit son sourire le plus convainquant avant de commencer.

« Ben en fait, c'est Teddy qui m'a appris la nouvelle.

-Teddy ? S'étonna Albus en croisant les jambes.

-Oui, répondit Néron en éludant le sujet. Peu après l'arrivée de James au Terrier, ce petit salaud de tête enflée qui te sert malheureusement de frère est allé voir ta tante Hermione et ton oncle Ronald pour leur dire que Scorpius et toi étiez en un couple et que vous aviez menti à vos pères pour pouvoir passer l'été ensemble. Teddy vous a envoyé le hibou de son père pour vous prévenir, mais la boule de plume asthmatique n'arrivera que demain dans la matinée. Ce qui ne vous aurez pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour vous préparer.

-Et Teddy a voulu nous prévenir ? Releva Scorpius, surpris.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Assura le métis. Teddy est quelqu'un de loyal et franc, toujours prêt à aider ses amis et sa famille. Oh, il est vraiment adorable. »

Alors que Néron s'égarait considérablement, déviant du sujet principal, Albus eut simplement un sourire rempli de douceur en attrapant la paume de Scorpius pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Derrière son sourire de façade, un peu attendri par les démonstrations d'affection de Néron, Albus sentait son ventre se contracter et ses entrailles se tordre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que James ait fait ça, souffla le brun en hochant la tête affligé. Non, Néron, je ne peux pas te croire. C'est impossible qu'il ait décidé sciemment de me nuire. Il a dû laisser échapper malencontreusement l'information !

-Bien sûr, et l'elfe de maison il met la Chocogrenouille dans le papier d'alu ? Al', mon pauvre garçon, tu es dans le déni ! Constata Néron en hochant gravement la tête. »

Scorpius lui lança un regard désabusé. Depuis qu'ils connaissaient James, les Serpents n'avaient pu que constater, impuissants, qu'il ne cherchait qu'une seule chose : pourrir la vie d'Albus. Il s'était toujours comporté comme un horrible petit rat, hypocrite et perfide. Il était prétentieux, orgueilleux, et rien ne semblait pouvoir faire désenfler son énorme tête. Tout deux étaient conscients que jamais James ne changerait, mais le faire comprendre à Albus était une autre paire de manche.

Parmi les valeurs qu'Albus possédait, les plus fondamentales étaient indéniablement le sens de la famille et la loyauté. À ses yeux, il était inconcevable que son frère puisse le trahir de la sorte, et il prenait les agissements tendancieux de James pour un simple caprice du à une crise d'adolescence difficile.

Il était assez fascinant de réaliser qu'Albus avait la naïveté de croire que la méchanceté pure et simple d'existait pas. Aussi, Néron et Scorpius redoutaient plus que tout le moment où Albus se rendrait compte que cette situation était tout sauf passagère et que James était simplement une sale petite ordure. Il fallait dire que Néron et Scorpius n'étaient pas forcément les plus objectifs quant au cas James. Tout deux le haïssait quasiment depuis le premier jour. Scorpius, dès qu'il s'était rapproché d'Albus, avait vite réalisé combien son frère pouvait se montrer agressif. Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la jalousie au début se muait en une sorte de haine corrosive et coriace.

Scorpius redoutait depuis longtemps le jour où, vulnérable face à James, Albus souffrirait d'une de ses méchancetés sans pouvoir répliquer, trop abasourdi pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. La chance dans leur malheur c'était qu'apparemment, James avait décidé de frapper un grand coup aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Néron n'avait pas besoin d'une aussi bonne raison que son meilleur ami pour haïr le jeune homme. Le simple fait que James Potter respire, et la plupart du temps beaucoup trop près de Teddy Lupin à son goût, était déjà largement suffisant pour engendrer une haine féroce et un besoin de cogner sa petite face de rat. Ajoutez à cela que Potter était l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor et Néron le batteur émérite de celle de Serpentard, vous obteniez une rivalité éhontée entre les deux garçons.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de s'attarder sur le comportement de gros con euh… je veux dire de faux jeton de ton frangin. Il nous faut un plan, et vite. Parce que maintenant, tes vieux peuvent débarquer ici n'importe quand pour te récupérer ! Alerta Néron en regardant rapidement dans son dos comme pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas observés. »

Scorpius et Albus échangèrent un sourire complice. La façon dont Néron s'associait à eux les touchait beaucoup. Le métis avait toujours été très concerné par leur bonheur et ils lui en étaient reconnaissants. Les Zabini sont des gens loyaux, disait souvent son père, se souvint Scorpius, et il avait raison. Comme toujours.

« Ne t'en fait pas, nous l'avons déjà, notre plan, souffla Scorpius en enroulant rêveusement une mèche de cheveux sombre autour de son doigt. »

Albus Severus avait des cheveux si doux. Scorpius regarda son visage déterminé avec tendresse, attendant le moment où son petit ami, qui pouvait se montrer farouche comme une jument sauvage, exposerait leur plan de fuite machiavélique.

« Scorpius ne laisse jamais grand-chose au hasard, affirma Albus. Il a déjà pensé à une idée simple et efficace.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce donc ? Oh merde, Sco' je parle comme toi, je vais bientôt me retrouver aussi constipé que les Malfoy … Vite un laxatif ! Plaisanta Néron en simulant des chaleurs.

-Je t'emmerde Zab', signala Scorpius en lui lançant un regard hautain accompagné du fameux haussement de sourcil sardonique représentatif de son illustre famille.

-Oh comme ce mot est vilain ! Tu devrais avoir honte mon cher ! Avec ton rang, tu devrais plutôt dire « je te conchie », ça sonnerait tellement bien dans ta bouche Scopychou ! »

Scorpius lui tira dignement la langue, faute de lui sauter dessus pour lui mettre un coup de point dans le ventre, habitude ô combien libératrice qu'Albus désapprouvait et qui obligeait les deux amis à se tenir tranquille, au moins pour l'instant.

« Je reprends, si tu me le permets, l'interrompit Scorpius avec un sourire féroce. Donc voici notre plan diabolique : le premier qui tente de nous séparer, on lui coupe la main.

-Au sens figuratif, bien sûr ! Compléta Albus en fustigeant son amoureux du regard. Nous commencerons par tenter de leur expliquer. Si cela ne fonctionne pas et qu'on se heurte à une opposition farouche, nous avons mis au point un petit stratagème : nous avons profité de notre sortie étudiante au ministère pour obtenir un entretien privé avec Keith Filtzerman, le ministre de la justice magique. C'est l'amant humain de Guillaume et il a un faible pour les histoires d'amour tragiques. Scorpius a poussé dans le registre de -je cite- nos deux familles qui se haïssaient et qui -je cite encore- menaçaient notre amour et nous empêchaient de le vivre au grand jour. Un vrai baratineur !

-Hé ! S'exclama le blond vexé. Tout ce que j'ai dit était vrai ! J'ai peut-être légèrement amplifié les choses pour donner plus de force à mon récit, mais je n'ai rien inventé. »

Albus leva les yeux au ciel en riant un peu.

« Ouais! Enfin, le plus important c'est qu'il est d'accord pour signer les papiers d'émancipation si cela devient nécessaire. Nous avons déjà obtenu tous les documents et toutes les preuves d'indépendance financière requises. Si nous en arrivons là, nous serons déclarés légalement soulagés de la tutelle de nos parents en moins de quarante-huit heures. »

Néron poussa un sifflement impressionné. Il avait toujours admiré cette capacité qu'avait Albus à résoudre les problèmes dans la légalité la plus totale. Même si son côté sadique ressortait magnifiquement derrière le machiavélisme de ses plants.

« Deux questions les tourtereaux, où avez-vous trouvé de l'argent qui vous appartient en propre, et où pourrez-vous vous réfugier pendant ces quarante-huit heures ?

-On irait chez Snape, répondit Scorpius. Il me l'a proposé lui-même quand je lui ai avoué la raison pour laquelle James me cherchait aussi souvent des problèmes. Il m'a toujours dit que si nous avions besoin de quoique ce soit, il serait là pour nous.

-Et L'argent vient de la somme que Guillaume m'a donnée il y a deux ans, en dédommagement. Je n'y ai jamais touché. »

Il fut parcouru par un frisson et Scorpius entoura tendrement ses épaules d'un bras protecteur. Néron s'amusa de cette manie qu'avaient les deux amoureux de finir les phrases l'un de l'autre.

« Non sérieusement les gars, vous savez que j'admire la logique implacable d'Albus et ta ténacité Sco', mais faut que je vous le dise : Vous êtes des gros malades ! »

Scorpius et Albus, qui ne s'attendaient absolument pas à cela venant de leur ami, ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Ils fixèrent Néron en échangeant des regards surpris.

« Mais Zab' ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna le blond en posant une main protectrice sur le genou d'Albus, gêné, qui se trémoussait sur son fauteuil.

-Vous n'allez pas bien … Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez quatorze ans à peine et que vous parlez déjà d'émancipation ? Albus tu n'es pas foutu de cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable et je suis pas sur que Scorpius saurait retrouver une chemise dans son dressing sans l'aide de son elfe de maison ! Réfléchissez deux secondes, vous croyez pas que ce serait plus mature et plus censé d'envoyer tout le monde se faire foutre et d'en faire qu'à votre cul, enfin, qu'à votre tête pour une fois ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi perché ma parole ! »

Il était rare de voir Néron Zabini parler aussi sérieusement … Albus et Scorpius le regardaient, complètement choqués par ses propos. Le pire était sans doute que ce qu'il disait était parfaitement vrai. Les amoureux échangèrent un regard entendu, réalisant un peu penaud qu'ils s'étaient un petit peu emballés. Et dire que c'était à Néron de casser l'ambiance. Albus s'empourpra un peu et jeta un coup d'œil honteux à son petit ami.

« Sco ? Tu penses qu'il a raison, demanda-t-il timidement en baissant les yeux.

-Bah bizarrement … Je pense qu'il a pas vraiment tord, va-t-on dire, répondit-il sans vouloir trop se mouiller.

-Eh oh ? Ca suffit un peu ? Plutôt que de chercher si oui ou non le grand et le magnanime Néron Zabini a fini par dire quelque chose d'intelligent, réfléchissez à ce que vous pourriez dire et faire pour vous faire accepter par vos parents ! Si tu veux Sco', je peux demander à mon père de parler au tien, si ça peut vous aidez, il peut peut-être essayer de lui faire comprendre ce que vous vivez ensemble.

-Tu as raison Zab', acquiesça Scorpius en regardant amoureusement le brun, comme je te disais dans le train ce matin, je vois pas pourquoi nos pères, si on met entre parenthèses qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'encadrer, n'accepteraient pas notre situation !

-Mouai … Tu avais dis que mon plan te plaisait … Alors qu'en fait, tu n'en pensais rien, c'est ça ? Bouda Albus en regardant obstinément l'antre de la cheminée. »

Scorpius soupira, lassé. Il retira sa paume du genou d'Albus et effleura sa joue. Le brun ne se laissa pas approcher et s'écarta brusquement, mettant un espace entre eux. C'était le côté le plus irritant et le plus compliqué à gérer dans leur relation. Albus Severus était un boudeur.

Dès qu'il avait l'impression par tels ou tels signes ou paroles qu'on le rejetait, il se fermait et boudait. Cela pouvait durer très longtemps voir toute une vie avec des gens lambdas et ça ne persistait pas plus de quelques heures avec Scorpius. Mais c'était tout de même énervant pour le blond qui devait sans cesse contrôler ses mots et ses gestes pour ne pas induire en Albus ce repliement sur lui-même, technique défensive d'une enfance assez solitaire et d'une maigre confiance en lui.

Scorpius avait d'abord été surpris par cette attitude, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. Seulement, certaines fois et souvent avec Néron, il ne se montrait pas aussi attentif à ses paroles qu'il le devrait et pouvait aisément blesser son amoureux contre son gré.

La plupart du temps, un « je t'aime » suivi d'un baiser langoureux suffisait à réparer ses bêtises, mais comme le brun n'aimait pas tellement s'exhiber en public, ce serait compliqué pour l'instant, sachant que Zabini était dans les parages et que Scorpius ne se voyait pas franchement lui dire de s'en aller une seconde. Aussi parce qu'il était à peu près certain qu'il toucherait à quelque chose auquel il n'aurait pas dû s'il le laissait sans surveillance.

Scorpius aurait bien décidé de faire fi des indispositions de son compagnon mais malheureusement, ils se trouvaient actuellement au milieu du salon du Manoir Malfoy et il était fort risqué pour eux de s'épancher ainsi aux yeux de tous. Aussi, il se pencha un peu vers Albus et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille.

Néron aurait vendu sa mère pour savoir ce que Sco' avait pu dire pour qu'Albus sourît aussi niaisement et se dandine tranquillement pour se coller de nouveau à lui. Le brun avait les joues délicieusement roses et il vola une bise furtive à son amoureux en prenant bien soin de s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les surprendre.

Néron se retint de pouffer de rire et allait ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une vanne des plus salaces, quand Scorpius changea négligemment de sujet en reposant sa paume sur le genou d'Albus.

« Alors Zab', tu restes dormir au Manoir ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Bien sûr. En fait ton père me l'a proposé pendant qu'Athena vous accaparait, toi et Alby, pour vous montrer sa collection de plumes de chouettes. Il est vraiment temps qu'elle entre à Poudlard, la pauvre. Elle ne sait plus quel hobby inventer pour s'occuper. »

Scorpius eut un sourire moqueur qu'il accompagna d'un clin d'œil complice à Albus. Il avait cet éclat dans ses pupilles qui signifiait qu'il allait probablement dire une grosse bêtise. Ce qui entrainerait invariablement des fous-rires incontrôlables pour le brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il y en a qui collectionnent toutes sortes d'objets, et d'autre qui écrivent de longues lettres enflammées … »

Il avait ce rictus carnassier qui faisait craquer Albus presque autant que son sourire angélique. Il pouffa un peu en regardant Néron rougir. C'était toujours très comique de voir Néron rougir : sa peau devenait noir foncé au niveau de ses joues et ses yeux pétillaient. Néron se détourna subitement vers la fenêtre et feignit l'indifférence.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ! Répondit-il innocemment. »

Cette affirmation outrée eut le mérite de faire rire franchement Albus et Scorpius insista un peu en enfonçant le clou.

« Tu es conscient que pour le coup, tu es un parfait crétin, Zab' ? Non mais sérieusement, tu peux dire qu'on s'emballe trop, mais toi, tu t'emballes pas assez … Tu devrais lui envoyer ces lettres !

-Peuh ! Que nenni. Il ne me sied guère d'accéder à ta requête, protesta-t-il.

-Cesse un peu de faire l'autruche, Néron. Je connais bien Teddy, c'est mon cousin et j'ai toujours eu d'excellentes relations avec lui, bien qu'il soit plutôt proche de James. Et je peux te dire que tu gagnerais beaucoup à être honnête avec lui.

-La voix de la sagesse a parlé, plaisanta Néron en grinçant des dents. »

* * *

><p>Ce fut à ce moment que Draco Malfoy revint avec Pansy qui s'agitait beaucoup en parlant avec les mains. Apparemment, le père de Scorpius n'était pas en grande forme. Et la mère de Néron avait la même énergie que son fils quand il s'inquiétait. Néron, qui était d'ailleurs ravi que l'attention se porte sur les nouveaux venus et laisse en paix ses lettres et Teddy, sourit tranquillement en regardant sa mère s'agiter.<p>

Albus et Scorpius, qui s'étaient immédiatement éloignés l'un de l'autre, se levèrent promptement du canapé douillet pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé de Mr Malfoy. Volontairement, Néron profita de cet instant pour contourner tranquillement le petit groupe, feignant de chercher une salle de bain.

Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée à la cherche de la salle d'eau voisine d'un des trente deux salons à la décoration pompeuse et clinquante. En passant une énième porte, il trouva une petite porte en bois clair et s'y engouffra pour entrer dans une salle de bain recouverte de marbre blanc.

Même s'il avait une affection particulière pour les couleurs vives, il ne pouvait renier que tout ça avait de la gueule ! Il ne se souvenait pas s'il était déjà venu dans cette pièce ou s'il la confondait avec la dizaine d'autres qui existaient sous le même modèle.

Tranquillement, il s'accroupit contre l'un des murs lisses, laissant glisser sa colonne contre le marbre frais. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira fortement pour évacuer la tension. Il avait beau feindre l'indifférence la plus totale devant ses amis, il était très sensible à ce genre de conversation.

Quelle idée avait-il eu de prêter son livre de métamorphose à Scorpius sans vérifier d'abord s'il n'y avait pas dissimulé une de ses fameuses lettres auparavant ? Non mais quel idiot … Il se flagellait mentalement très souvent depuis ce fameux événement, se maudissant de sa bêtise.

Non seulement il avait laissé Scorpius tomber sur ses précieux écrits, mais il s'était aussi senti obliger de se justifier et ainsi d'expliquer la situation à son ami. Bon, il se trouvait qu'Albus et lui se doutaient depuis belle lurette qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre Teddy et Néron. Le métis s'était rapproché dangereusement du Gryffondor, avec toute la subtilité qui caractérisait si bien sa famille.

C'était à ce moment que la rivalité entre James et lui était devenue insupportable, ce qui avait forcément mis la puce à l'oreille des deux serpents. Aussi, Néron avait avoué être très attaché à Teddy et que, considérant leur relation comme impossible, d'une part à cause de James et d'autre part parce que Teddy était trop bien pour lui, il lui écrivait des lettres enflammées dans lesquelles il lui déclarait son amour, avec la ferme intention de ne jamais lui donner.

Sauf que comme le soulignait judicieusement Scorpius, il ne pourrait jamais avoir la certitude que toute relation serait impossible entre eux, sans lui demander clairement. Et Néron n'étant pas un pessimiste dans l'âme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, même si sa raison lui dictait le contraire, de croire fermement qu'il avait une chance.

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait tenu à lui dire au revoir ainsi à la gare, en le priant de lui écrire. Teddy était une petite chose sensible et fragile, assez solitaire qui se satisfaisait de peu de choses. Lui et Teddy étaient rentrés à Poudlard en même temps. Les deux premières années, Néron n'avait pas remarqué le garçon discret, vivant principalement en autocratie avec les autres élèves de sa maison.

Puis, au fur et à mesure des années, il avait progressivement étendu ses connaissances aux autres maisons du château. Le fait de se retrouver batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard en quatrième année ayant joué considérablement dans cette volonté de socialisation du métis.

En troisième année étaient arrivés Scorpius et Albus Severus. Sco et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ses parents étant de vieux amis de Poudlard qui se fréquentaient toujours régulièrement. Albus Severus Potter quant à lui, débarquait comme cadet du grand et célèbre Harry Potter. Son frère ainé, James, avait joué de sa naissance pour devenir un petit être puant et abjecte, à la popularité relative et au maigre talent d'attrapeur, contrairement à Albus qui était toujours resté discret au sujet de son père.

En fait, il avait tout ce que Néron désirait, spontanément, sans aucun effort, juste parce qu'il s'appelait Potter. Et ce petit abruti congénital, bien différent de son frère cadet qui était un ange de gentillesse et de déférence, avait retrouvé à Poudlard son meilleur ami d'enfance, le fameux Teddy Lupin.

C'est donc à ce moment là, attisé par la haine qu'il éprouvait pour ce con arrogant, qu'il s'intéressa un peu à ses connaissances, analysant ce qui pouvait bien attirer autant de monde autour de James Potter. Tous ses amis avaient des points communs, très Gryffondors donc par définition horripilants, mais pas Teddy. Teddy était une sorte de saint.

Il était gentil, prévenant, attentif, suivant toujours James pour s'assurer qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'aurait pu être qu'un sous-fifre stupide qui idolâtrait Potter, mais il n'en était rien. Sa loyauté pour ce petit rat était aussi incompréhensible qu'absolue.

Il y avait de la vénération dans son regard lorsqu'il fixait James, particulièrement quand il jouait au Quidditch. Des étoiles dans les yeux qui brillaient intensément à chaque fois que le brun s'approchait de Teddy et daignait lui accorder un peu de son temps ô combien précieux.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, Néron passait la plupart de son temps à observer Teddy plutôt que James. Il suivait ses emplois du temps, essayait de le croiser dans les couloirs, s'approchait de lui dans les cours en commun. Il se cachait même parfois derrière un pan de mur pour l'écouter parler …

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Néron pour que sa curiosité se transforme en fascination et qu'autre chose de plus profond motive son intérêt pour Teddy. Albus et Scorpius, qui étaient devenu ses meilleurs amis à Poudlard, se rendaient probablement compte de tout, mais c'était le genre de problème que Néron n'aimait pas aborder avec des tiers.

Alors, prenant peu à peu conscience qu'il était sans aucun doute entrain de tomber amoureux de Teddy Lupin, il avait commencé à écrire ses lettres. Mais n'en déplaise à Sco' qui le taquinait avec ça, il avait aussi approché Teddy pour lui parler de visu.

Étonnement, Teddy n'avait pas rejeté son amitié. Dès le début de leur cinquième année, quand Néron avait osé au bal d'Halloween s'approcher du châtain pour entretenir une conversation d'une banalité affligeante, il s'était tissé entre eux une complicité grandissante.

Ils avaient beaucoup de chose en commun, et malgré la timidité touchante de Teddy, Néron grimpait peu à peu dans son estime. Le métis apprenait à connaitre celui qu'il avait toujours admiré en secret, et ce qui se cachait sous son apparence de fragilité était tout aussi ravissant. Évidemment, ce qu'il découvrait le faisait succomber un peu plus chaque jour.

Sauf qu'à mesure que le temps passait et que Néron se rapprochait de Teddy, il se rendait compte que le châtain n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il n'y laissait paraitre. Un jour de Mars, alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au bord du lac pour réviser les potions, Teddy s'était montré tellement morose que Néron l'avait questionné avec insistance pour découvrir de quoi il en retournait.

C'est à ce moment que, touché par tant de gentillesse de la part du métis, Teddy avait avoué tout de sa condition. Il avait raconté la mort de ses parents, son père loup-garou et la peur qu'il avait de déclarer des caractères lycanthropes à sa majorité, son parrain Harry qui avait finalement décidé de le confier à ceux qu'il appelait Papa et Maman, Hermione et Ronald Weasley.

Il avait raconté aussi son amitié avec James et l'éloignement du jeune garçon depuis qu'il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. La méprise dans ses yeux dès que Teddy se montrait un peu trop proche ou envahissant comme il aimait l'appeler. Et puis sa farouche opposition au couple que formaient depuis quelques semaines, Albus et Scorpius.

Teddy avait avoué tout d'une traite, sans vraiment organiser son discours, mais Néron avait saisi l'essentiel. Teddy Lupin était un garçon malheureux qui, ayant peur de déranger ceux qui avaient décidé de s'occuper de lui, n'osait pas parler de ses problèmes.

Néron lui avait promis qu'il pourrait parler de tout auprès de lui et s'était assuré que son ami se sentît un peu mieux lorsqu'ils se quittèrent dans une étreinte beaucoup trop amicale à son gout. Souvent quand il repensait à cette après-midi, Néron s'en voulait de ne pas avoir embrassé Teddy.

Mais il se disait aussi qu'il aurait été déplacé de profiter de la vulnérabilité du châtain pour obtenir ses faveurs. A partir de ce jour, les conversations de ce genre se multipliaient, les deux garçons se retrouvant souvent le samedi ou le dimanche pour une promenade vérité au bord du lac.

Peu à peu, Teddy se livrait et Néron écoutait. Il était le confident idéal du châtain qui sans jamais l'avouer, laissait transparaitre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour James. Bizarrement, cela n'avait pas blessé Néron, enfin du moins, pas au début. Il avait une telle opinion de James que pour lui, il était impossible que les sentiments que Teddy pensait ressentir soient réels.

Alors Néron lui avait donné plusieurs conseils pour réussir à briser la distance que James mettait entre eux, seule chose qui paraissait préoccuper Teddy. Mais James Potter ne semblait pas enclin à s'occuper de son supposé meilleur ami, préférant la compagnie de ses coéquipiers et de ses admiratrices, tout en essayant de provoquer le plus de problèmes possibles à Albus et Scorpius.

Vers le mois de Mai, Severus Snape, illustre directeur de Poudlard, avait dû intervenir pour empêcher le conflit entre Scorpius et James de dégénérer. A chaque confrontation, Néron était déchiré entre la peur de blesser Teddy s'il s'attaquait franchement à James et sa loyauté envers Sco' et Al' qui ne méritaient pas de se faire traiter ainsi.

Un jour pourtant, Néron se décida à en venir aux mains, suivis par un Scorpius déchainé après que James ait humilié publiquement Albus après le repas, en l'imitant si méchamment qu'il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Ce fut ce jour là qu'ils finirent tous en retenu, lui et Scorpius dans les cachots et James dans le couloir des sortilèges.

Et étrangement, Teddy était sorti en douce de son dortoir pour venir parler à Néron et lui dire qu'il avait bien fait de défendre Albus car James avait dépassé les bornes. C'était la première fois que Néron voyait le châtain si révolté. Il tremblait de fureur et malgré sa timidité viscérale, il s'était autorisé à hausser le ton plus que de raison.

Néron l'avait alors pris dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois, plus longtemps, plus tendrement aussi. Il en avait profité pour respirer un peu l'odeur dans son cou et nicher son visage dans ses cheveux, ses grandes paumes posées avec délicatesse sur ses flancs. S'il n'avait pas été aussi envouté par ce contact, il aurait sans doute perçu le trouble évident qui avait secoué Teddy.

Trois coups secs heurtèrent le battant de la porte de saule et le métis sursauta. Néron secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées. Il répondit rapidement qu'il arrivait, se mouilla le visage à grandes giclées d'eau froide avant de défaire le verrou et de sortir rejoindre Scorpius qui l'attendait devant la porte.

« Ca va vieux ? Demanda le blond, un voile d'inquiétude assombrissant ses yeux gris.

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas Sco, j'avais juste besoin de m'asperger un petit coup, fait rudement chaud dans ton Manoir. Avec votre manie des cheminées partout aussi … »

Scorpius ne répondit rien. Il savait que son ami était affecté par leur conversation et qu'il ruminait sans cesse, se battant avec lui-même entre ses deux inclinations : tout avouer à Teddy et risquer de le perdre, ou rester à ses côtés pour le soutenir même s'il en souffrait.

« Néron …, commença Scorpius.

-Oulah ! L'heure est grave si tu commences à m'appeler par mon prénom ! Constata le métis en haussant un sourcil, imitation très convaincante de son parrain.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot avec Teddy. Sérieusement, tu devrais aller lui parler. C'est pas bon de rester comme ça !

-Tu peux parler toi ! Tu n'as eu qu'à glisser fourbement ta langue dans la bouche d'Albus pour qu'il te tombe dans les bras. Teddy n'est pas aussi naïf … Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il cherche à entretenir une relation avec quelqu'un. Al' crevait en silence d'un manque d'affection, c'était écrit sur sa figure. Et en plus, il te dévorait des yeux, s'en était presque gênant ! Teddy, c'est plus compliqué … A part son affection pour James qui crève les yeux, je n'arrive pas à le cerner davantage. Je veux juste être près de lui tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas risque de le perdre …

-Et pour ça tu es prêt à le jeter dans les bras de ce salopard de James ? Réfléchis un peu Néron, tu es celui qu'il lui faut ! Même s'il a des sentiments pour James, prouve-lui qu'il peut en avoir pour toi, et de bien plus beaux et purs que ce qu'il ressent pour ce petit rat puant !

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à prendre le risque, conclut Néron en baissant la tête.

-Alors c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas suffisamment, répondit Scorpius en laissant son ami en retrait. »

Néron resta un instant à contempler les sculptures d'un meuble en acajou avant de se remettre à marcher. Une boule venait de tomber dans son ventre, gigotant dans ses entrailles pour lui donner la nausée. Ce que disait Scorpius était criant de vérité.

Il était de mauvaise foi quand il prétendait que pour Al' et Sco' ça avait été facile. Ce n'était pas vrai, rien n'est vraiment facile quand il s'agit d'amour. Il n'avait qu'à voir dans quelle situation ces deux là se retrouvaient malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait.

Non, décidément, rien n'était jamais simple. Tranquillement, Néron rejoint le salon où Blaise et Athéna venaient de rentrer. Scorpius discutait avec son parrain et sa mère, il semblait insister pour avoir le diagnostic de Pansy. Albus quant à lui, se tenait près d'Athéna à qui il donnait des cartes de Chocogrenouille. Vu le sourire radieux qu'elle arborait, il avait dû lui léguer quelques pièces rares de sa propre collection.

Néron eut un sourire amusé en rejoignant son père qui fixait Draco avec inquiétude. Il allait demander de quoi il en retournait quand le bruit sourd d'une porte qu'on enfonce retentit, accompagné d'un hurlement plus ou moins cohérent et d'une odeur d'alcool pestilentielle.

Bizarrement, Néron eut un très mauvais pressentiment … Il regarda Scorpius qui avait cessé immédiatement de parler et Albus qui avait pâlit. Toute l'assemblée sur focalisa sur la porte close du grand salon quand un elfe de maison arriva précipitamment.

« Monsieur Malfoy, Harry Potter pour vous, Monsieur ».

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans trois semaines ! **

**(Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard du à mon départ en stage. Je précise aussi que, pour les lecteurs des fictions Les Ombres du Crépuscule et Another Chance, nous alternerons à présent la publication des trois fictions à un chapitre par semaine, ce qui revient à un chapitre de chaque fiction toutes les trois semaines =) Merci de nous suivre et merci de votre patience ! Vos reviews sont extraordinaires et nous donnent beaucoup de courage. Vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux !)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre : Notre Père**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Type : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 9**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco, Scorpius/Albus Severus**

**Résumé : Albus et Scorpius sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois et à l'issue de leur quatrième année, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, passer un week-end l'un chez l'autre. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs deux pères … Entre un Harry quasiment bipolaire après son divorce et un Draco rendu aigri par la mort de sa chère Astoria, les vacances des deux garçons promettent d'être palpitantes.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span>

Le soleil de la fin de journée caressait les irrégularités du jardin du Terrier, révélant les creux et les terres pleins du terrain pourtant bien entretenu. Une silhouette mince se tenait accroupie au bord d'un massif d'hortensias alors que plus loin, un petit garçon courrait à la poursuite d'un gnome particulière énorme.

Dans la petite maison de campagne au mur fraichement repeint, Ronald Weasley faisait la vaisselle. Contrairement à la plupart des hommes, c'était une activité qu'il appréciait. Loin de la considérer comme dégradante ou avilissante, il trouvait qu'il y avait là dedans quelque chose de rassurant et de routinier. Cette répétition immuable des mêmes gestes avait le don de lui vider la tête tout en occupant ses mains.

Depuis le massacre de Godric's Hollow, il avait tendance à s'imaginer des murs couverts de sangs et des corps éparpillés sur le plancher. Bien qu'Harry lui est interdit de rentrer dans la pièce avant que le médicolégiste ne recouvre les cadavres et que les Aurores de la division scientifique récupèrent les preuves dont-ils avaient besoin avant de nettoyer l'endroit, il ne pouvait oublier l'odeur qui l'avait saisit à la gorge en entrant dans la vieille bâtisse.

Et pire, le fait de n'avoir rien pu voir le laissait imaginer les atrocités qui avaient eu lieu … D'après Harry, l'image de ses enfants ne le quittait jamais, mais il ne pouvait comprendre la position de Ron qui se retrouvait seul avec les pires scénarii que son cerveau avait pu monter.

Aussi, ses petits moments de solitude, les mains plongées dans une chaude et claire avec la seule vision d'une mousse savonneuse légère et immaculée étaient apaisants. Etrangement, laver la porcelaine avec son petit grattoir, s'acharner contre les taches de graisses avant de rincer tranquillement à l'eau tiède, était un rituel qui exorcisait les plus incisifs de ses démons.

Dès qu'il faisait couler l'eau brûlante dans le vieille évier en inox, ajoutant une bonne dose de produit lavant, Weasley, l'Aurore de la division des homicides disparaissait et les plus sombres tableaux désertaient son esprit. Il redevenait Ron, le glouton insouciant, le bon père de famille qui aimait sa femme et ses enfants et qui n'avait plus d'autre soucis que d'empêcher son cadet de faire des bêtises.

En relevant la tête, il aperçut sa femme, Hermione, par la fenêtre. Elle plantait des bulbes de fleurs étranges dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom. Le soleil s'accrochait à ses cheveux, nimbant ses boucles châtain d'un or chaud. Il avait beau lui répéter de mettre un chapeau pour se protéger de la chaleur, elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête !

Malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de se ravir de la cascade de cheveux brillants qui coulait le long de son dos à la cambrure marquée. Elle se penchait une énième fois, creusant un petit trou dans la terre humide pour glisser un bulbe rosé avant de le recouvrir d'une petite motte plus fondée qui contenait de l'engrais.

Les mains pleines de terreau, elle retira un gant fleuri pour replacer derrière son oreille les quelques mèches qui barraient son front. Distraitement, elle s'étira, se penchant en arrière pour offrir à Ron une vue imprenable sur la courbe de sa poitrine et son ventre à peine rond, vestige de ses deux grossesses.

Elle était réellement magnifique. Son regard félin se fit espiègle quand elle le salua d'un signe de la main, un sourire radieux creusant une fossette dans ses joues rosies par le soleil. Elle rejetait sa tête en arrière, offrant au regard de Ron, un cou fin à la couleur pêche.

Le rouquin se rappelait de la première fois où il avait posé ses lèvres sur sa gorge fine, de la première fois où il avait goûter à sa peau trop douce et trop tendre pour appartenir à un être mortel. Il lui renvoya son sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur ses assiettes.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il regarde sa femme luire telle une fée au soleil sans quoi il offrirait un spectacle des plus traumatisants à Hugo qui gambadait toujours après son gnome, qu'il avait soit disant apprivoisé et qui portait à présent le doux nom de Mitzy.

Distraitement, il s'égara à contempler le tableau idyllique qui résumait si bien une partie de sa vie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer en pensant à son meilleur ami qui ne pouvait pas profiter d'un bonheur pareil. Même s'il était encore très en colère après ce qu'il avait appris dans l'après-midi, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Bon sang, ce con n'avait même pas besoin de courir les ennuies … Les ennuies le trouvait comme s'ils étaient aimanté par sa tête d'attardé. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas gentil et ce n'était probablement pas de sa faute, mais Harry avait indéniablement un don pour se foutre dans les pires situations et l'y traîner avec lui.

Avant toute chose, Ron devait avoir une conversation avec son frère Charlie. Seul à seul si possible, sans quoi Hermione allait probablement tuer le dresseur de dragon. Ron implora feu sa grand-mère Weasley en lui demandant si tous les Weasley étaient toujours aussi stupides ! Des fois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas le plus censé de sa famille … C'était dire !

Bill avait des sautes d'humeur digne d'un lutin de montagne à chaque fois que quelqu'un regardait ses cicatrices et même Fleur avec son caractère de cochon ne parvenait pas à le faire cesser de son comporter comme un ours mal léché. Percy avait toujours été un espèce de constiper cérébral et narcissique. George avait arrêter de mûrir à sept ans et la perte de Fred n'avait rien changé à cet état de fait. D'ailleurs il plaignait la pauvre Angelina qui devait supporter ses gamineries à longueur de journée, puisque malheureusement, la boutique de farces et attrapes était un succès.

Ginny avait toujours eut des comportements tendancieux avec les hommes, et ce depuis Poudlard, et dernièrement elle semblait perdre contact avec le monde réel pour s'enfermer dans un monde où tout tournait autour d'elle. Et, comme si ce n'était pas assez, son frère aîné se mettait à coucher avec son beau-frère !

Ron en put s'empêcher de craindre ce qu'on allait lui révéler la prochaine fois. Que son père était en fait le gourou d'une secte adulant les Moldus ? Mauvais exemple, très mauvais exemple. Soupirant fortement il leva les yeux au ciel, s'adressant à sa chère grand-mère, première Weasley a l'avoir traumatisé par ses déviances.

« T'as autre chose à me jeter à la tête encore. Non mais vas-y, hein ! Te gêne pas, t'es bien partie de toute façon ! Maman a toujours dit que tu étais une vieille toupie ! Et je commence à croire que c'est toi qui nous porte la poisse ! »

Comme en réponse à sa provocation, un pop sonore retentit et Ginny apparut sans crier gare dans sa cuisine, tirant sur sa manche pour enlever un faux pli.

« D'accord, j'ai compris … Jamais plus je ne te manquerais de respect Mamie ! Maugréa Ron entre ses dents en voyant sa sœur approchée avec son air de furie hystérique. »

Il se retourna pour faire complètement face à sa sœur, dans son empressement il oublia que la tasse était remplie d'eau de vaisselle et s'aspergea généreusement. Pestant il leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Il avait compris. Mamie n'aimait pas sa chemise vert citron.

Comme il n'y avait avec elle aucune trace d'un bagage quelconque ou de sa nièce, Ron en déduisit que sa soeur n'allait pas séjourner chez lui. C'était déjà ça de pris. Mamie avait surement entendu ses plates excuses et avait décidé de l'épargner ? Ben voyons, c'est beau de rêver !

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda sa sœur en tournoyant sur elle, exhibant un manteau superbe qui devait être en peau de crocodile. »

Elle sortit un miroir de poche pour s'assurer que ses cheveux étaient toujours impeccablement coiffé et pouffa de rire en remarquant la marre d'eau au pied de Ron et la tache sur son hideuse chemise aux couleurs criardes.

« Je n'en dis rien du tout … On ne t'attendait pas et on est pas franchement disponible pour recevoir, les enfants rentrent tout juste du château et on a des projets, vois-tu ? Tu aurais pu prévenir, ça ne t'aurais pas tué.

-Oui oui si tu veux ! Répondit-elle négligemment en scrutant la pièce à vivre où se tenait Ron. Où sont mes enfants ? »

Ron serra les mâchoires. Il ne savait pas où était passé sa petite sœur dernièrement, mais cette bécasse arrogante qui avait pris sa place commençait à lui peser sur le système nerveux. Un beau jour il allait sans doute perdre son sang-froid et sa mère viendrait surement lui faire payer cela. Mais étrangement, Ron comprenait beaucoup mieux ce qu'Harry lui avait avoué tout à l'heure.

Ron figea une seconde. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait beaucoup trop de stress en réserve et qu'il faudrait bientôt qu'il se défoule. Il attendait lundi avec impatience, jour béni où il pourrait déverser sa mauvaise humeur sur les bleus de l'équipe. Harry ne serait probablement pas d'accord, mais comme s'était en grande partie sa faute, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. De toute façon, les stagiaires avaient été inventés pour ça, non ?

Il se reconcentra sur Ginny, inspira profondément deux ou trois fois avant de parler d'une voix la plus calme possible. S'il devait supporter sa sœur le temps qu'elle récupère sa progéniture, il gagnerait à ne pas provoquer son courroux sans quoi sa présence pourrait bien se prolonger plus que de raison.

« Moi aussi je sui content de te voir Ginny, ça me fait plaisir. Si je vais bien ? Oui comme un charme. Et toi ?

-Oh ! Ça va Ronald. Je suis venue pour parler avec mes enfants de mon divorce. Je veux qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne sont pas forcés de retourner chez leur père. Et aussi pourquoi je divorce de ce sale porc ! Mon futur ex-mari m'a dit qu'ils étaient ici. »

Ron nota, non sans désolation, qu'elle savourait la consonance du mot ex-mari avec une délectation évidente. Était-il donc si facile pour elle d'haïr un homme auquel elle avait donné trois enfants ? Il était conscient que ce qu'avait fait Harry était mal, pour le moins. Mais cela suffisait-il pour détruire vingt ans de mariages ?

Il tenta d'imaginer comment il pourrait se sentir si Hermione lui annonçait qu'elle l'avait trompé avec un de ses frères. La douleur, la colère, l'émasculation immédiate du frère concerné et l'agonie d'avoir été trahis oui. Mais de là à haïr Hermione …

Même si son mariage n'y survivait pas, il n'aurait jamais pu ressentir autre chose qu'un amour profond pour Hermione. Avoir atrocement mal au point de pouvoir perdre le contrôle et la frapper dans le plus extrême des cas peut-être. Mais la détester viscéralement, souhaiter la faire souffrir comme Ginny faisait souffrir Harry ? Lentement, délibérément. Non, jamais il ne pourrait faire ça.

Elle était sa femme et sa meilleure amie. Il l'aimait. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle resterait la mère de ses enfants. Il y avait toujours eut beaucoup de respect et d'amour entre eux. S'était peut-être le problème entre Ginny et Harry justement. Ginny avait toujours été la mère de ses enfants, avant d'être son amie et avant d'être sa femme. Ils avaient peu de point en commun et même s'il y avait eut de l'amour entre eux au début, ils étaient toujours en train de s'obstiner sur chaque petit détail de l'existence. Même au début de leur mariage.

Enfin, il n'était pas conseiller marital, et il était un peu trop tard pour penser à sauver les meubles entre ses deux têtes de mules.

« Tu as dû mal écouter. James est ici, c'est vrai, mais son frère est chez un ami. Je vais aller te chercher ton aîné.

-J'ai parfaitement écouté cet ivrogne. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce qu'il dit fait tout juste assez de sens pour être appelé des paroles ! »

Peu désireux de l'entendre étaler son fiel. Ron se décolla de l'évier contre lequel il s'était appuyé et partit à la recherche de son neveu en ruminant dans sa barbe. Sa sœur était vraiment tarée.

* * *

><p>James était assis sur l'épaisse couverture en laine aux couleurs de Gryffondor. L'édredon de Teddy portait l'odeur de lessive qu'Hermione utilisait et celle de l'après rasage du jeune homme. Une odeur subtile, boisée, un peu épicée et indéniablement agréable. Une odeur qu'il avait toujours appréciée, aussi loin qu'il se rappelle.<p>

Teddy avait vraiment été furieux contre lui. Après leur dernière dispute, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant toute l'après-midi, soit près de quatre heures. Un record que James espérait de tout cœur ne jamais voir battu. Il lui avait fallu toute la diplomatie et le savoir-faire du monde pour retrouver les bonnes grâces de son ami qui avait consenti à lui parler à nouveau.

Finalement, il avait remporté la victoire grâce à Hugo. Teddy n'avait jamais su rester longtemps en colère contre quelqu'un qui faisait rire son petit frère et prenait soin de lui. Pas à pas, James lui avait expliqué pourquoi Teddy était son frère, pour tous ces détails qui comptaient même si leurs sangs n'étaient pas les mêmes, et pourquoi il ne partirait pas dès qu'il aurait son diplôme en poche. Il avait été d'une patience d'ange et l'avait rassuré encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'Hugo affiche à nouveau un sourire resplendissant et parte jouer gaiment dans le jardin.

À la fin, Teddy aussi avait souri. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui avait pardonné. Et quand il lui avait demandé pardon directement, Teddy s'était contenté de poser une main sur son épaule un court moment. Puis il avait prononcé le plus beau mot au monde. Celui que James chérissait tant dans la bouche de Teddy.

« Imbécile ! »

Ça pouvait ressembler à une insulte. Mais tout était dans le ton, tendre, rieur, remplis de pardon. Venant de Teddy s'était l'absolution. Il l'avait pardonné, et s'était tout ce qui comptait pour James. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais il sentait un poids terrible tombé sur son estomac quand Teddy lui en voulait, et ne cessait de le torturer que lorsque le châtain lui pardonnait.

Depuis toujours, même s'il était entouré des amis les plus populaires et des filles les plus jolies, James ne pouvait perdre l'amitié de Teddy. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il en était incapable, son corps refusait de le laisser lui faire du mal et se battait pour implorer son pardon.

A présent, James était assis sur son lit. Il l'observait plus qu'il ne l'écoutait car Teddy gesticulait beaucoup en parlant. Il y avait quelques choses dans les mouvements de ses mains et de ses poignets de tout simplement fascinant. Chaque arabesque dans l'air était si gracieuse, paraissait si légère. Teddy avait véritablement des mains superbes. Ses paumes étaient étroites, ses doigts longs et fuselés. Des mains fines mais fortes, puissantes mais délicates. Des mains faites pour soutenir un livre ancien ou manipulé un instrument de musique.

« … rester figé, incapable de trouver quoi lui dire. Toi tu aurais répondu quoi ? »

James paniqua, ayant perdu le fils de la conversation il pouvait difficilement répliquer quelque chose d'intelligent. Il aurait pu sortir une réplique toute faites comme quoi il n'en savait rien, mais Teddy aurait insisté. Il insistait _toujours _pour avoir son point de vue. Cela le flattait d'habitude, mais cette fois s'était un peu plus problématique.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment écouté. Ça ne se faisait pas alors qu'il venait tout juste de recommencer à lui parler. Mais il ne pouvait non plus répondre évasivement. Teddy croirait qu'il se moquait éperdument de ses histoires, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Son salut vint de la façon la plus improbable et la plus surprenante. Son oncle Ronald vint se planter sur le seuil de la porte et cogna fort au battant. Teddy fermait rarement sa porte de chambre, mais Ronald et Hermione avaient toujours respectés l'espace personnel de leur enfant. Il ne leur serait jamais venu à l'idée d'entrer sans avoir d'abord l'autorisation du jeune homme.

« Salut les gars, désolé d'interrompre votre conversation, mais ta mère est dans le salon James. Elle veut te parler.

-Maman ? fit James très surpris. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

Il croyait sa mère en France avec sa sœur. Ce voyage avait été planifié depuis très longtemps et elle était même passée lui dire au revoir pendant la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard avant de transplaner avec Lily pour la ville de Canne. Il se demandait pour quelle raison elle débarquait ici en plein milieu de ses vacances …

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée James ! Allez, Zou ! En bas et vite. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle me prenne le chou parce qu'elle trouve que ça traîne trop en longueur. Ta mère peut-être tyrannique quand elle le veut. »

Sans faire de commentaire, James se leva pour aller rejoindre Ginny, laissant Ronald seul avec Teddy. Le jeune homme sourit à son père adoptif, se demandant apparemment ce qu'il regardait avec cet air mélancolique. Aussi désagréable que puisse être cette pensé pour Hermione et Ron qui auraient préféré que leurs enfants restent bébés pour toujours, Teddy n'était plus un enfant. Il allait avoir dix-sept ans cette année.

La fierté et la nostalgie se mêlaient dans le regard de Ron à cette idée. Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'Hermione avait pris un petit bébé des bras d'Harry en lui promettant d'en prendre grand soin. À l'époque ils n'étaient pas riches, mais ils étaient indéniablement mieux préparés à accueillir un enfant sous leur toit que leur ami.

Emotionnellement et psychologiquement Harry était instable à ce moment-là. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Teddy sans avoir des larmes plein les yeux ou répété à tort que Tonks et Remus était mort par sa faute. Ce n'était sain ni pour lui, ni pour l'enfant. Et puis Ginny n'avait pas vraiment le gout de s'occuper d'un enfant qui n'était pas le sien aussi jeune;

Aussi avait elle apporté la solution la plus censé et la plus simple : Hermione et lui venait de se marier, ils voulaient des enfants. Harry paierait une pension à ses meilleurs amis en attendant d'être suffisamment stable pour reprendre Teddy chez théorie, c'était parfait. Mais en pratique …

Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne se considérer que comme un oncle, Ron était vite devenu gaga de cette petite chose remuante et minuscule. Au bout de quelques mois, il s'était mis à redouter le moment où Harry viendrait reprendre Teddy.

Mais quand ce temps arriva, Teddy avait déjà commencé à tendre les bras vers Hermione dès qu'elle entrait dans la pièce où il se trouvait et à réclamer la voix de Ron avant de dormir. Le petit refusait formellement de calmer ses crises de larmes tant que Ron ne lui chantonnait pas une berceuse qu'il tenait de Molly.

Alors, même si ça avait été un choix difficile pour Harry, il avait fait ce qui était le mieux pour Teddy. Il le leur avait confier officiellement et définitivement. Ron n'avait pas pleuré de soulagement ce jour-là, comme Hermione. Il n'avait pas osé croire que s'était réel.

Non. Cela avait pris trois jours de plus. Ce matin-là, il allait franchir la porte de la cuisine quand il avait surpris un des plus beaux tableaux du monde. Sa femme, penchée devant la chaise haute, en train d'apprendre le mot « maman » au lieu de « tatie » à Teddy. Ce jour-là, il n'était pas entré dans la cuisine. Il avait reculé de deux pas, s'était appuyé au mur et avait fondu en larmes.

Hermione l'avait aperçu, affolée elle s'était approché et lui avait demandé ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de répéter encore et encore : « Mon fils, _mon _fils. » Hermione avait répondu : « Je sais. » d'une voix étranglée.

Et ils s'étaient retrouvés, tous les deux à s'enlacer tendrement, debout dans le couloir menant à la cuisine, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre en pleurant et en riant. A travers la porte ouvertes, ils admiraient Teddy répandre joyeusement son bol de céréale un peu partout autour de lui avant de le rejoindre et de les serrer contre eux. Ce fut sans doute l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Trois jours plus tard, Hermione et lui se rendait au tribunal pour signer les papiers d'adoption. Ils étaient alors les véritables parents de leur petit ange. Pour un soucis de mémoire et une promesse qu'il avait fait à Remus, Harry insista pour qu'il garde tout de même le nom de « Lupin », ce qu'Hermione et Ron acceptèrent, évidemment.

« Papa ? demanda Teddy inquiet de le voir poster devant la porte sans bouger, les yeux étrangement embués. Ça ne va pas ?

-Oh t'inquiète pas mon grand, ça va aller. Je pensais seulement tu as grandis beaucoup trop vite, répondit-il avec émotion. »

D'un geste, il attira _son_ fils contre lui et le serra fort, se moquant éperdument de sa chemise mouillée par le désastre de la tasse pleine de mousse. Il pensait à Harry, si perdu, si abîmé dans un gouffre d'incertitude de souffrance et à cette chienne de vie qui s'acharnait à lui faire subir les pires épreuves. À ce monde vaste et terrifiant duquel il ne pouvait plus protéger son petit bébé.

« Teddy, si un jour tu avais besoin de parler, tu te confierais, tu ne souffrirais pas en silence, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais que nous sommes tes parents et que nous t'aimons. Rien jamais, ne pourra changer ça. Tu le sais, n'Est-ce pas ? »

Ron n'avait jamais été branché communication et démonstration d'affection. En fait, il fuyait ce qu'il appelait les « moments niais » comme la peste. Mais à cet instant il s'inquiétait trop de voir un jour son fils souffrir de son manque d'expansivité pour s'en préoccuper. C'est le silence qui avait fini par étouffer Harry au point de lui faire faire des conneries monumentales.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que je peux tout dire à toi ou à maman et que je ne serais jamais jugé. Papa, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, rien … L'âge je suppose. Regarde comme tu as grandi. Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu tenais dans le creux de mon coude en gazouillant. Tu étais un bébé si petit. J'avais toujours peur de t'écraser avec mes mains maladroites. Tu savais que ton tout premier mot a été « banane » ? En fait, ça sonnait comme « hanane. » Tu avais un peu de mal avec les sons en b et en r. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de m'accuser de t'avoir corrompu avec mes mauvaises habitudes.

Teddy pouffa avant de tirer la chaise de son bureau, invitant son père à prendre place à ses côtés. lui-même s'assit sur le couvre lit en laine de sa Mamie Weasley, calant un coussin contre son ventre en regardant les prunelles azurs de son père vibrées d'inquiétude.

« Papa, assied toi. Tu as l'air ébranlé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ron soupira. Pouvait-il se confier à son fils ? Il ne voulait pas l'embarrasser ou l'inquiéter. Néanmoins, il se souvenait de la première fois où son propre père s'était confié à lui. Il s'était senti si fier, tellement privilégié de recevoir ses confidences. Puis, concrètement il ne pouvait pas demander à Teddy d'être ouvert s'il ne l'était pas lui-même. Il avait été si furieux à chaque fois que sa mère tentait de l'écarter des problèmes de la famille pour le protéger.

« Maman et moi nous avons été voir Harry cet après-midi, souffla-t-il en prenant place sur la dîtes chaise.

-Et ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? demanda doucement Teddy. »

Ron eut un sourire qui trahissait plus de fatigue et de lassitude que de l'amusement.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. En fait il allait assez mal, et c'est principalement parce qu'il ne parle jamais de ce qui va de travers dans sa vie. Il passe son temps à tenter de protéger les autres, mais il s'oublie dans l'entreprise. Du coup lorsqu'il craque, c'est comme un barrage qui saute … »

Il éluda volontairement de rentrer dans les détails. Ce n'était pas à lui d'être au courant du divorce d'Harry et Ginny avant ses propres enfants … Ce serait déplacé et Ron avait horreur de se mêler des affaires d'autrui. Même quand cela le concernait directement et pouvait nuire à sa famille.

Teddy eut d'abord l'air surpris, puis il sourit tendrement à son père. Il était touché qu'il cherche à l'épargner mais qu'il trouve le courage de le mettre tout de même au courant de la situation. Il se sentait important, ce qui était rare chez lui. Lui qui pensait perpétuellement déranger ou ne pas être à sa place.

« Et ça t'inquiète parce que je ne suis pas du genre extraverti comme Rose ou Hugo, comprit-il. Tu as peur que je finisse comme mon parrain ? »

Ron hocha la tête en soupirant. Son garçon était perspicace.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment le type d'homme qui demande à chacun comment il se sent. En fait, je ne suis pas très doué quand on parle de sentiment. Et je … je ne sais pas, je me demandais si quelque part, tu n'en avais pas souffert. »

Teddy sourit largement et se leva pour grimper sur les genoux de son père comme il le faisait étant enfant. À cet instant, il ressentait plus que jamais combien il l'aimait et combien il avait permis que sa vie soit ce qu'elle était.

« Non Papa. Tu n'es pas le genre renfermé pour autant, et même si tu rougie à chaque fois que Maman te dis qu'elle t'aime, on sait, tous les trois, que tu es toujours heureux que l'on vienne se confier à toi. Même si parfois tu ne sais pas quoi nous répondre.

-Tu en es sûr ? Répondit gauchement Ron, conscient de la sagesse des paroles de son fils.

-Absolument. Alors comme ça Maman t'accusait de m'avoir corrompu ? »

Ron sourit, resserrant son étreinte autour de la taille de son trop grand garçon.

« Oui elle disait même que je t'avais infecté avec ma gloutonnerie compulsive. La seule chose qui m'ait sauvé, c'est que ton second mot ait été « Maman ». Si ça avait été « pêche » -ton second fruit préféré- j'étais bon pour dormir sur le divan. Elle attendait Rose à ce moment-là et à sa première grossesse ta mère avait des réactions assez extrêmes.

-Je l'imagine très bien ! Plaisanta Teddy. »

Teddy se leva, libérant son père de cette étreinte maladroite mais qui les avait comblé tous les deux. Ron aussi se mit debout et se dirigea vers la porte, près à sortir. Soudain, prit à la gorge par les dernières paroles de James et ces pensées au sujet de Néron, il le retint en le tirant par la manche.

« Finalement, Papa, j'ai peut être besoin de parler … »

* * *

><p>James descendit l'escalier d'un pas souple, sautant la dernière marche pour atterrir sur le pallier près duquel sa mère l'attendait. Il contourna la rampe et le monceau de bric-à-brac entassé là pour rejoindre le corps fin et élancé de Ginny Weasley qui fumait une cigarette moldue parfumée à la menthe au milieu du salon du Terrier.<p>

James inspira fortement pour humer l'odeur apaisante de sa mère, mêlant tabac et parfum français. Il accepta l'étreinte forte mais brève qu'elle lui offrait en enfouissant un peu sa frimousse dans ses cheveux. Ginny lui sourit, lissant l'une de ses mèches rebelles avec un sourire.

« Comme tu es beau mon chéri ! »

Puis son sourire disparut, remplacé par un air plus sombre et grave. James sentait que quelque chose de funeste s'annonçait. Il proposa à sa mère de s'assoir sur le canapé cassis râpé et lui offrit un thé qu'elle refusa poliment. Elle tapota le divan à ses côtés pour l'enjoindre à venir près d'elle.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assois mon amour, j'ai quelque chose de terrible à te dire. »

Inquiet, James prit place sur le canapé ci-désigné et prit tendrement la main de sa mère entre ses deux paumes. Par ce contact, il tentait tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Même si ses doigts tremblaient …

Ginny fut touché par cette attention et renvoya ses beaux cheveux flamboyant derrière ses épaules d'un mouvement élégant du poignet. Puis, elle lui prit doucement les mains aussi, comme pour adoucir la nouvelle qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler.

« Que se passe-t-il, Maman ? demanda-t-il anxieux. »

Ce suspens était plutôt dur pour ses nerfs. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais été un exemple de patience. Sa mère prit une profonde inspiration, avant de presser fermement ses deux paumes dans les siennes.

« Ton père et moi allons divorcer … »

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans deux semaine !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre : Notre Père**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Type : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 10**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco, Scorpius/Albus Severus**

**Résumé : Albus et Scorpius sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois et à l'issue de leur quatrième année, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, passer un week-end l'un chez l'autre. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs deux pères … Entre un Harry quasiment bipolaire après son divorce et un Draco rendu aigri par la mort de sa chère Astoria, les vacances des deux garçons promettent d'être palpitantes.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 <span>

-« Quoi ? Hurla James en se levant brusquement du canapé. »

Ginny n'avait jamais été douée de tact et à chaque qu'elle avait dû annoncer une nouvelle difficile à quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle s'était débrouillée pour le faire le plus simplement et le plus efficacement possible. Or le divorce de parents se montrant jusque là aimants et bienveillants pour un enfant de seize ans qui ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la tension entre eux depuis quelques années, était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un choc.

Ginny alluma nerveusement une autre cigarette sur laquelle elle tira un instant, emplissant complètement ses poumons de la fumée salvatrice. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle lui explique, car si Albus Severus était du genre à écouter sans rien dire, James lui, exigeait des justifications. Et depuis son plus jeune âge, Ginny avait toujours cédé à ses caprices, ce qu'Harry lui reprochait souvent.

« Je ne pouvais plus supporter de vivre avec lui, mon chéri, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix redevenue rauque à cause de la cigarette. Pas après la chose immonde qu'il m'a faite. Il m'a trompé, mon trésor. Ton père a osé me tromper! »

Ginny laissa quelques larmes mouiller son regard azur en pressant son cœur d'une main. En faire trop, c'était une autre des nombreuses choses qu'Harry avait avoué ne plus supporter chez elle… Trop choqué pour réagir d'une autre manière, James se jeta sur le divan pour prendre vivement sa mère dans ses bras.

« Ma pauvre Maman ! S'écria-t-il en se blottissant dans son cou, humant le parfum fruité de ses cheveux flamboyants. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, bien sûr que non, tu ne vas pas bien, mais est-ce que tu tiens le coup ? »

Approfondissant son étreinte en passant ses bras dans le dos de son fils, Ginny renifla un moment avant de se redresser en prenant un air faussement digne. Elle tamponna ses yeux secs d'un mouchoir de soie tiré de son manteau avant de faire face à nouveau à James qui semblait réellement bouleversé.

« C'est difficile, mon chéri, tu t'en doutes. Mais je tiens le coup. Bon, je ne suis pas là pour me faire plaindre. J'étais là pour vous dire, à toi et ton frère que vous n'aviez pas besoin de retourner à la maison si vous n'en aviez pas envie. Je viens de voir une adorable petite maison en France et je voulais que vous veniez la visiter avec moi. Mais apparemment ton frère est chez un ami. »

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était à la fois cassant et mesquin. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais pensé avoir un jour la fibre maternelle et qui avait donné à Harry les trois enfants qu'il désirait pour qu'il reste auprès d'elle, Ginny s'en était étonnement bien sortie. Avec James et Lily tout du moins. Son ainé et sa benjamine avait toujours été dans ses jupes et même à son âge, James restait très proche d'elle.

Alors qu'avec Albus Severus… Elle retrouvait en son second fils la même sournoiserie que celle d'Harry, ce même recul, ce même regard pénétrant qui signifiait qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait, qu'il n'était pas dupe. Albus était le seul de ses enfants qui semblait voir clair dans son jeu, comme disait souvent son père. Elle avait haï Harry pour ça. Et la consécration fut surement sa répartition à Serpentard. Harry avait été très fière de sa progéniture, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer ce que Ginny pensait déjà.

James ricana méchamment. Il avait ce rictus, le même que son oncle Percy lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à cafarder. Ginny lui offrit un sourire gracieux, l'encourageant à parler.

« Un ami ? C'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Maman, Albus n'est pas chez un ami, il est avec sa tapette de petit ami, expliqua-t-il d'une voix geignarde.

-Comment ça « sa tapette de petit ami », Jamie développe s'il te plait. »

Il y avait dans son ton une retenue trop grande pour être naturelle chez elle et James sentit à ce moment là qu'il avait trouvé un interlocuteur privilégié à qui déverser son venin. Son Oncle et sa Tante n'avaient rien voulu savoir, prétextant des inepties sur l'amour universel et son père favorisait tellement Albus qu'il n'aurait rien voulu entendre.

« Au début, on n'était pas sûr, on avait des soupçons, mais un jour, ils sont arrivés dans la grande salle main dans la main et ils se sont bécotés comme ça en public ! C'était dégoûtant. »

Le visage de Ginny se déforma, sa bouche se tordant dans un rictus écœuré. Elle laissa un instant se consumer sa cigarette, comme impassible, choquée par les informations données par son fils. Mais James ne s'arrêta pas là. Voyant la réaction de sa mère, apparemment conforme à ce qu'il attendait, il en rajouta une couche.

« Ca fait des mois que ça dure ! Je te jure, j'ai honte quand je les vois se pavaner au milieu de leur bande de Serpentard ! Si ça continue, tout le monde va se moquer de moi. Les gars de l'équipe commencent à faire le lien entre lui et moi. Maman, si ça continue, je vais être la risée de l'école, geignit-il.

-Mon pauvre chéri, éclata Ginny en prenant à nouveau son fils dans ses bras. »

Extérieurement, elle gardait un visage froid et fermé, mais intérieurement, elle bouillonnait. Bien plus que le fait que son second fils soit à présent voué à la damnation éternelle, c'était surtout qu'elle considérait que le responsable était son pervers de futur ex-mari.

Non seulement il avait commis l'irréparable, le pire de tous les péchés avec Charlie, mais il avait aussi contaminé l'esprit de son fils avec ses déviances et ses perversions. Ginny était outrée. Elle se promit de lui faire payer dès qu'elle serait allée récupérer son fils.

D'un coup, elle se redressa, écrasant sa cigarette sur le carrelage de la pointe de son escarpin.

« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, Jamie ! Je vais aller le chercher tout de suite ! Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle en rangeant compulsivement son paquet de cigarettes, son briquet et son miroir dans son sac à main.

-Chez les Malfoy, indiqua James en échappant un sourire narquois.

-Ne t'en fait pas mon trésor. Je vais ramener ton frère à la maison et je vais lui passer l'envie de fricoter avec des garçons, je te le garantis. Ou est-ce que j'ai mis ma baguette par Merlin ? S'exclama Ginny en cherchant frénétiquement la dite baguette qui se trouvait en fait dans la poche de son manteau.

-Tiens Maman, dit James en tendant le morceau de bois à sa mère. Et pour Papa ? Osa-t-il finalement demander.

-J'en fais mon affaire, mon trésor. Mais sache qu'après tes vacances chez ton Oncle, tu pourras venir habiter avec moi et Lily sans problème ! Tu ne seras pas obligé de retourner auprès de ton père ! »

Elle embrassa la joue de son fils et l'étreint brièvement.

« Ronald, hurla-t-elle de sa voix perçante. Je m'en vais ! Je t'enverrais un hibou d'Orléans ! Je reviens début Août, Jamie, ajouta-t-elle plus tendrement, si tu as un souci, envoie-moi Melvin, je te répondrai aussi vite que possible !

-Au revoir, Maman ! »

Et d'un coup de baguette magique, elle transplana. James se rassit sur le canapé en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Même s'il avait été choqué, il ne pouvait pas être réellement triste. Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec son père. Même si tout le monde lui répétait qu'il était son portrait tout craché, il ne parvenait pas à se montrer digne de lui.

C'était du moins ce qu'il ressentait. Là où Albus avait toujours reçu les félicitations de son père, il faisait sa fierté. Lui, James, n'avait rien de tout ça. Pourtant il avait suivi les traces de son père, le célèbre Harry Potter. Il était rentré à Gryffondor, il était devenu attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch dès sa première année, mais rien de tout cela ne suscitait l'intérêt de son père.

Au début, ça l'avait blessé, il avait été en colère. Il se fâchait souvent, se rebellant contre l'autorité de son père. Sa mère en revanche, ne l'avait jamais délaissé au profit d'Albus. Elle, elle semblait comprendre ce qu'attendait James et de quoi il souffrait. Elle avait tenté de combler ce manque, mais tous ses efforts ne purent parfaitement remplacer l'attention d'un père.

Ensuite, James s'était simplement retourné contre Albus. Il avait exprimé sa souffrance en rejetant son petit frère avec lequel il s'entendait plutôt bien avant Poudlard. Tout s'est accentué avec l'entrée d'Albus à Poudlard et sa répartition à Serpentard. L'écart entre les deux frères s'était majoré et dès lors, la communication fut rompue.

James avait commencé à se moquer d'Albus, de son air chétif et renfrogné, et comme un effet boule de neige, son père avait pris le parti d'Albus et lui faisait de multiples remontrances, lui reprochant d'être trop prétentieux et d'utiliser son nom pour susciter l'intérêt autour de lui.

Cet engrenage infernal était lancé et une sorte de clivage s'était opéré dans leur famille. Malgré tous ses efforts, James n'obtenait pas la reconnaissance de son père, aussi il déchargeait sa colère sur son frère. Albus souffrait de son rejet et, même s'il ne s'en plaignait pas directement, faisait comprendre la situation à leur père qui le grondait davantage. Sa mère prenait sa défense au profit d'Albus qui était au final choyé par son père puisque délaissé par sa mère …

Parfois, James pensait qu'il serait bon de parler à son père pour lui expliquer, mais maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère et qu'il savait quel genre d'anormal était Albus, il n'avait plus envie de faire des efforts. Après tout, avait-il vraiment besoin de son père s'il était le genre d'homme à trahir sa femme et sa famille ? Il n'en était pas sûr.

* * *

><p>Harry avait à moitié renversé le petit elfe de maison qui était venu lui ouvrir et s'était engagé dans le Hall du Manoir comme un dément, se cognant dans les meubles en se marchant presque sur les pieds. Son instinct sembla primer sur son ébriété puisqu'il se dirigea spontanément vers le grand salon où se trouvait Draco, Blaise, Pansy et les enfants.<p>

Hurlant comme un furieux, il déboula dans la pièce un peu après que l'elfe qui avait transplané pour prévenir son maitre. La tête lui tournait et il avait une formidable envie de vomir mais il garda toute la dignité qu'il possédait en cherchant Malfoy des yeux, inconscient que le blond se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui à peine.

« Malfoy ! Où est-ce que tu te caches ! Vociféra Harry. Sors de ton trou mi... mi… miiiisérable insecte ! »

Le brun vacilla s'avachissant à moitié sur un canapé qui avait eu le malheur de se tenir sur son chemin. Se redressant à l'aide de nombreux moulinets des bras plus ou moins assurés, il plissa les paupières à travers ses lunettes pour scruter avec toute l'attention dont il était capable, l'ensemble de la pièce.

Complètement débraillé, sa robe de sorcier à moitié ouverte sur un torse couvert de cicatrices, les cheveux gras et Draco pensa distinguer des auréoles brunâtres qu'il devina être du vomi, Harry faisait peine à voir. Discrètement, Pansy poussa Albus, Néron, Scorpius et Athéna dans la pièce attenante, profitant de la myopie sévère du brun pour retirer les enfants de son champ de vision potentiel. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de voir ça, surtout Albus Severus.

Blaise et Draco restèrent seuls dans la pièce avec un Harry Potter complètement imbibé d'alcool. Il sentait le gin et la sueur et c'était fort déplaisant. Mais étrangement, Draco n'était pas dégouté ou indisposé. Non il était simplement sous le choc. Dès que l'elfe avait annoncé l'arrivée imminente de Potter, il était devenu blême.

« Je te préviens ! Je vais te trou-trouver Malfoy ! Tu ne pourras pas te cacher bien longtemps, je-je… je suis Auror moi ! Je vais te trouver ! »

Draco envoya un regard noir à Blaise qui éclata de rire et devint soudainement rouge de colère. Il se sentait humilié. En quelque seconde à peine, il franchit la distance le séparant de Potter et saisit brusquement son bras pour l'empêcher de s'agiter. Il maintenait ses poignets immobiles d'une poigne surprenante.

« Je suis là, Potter ! Arrête tout de suite ton petit numéro ! Je suis chez moi, je ne me cache pas ! »

Harry arrêta instantanément de bouger pour fixer le blond de ses yeux globuleux rempli de larmes de rage. Draco ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable. S'il ne se sentait pas aussi en colère, il aurait surement eu de la peine pour lui, son cœur menaçant de se serrer, les souvenirs de la veille le reprenant à la gorge. Mais la rage froide qu'il ressentait en se rappelant de la chaleur de son corps, de la douceur de ses lèvres, anéantit toute pitié qu'il aurait pu ressentir.

« Puis-je te demander ce que tu fais chez moi, Potter ? Demanda Draco d'une voix glaciale au ton cassant. »

Harry se retourna vers lui dans un geste trop brusque, se dégageant de la poigne du blond d'un coup d'épaule en grognant comme un gnou blessé. Il tangua dangereusement avant de se rattraper au manteau de la cheminée derrière lui.

« Toi ! Toi ! Je suis venu chercher mon fi-fils ! Rends le moi im-mé-dia-te-ment, menaça-t-il en pointant un index accusateur sur le torse du blond. C'est mon fils !

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi. Je te rappelle que tu es chez moi ! Tu es venu sans permission, tu es entré sans permission et maintenant tu m'agresses sans même t'expliquer. Si tu ne veux pas que je te jette dehors immédiatement, je te conseille de te calmer.

-J'en ai riiiiien à foutre ! Je ne laisserai pas ta sale pe-tite fouine corrompre mon fils plus longtemps ! James a tout raconté. Je suis sûr que tu le savais ! Tu as voulu faire ça dans mon dos, hein ! Traitre ! Traitre ! »

Voyant que la situation était sur le point de dégénérer, Blaise qui s'était fait discret jusqu'alors, rejoignit Draco et Potter et se posta entre eux. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette sur le brun et lança rapidement un sort de dégrisement. En peu de temps, le grand sauveur du monde sorcier devint blanc, puis vert. Mais cette fois, il ne vomit pas. Pas encore.

« Hey, les gars, intervint Blaise de son ton le plus décontracté, et si on essayait d'éviter les bains de sang, hein ? Je viens tout juste d'acheter cette chemise.

-À ce stade Zabini, ce n'est même plus de l'humour douteux, cracha Potter.

-Ravi de te revoir parmi nous, Potter. On t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait s'arrêter de boire quand on commençait à plus voir devant soi, hun ? Se moqua Blaise.

-J't'emmerde Zabini. Je suis pas venu pour entendre tes sarcasmes. Pouah ça tourne ! »

Harry avait l'air d'avoir mal au cœur et à la tête. Il était encore très pâle et maintenait ses paumes contre ses tempes pour empêcher son pouls de frapper contre son crâne comme un marteau cognant sur un clou. A l'intérieur de son abdomen, ses entrailles semblaient se tordre et s'enrouler pour se nouer autour de son estomac et son foie. Il avait des spasmes et des haut-le-cœur le secouaient.

Draco jeta un regard cette fois franchement écœuré à Harry qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se tourna vers l'âtre de la cheminée pour vomir tout ce qu'il avait.

« À ce stade, Potter, ajouta Draco en haussant le ton, on ne parle même plus de loque humaine ! On retire le qualificatif humain. »

Blaise éclata de rire en tapotant l'épaule de Draco. Ils contemplèrent un instant le spectacle peu réjouissant de Potter recrachant ses tripes dans la cheminée, avant qu'il semble avoir suffisamment vidé son estomac pour revenir auprès d'eux, s'essuyant la bouche d'un coup de manche, l'air hargneux.

Il pointa un index menaçant sur la poitrine de Draco et voyant que le blond allait sortir sa baguette pour envoyer à Potter un sortilège qui le calmerait plus ou moins définitivement, Blaise se glissa entre eux à nouveau. Il baissa la baguette de Draco d'une main et le bras de Potter de l'autre pour ne plus faire face qu'à deux quadragénaires fulminant comme des taureaux en corrida.

Il soupira, ayant l'impression de se retrouver à Poudlard vingt cinq ans auparavant, lorsqu'il devait incessamment séparer Potter et Malfoy, les princes de Gryffondor et Serpentard. On aurait pu croire qu'avec le temps, ils auraient évolué, mais en fait… Non, rien n'avait changé.

« Potter, peut être que tu pourrais t'assoir et nous expliquer ce qui te tourmente ? Proposa Blaise avec toute la prévenance dont il était capable sans éclater de rire.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il s'assoit sur mon divan !

-Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps ici plus longtemps ! »

Les deux hommes avaient répondu en même temps et avec autant de verve l'un que l'autre. Blaise soupira à nouveau. Empêcher ces deux là d'en venir au duel serait plus compliqué que prévu. Il sortit à nouveau sa baguette et força Draco et Harry à s'assoir côte à côte grâce à un enchantement de sa confection qu'il utilisait souvent lorsqu'Athéna et Néron se disputaient.

Des protestations sonores s'élevèrent du canapé, mais en attendant, les deux hommes étaient coincés et ne pouvaient plus bouger. Blaise ricana dans sa barbe avant de s'assoir sur la table basse, les jambes négligemment croisées. Dans leurs dos, la porte pivota et Pansy entra dans la pièce.

« J'ai couché les enfants, pour l'instant. Expliqua-t-elle à son mari. Dray, j'ai mis Athéna dans notre chambre en attendant. Potter, salua-t-elle froidement, tu as les idées un peu plus claires à ce que je vois. Tu as une mine épouvantable. »

Harry allait répliquer quelque chose mais il se dit bien vite que manquer de respect à la femme de celui qui le tenait prisonnier de son sortilège n'était pas une très bonne idée. Aussi il se tut et lança un signe de tête à l'adresse de Pansy.

« Blaise, tu peux me dire ce que tu nous as fait là ? Demanda Draco d'une voix calme et posée qui laissait présager qu'il était sur le point de perdre patience.

-C'est un sortilège que j'ai inventé pour mes enfants. Lorsqu'ils se disputent, je les coince sur le canapé et ils ne peuvent s'en aller que dès qu'ils ont trouvé un compromis qui satisfasse les deux parties. On est avocat ou on l'est pas, ah ah.

-Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que je suis coincé sur ce fauteuil avec Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de cesser de se comporter comme un crétin et qu'il s'explique ? Blaise, j'ai pas toute ma vie là hein, tu sais dans un demi siècle maximum, je serai mort ! »

Blaise ricana à son sarcasme alors que Pansy lui assénait une tape derrière la nuque en faisant les gros yeux à Draco.

« Bon, Potter, n'écoute pas ces deux grands imbéciles ! Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Ne lui parle pas comme si tu le voyais en consultation, Parkinson, plaisanta Draco.

-Toi ne t'avise pas de m'appeler Parkinson à nouveau où je m'arrange pour te le faire regretter amèrement ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Bon alors, Potter, je t'écoute. »

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix, sa stratégie consistant à débarquer à l'improviste, trouver son fils et transplaner jusqu'à leur maison à Godric's Hollow n'ayant pas fonctionné, il devait s'expliquer sans quoi il ne sortirait jamais de ce foutu Manoir.

« Ron et Hermione sont venus me voir cette après-midi pour me dire que James, mon ainé, leur avait raconté que Albus et ta fouine miniature sortaient ensemble.

-Et considérant cette information surprenante, tu as décidé de venir récupérer ton fils pour ? Commença Blaise. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sortir le discours de la damnation éternelle cher à son ex-épouse sera de bien mauvais alois considérant ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt avec Malfoy et son aventure avec Charlie Weasley qui ne tarderait pas à se savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Prétexté qu'un Potter et un Malfoy ne devaient pas avoir de relation dépassant une haine mutuelle coriace serait tout aussi peu crédible, considérant qu'il avait embrassé Draco il y a quelques heures. Et pour la première fois depuis son départ de chez lui, il se demanda pourquoi il voulait récupérer son fils.

Il dut afficher un air ahuris puisque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui en attendant qu'il daigne s'expliquer. Sauf que le grand Harry Potter était un piètre menteur et la moindre excuse vaseuse qu'il pourrait servir ne tromperait personne. Aussi, il décida de jouer la carte de la mauvaise foi - tout le monde savait qu'Harry Potter était de très mauvaise foi.

« Pour j'en sais rien. Parce que c'est comme ça ! C'est mon fils et j'ai décidé qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec une fouine ! Y a rien qu'à voir comment réagi le père pour deviner comment est le fils !

-Je ne te retournerai pas le compliment Potter, ton fils est une merveille d'éducation et de courtoisie. Tu es sûr que c'est bien le tien ?

-Paix ! S'écria Blaise. Vous n'allez pas recommencer. Donc, ce que Potter veut nous faire comprendre, c'est que, compte tenu des relations plutôt électriques que vous avez toujours entretenues, il redoute que Scorpius fasse du mal à Albus comme Draco a pu te blesser par le passé ? C'est bien ça Potter ? »

Harry grogna en hochant brièvement la tête. Pansy qui avait pris du recul et s'était appuyée sur le rebord d'une commode pour regarder la scène de loin, soupira. Son mari se croyait à la cour et semblait s'amuser beaucoup. Elle lui sourit amoureusement lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, comme aux procès lorsqu'il cherchait son soutien.

« Draco, la parole est à toi ! Qu'as-tu à dire en réaction aux allégations de Potter ?

-Je pense simplement qu'un brave enfant comme Albus n'a vraiment pas de chance d'avoir une loque telle que Potter comme père. Ce petit est un diamant brut, il est intelligent, prévenant, généreux, passionné et n'a pas froid aux yeux. De plus, il a les manières de parfait aristocrate que ni toi ni ta belette femelle n'a pu lui enseigner, j'en suis persuadé. Et si Scorpius a choisi ton fils, tu devrais être honoré qu'un Malfoy s'intéresse à lui !

-Toujours aussi prétentieux à ce que je vois. Avec tes conneries de sang-purs, t'es pas censé prôner le mariage hétérosexuel à but procréatif, hun ?

-Et là tu prouves encore ta pauvre culture et ton manque chronique de tolérance. Pour quelqu'un qui s'autoproclame Défenseur de la Veuve et de l'Orphelin, tu m'as l'air un peu étroit d'esprit, constata Draco en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

-En fait, intervint Blaise en levant un index instructeur, les mariages homosexuels sont légalement autorisés dans la communauté aristocratique de Grande Bretagne et d'Irlande depuis le quatorzième siècle, et on le droit de recours à la PMA -procréation magiquement assisté- depuis le dix-huitième !

-Merci Blaise !

-Oh c'est bon, taisez-vous, coupa Pansy. Potter, si tu n'as pas d'autres raisons valables de séparer deux enfants qui s'aiment, je te conseille de partir d'ici avant que Draco ne s'énerve réellement. A ce qu'on m'a dit, tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour contester ce genre de relation !

-C'est vrai Potter, rentre chez toi, accorde toi une bonne nuit de sommeil et réfléchi un peu à la portée de tes actes. Si tu es toujours convaincu que Scorpius est une menace pour ton fils, revient demain pour avoir une conversation avec lui, au calme, et tu verras par toi-même, expliqua Blaise avec beaucoup de sagesse.

-Mais je … »

Harry ne put finir sa phrase que le frêle elfe de maison qui l'avait précédé dans son intrusion dans le Manoir, pénétra à nouveau dans le grand salon à petits pas précipités, l'air affolé. Les yeux globuleux, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Malfoy et Harry put entendre distinctement :

« Monsieur Malfoy Monsieur, Madame Ginny Potter pour vous Monsieur ! »

Harry déglutit bruyamment en jetant un regard autour de lui. Blaise, Pansy et Draco le scrutaient d'un air suspicieux. Evidemment, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient au courant pour le divorce. Et si Ginny arrivait, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison : James avait tout raconté à sa mère.

Lorsque l'elfe ouvrit la porte du salon sur la silhouette gracile d'une Ginny aux cheveux flamboyant enroulée dans un manteau de fourrure de grand couturier, qui semblait avoir l'air tout droit sorti de l'Enfer, Harry réalisa que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer…

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =)<strong>

**La suite dans trois semaines !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre : Notre Père**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Type : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 11**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco, Scorpius/Albus Severus**

**Résumé : Albus et Scorpius sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois et à l'issue de leur quatrième année, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, passer un week-end l'un chez l'autre. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs deux pères … Entre un Harry quasiment bipolaire après son divorce et un Draco rendu aigri par la mort de sa chère Astoria, les vacances des deux garçons promettent d'être palpitantes.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11<span>

Ron avisa le regard grave de Teddy et sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il voyait tellement de chose dans son métier qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer un tas de scénario catastrophe. Son petit au prise avec des problèmes d'alcool -Harry avait mauvaise influence- ou la poudre de licorne -cette cochonnerie se retrouvait partout maintenant.

Non ce n'était pas possible. Teddy n'aurait pas pu le lui cacher s'il était devenue dépendant, il savait reconnaître les signes. Il voyait des jeunes accros tous les jours, il aurait deviné qu'il se tramait quelque chose de louche. Il réfléchit à nouveau et l'idée d'une petite amie cachée qu'il aurait mis enceinte par infortune et dont il devrait assumer la grossesse.

Hermione lui aurait déjà administré une bonne claque derrière la tête pour dramatiser encore avant même de savoir. Il fallait qu'il fasse confiance à son fils, par Merlin, il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui ne les rendent pas immensément fier !

Aussi, Ron prit une grande inspiration et adressa un sourire crispé à son fils. Puis il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant, il ferma la porte pour que leur discussion reste privé et retrouva sa place au creux du lit de Teddy. Pendant un instant, il crut que le silence allait le rendre fou, mais il se força à garder le silence le temps que son fils trouve les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Aujourd'hui encore, il n'y avait rien de mieux que les questions pressantes de sa mère pour que Ron se renferme comme une huître et refuse de dire un mot. Et Ron ne voulait surtout pas reproduire ce schéma ni se montrer trop intrusif. Si Teddy osait sortir de son mutisme pour livrer ce qu'il souhaitait partager, alors il penserait avoir rempli convenablement son rôle de père.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, Teddy croisa les jambes en tailleur et pivota face à son père, tantôt plongeant son regard dans le sien, tantôt détaillant les motifs de la couverture en laine de sa grand-mère en se tordant les doigts. Ron attrapa sa paume pour qu'il se calme et l'encourager à parler. Ca dut fonctionner car Teddy entrouvrit les lèvres et commença à s'exprimer d'une voix claire bien que tressaillante.

« Je … Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé si tu arriverais … si un jour tu te sentirais à ta place, à l'endroit où tu devrais être ? Je ne veux pas dire par là que je ne suis pas bien avec toi et Maman ! S'exclama vivement Teddy. C'est juste que … »

Teddy soupira et baissa la tête, observant le bout des vieilles godasses qu'il refusait de jeter. Ron savait pourquoi mais n'avait jamais tenté de l'expliquer à Hermione. Il avait trop peur de toutes les émotions qu'elle risquait de ressentir s'il lui expliquait que s'était l'une des rares choses provenant de Remus dont il avait pu hériter.

Ron avait toujours eut en lui ce besoin de préserver Hermione. Et pourtant, elle était adulte, plus intelligente que lui et tout à fait capable de s'occuper d'elle-même. Mais s'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il la protège.

« C'est juste que parfois, j'ai l'impression que je ne parviendrais jamais à trouver ma place. »

Ron retint de justesse un soupir de profond soulagement. Une crise identitaire n'était pas drôle, mais c'était mieux que la liste d'horreurs qui n'avait cessé de s'allonger dans sa tête à mesure que Teddy rechignait à expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Ron entendait presque la voix perçante d'Hermione le narguant de son éternel « je te l'avais bien dit » !

« Tu es à ta place avec nous, tu l'as toujours été, et tu le seras toujours, tenta-t-il pour rassurer son fils.

-Je sais Papa, je ne parlais pas de notre famille mais de l'avenir, de ce choix de carrière que je voudrais faire mais que je ne … C'est tellement compliqué, souffla-t-il avec découragement. »

Ron sourit doucement. Par Merlin, il avait l'impression de se revoir à son âge. Plein de rêve, mais ne croyant pas avoir les capacités pour les réaliser. S'il n'y avait pas eu Hermione pour le pousser, jamais il n'aurait osé poser sa candidature au concours de l'école des Aurores. Et pourtant, l'insigne d'Inspecteur Divisionnaire épinglée à sa poitrine à un âge plus que surprenant était la preuve indéniable de son talent.

« Tu sais, ça te semblerait plus simple si tu m'expliquais tout depuis le début. Je veux dire, qu'Est-ce qui a déclenché tout ça ? »

Teddy observa ses doigts qu'il n'avait pas cessé de tordre malgré la poigne de son père et se força à arrêter. Puis il releva la tête à nouveau et inspira profondément avant de raconter :

« On nous a demandé ce que l'on voulait faire comme métier pour le choix des ASPIC l'année prochaine. Et j'ai dit que je voulais devenir médicomage. »

Intérieurement Ron commença à compter les sommes à débourser et arrêta bien vite avant de pâlir. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui montrer son malaise. Que Bill aille se rhabiller avec son fils gérant de banque, un médecin ça avait bien plus de prestance !

« C'est génial comme carrière ! S'exclama-t-il plutôt, réellement ravi des ambitions de son fils. Un médicomage, il n'y en avait jamais eu dans la famille, tu feras la fierté de ta grand-mère et quand tu lui dira ça, elle risque de te serrer à t'en étouffer !

-J'imagine bien … affirma-t-il avant de s'interrompre quelques secondes. Mais Papa, je ne pourrais jamais ! »

Ron fronçât les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le commentaire d'un adolescent peu sûr de lui. C'était l'affirmation d'un jeune homme mature qui avait longuement réfléchi à la question. Ce n'était surement pas de ses capacités que Teddy doutaient.

« Et pourquoi cela ?

-Enfin Papa ! J'ai le gène de la lycanthropie. Je suis un fichu SMACOM ! Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un seul médicomage hybride ? Non ! Parce que personne n'accepterais de se faire soigner par … Par quelqu'un qui à ça en lui ! Et je … Je… J'ai essayé, Papa. Mais je … Gregory Finch a eu une bourse pour l'université d'Avalon et il a des notes plus faibles que les miennes dans toutes les matières. J'ai fait deux demandes, et on m'a gentiment fait comprendre que bien que mon cursus soit parfait, mon « dossier ne correspondait pas à leurs attentes ».

-Mais voyons, rien ne t'empêche de faire des études dans ce domaine, absolument rien. Tu n'as pas obtenu de bourse, et alors ? Nous nous occuperons du financement. Toi tu n'auras qu'à nous ramener un beau diplôme.

-Papa, est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? Même s'ils m'acceptent à Avalon et que je décroche mon diplôme, personne ne voudra jamais se faire soigner par moi ! Je ne serais jamais employé dans un hôpital et j'ouvre mon cabinet, personne ne viendrait. Ca servirait à quoi ?

-Ta mère viendrait, même si tu n'étais pas son fils ! »

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Papa, Maman milite pour les droits des elfes de maisons. On est loin de la majorité des sorciers ! »

Ron soupira, il ne pouvait nier la discrimination tenace des sorciers face aux hybrides. Mais les mentalités changeraient, et c'était grâce à des gens comme son fils qu'elles changeraient plus vite.

« Tu sais Teddy, j'aurais déjà une très vaste clientèle à te présenter. Les SMACOM sont nombreux, beaucoup sont sans ressources et ne peuvent se faire soigner dans la dignité, et ils n'osent pas tous se déclarer comme tel. Je connais même des Ministre qui cachent leur origines et sont à la merci de médicomages en qui ils n'ont pas vraiment confiance. Sans parler de tous les loups-garous, faunes, centaures, vampires et j'en passe qui préféreraient de loin pouvoir se tourner vers un médecin qui ne les regardes pas de haut et avec dégoût.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Teddy, septique.

-J'en suis sûr. Et puis, si ça ne marche pas en Angleterre, il y a d'autres pays ou les SMACOM ont des droits et où tu aurais un meilleur poste et probablement un meilleur salaire qu'ici. Mais surtout ne dit pas à ta mère que c'est moi qui t'es dit ça, où elle me tuerais en m'accusant de vouloir éloigner son fils. »

Teddy eut un petit rire et sourit malicieusement à son père.

« Je dirais que c'est tante Félice si tu veux ! »

Ce fut à Ron d'éclater de rire. Félice, l'épouse de George, en plus d'être une incorrigible gaffeuse, se mêlait toujours de ce qui ne la regardait pas, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant elle était complètement immuniser à la colère d'Hermione. Cette dernière lui passait absolument tout sous prétexte qu'elle était un peu déséquilibrée.

Bon, du point de vue de Ron on pouvait enlever le « un peu » et l'envoyer directement à Sainte-Mangouste, mais selon sa mère son avis ne comptait pas sous prétexte qu'il avait toujours eu une dent contre elle depuis qu'elle lui avait envoyé une robe comme cadeau de Noël, arguant que Ron était le diminutif de Veronica.

Leur fou rire retomba et ils se regardèrent tous les deux, complices. Le jeune homme détaillait son père, si fort à ses yeux, si rassurant, et sentit son cœur se serrer un peu. Il avait peur de ce qu'il voulait lui dire, peur de la façon dont son père le prendrait. Mais, Teddy sentit que s'il n'en parlait pas maintenant, il ne le ferait jamais.

Ron dû remarqué le changement, en fait il voyait distinctement la différence d'attitude de Teddy. Son fils n'avait aucun talent pour masquer ses pensées. En tout cas pas avec lui. Il arqua un sourcil, plus calme que la première fois où Teddy lui avait jeté ce regard trop sérieux. Ainsi donc, ses études n'étaient pas le seul sujet que Teddy souhaitait aborder ce soir …

« Il y a autre chose ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je … Tu pensais réellement ce que tu as dit à James sur… Sur l'amour et …

-Et ?

-Et l'homosexualité ? »

Ron observa longuement son fils, scrutateur et soupçonneux. Pour Teddy, sa réponse semblait déterminante et il commença à repenser aux commentaires sibyllins de sa mère et au petit sourire d'Hermione quand il parlait de sa surprise devant l'absence de petite amie. Gène lycanthrope mis à part, Teddy avait tout pour plaire aux filles.

« Je le croyais de tout mon cœur, répondit-il avec sincérité.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Tu sais Teddy, nous vivons dans une société tellement superficielle et normative que la plupart des jeunes sont déboussolés et ne parviennent pas à trouver leur place. Ce n'est facile pour personne et je crois que tout le monde s'est un jour posé la question « Est-ce que je suis normal ? ». En fait, on ne devrait pas avoir à ce poser cette question. Un garçon ou une fille qui ressent des sentiments ne devraient avoir à se demander s'il est convenable ou non d'éprouver cela. Ils devraient en profiter et vivre à fond ce qu'ils désirent. Mais au lieu de ça, on met les gens dans des cases et ils doivent correspondre parfaitement aux critères de la case qu'on leur a attribué ! C'est injuste et méprisant, mais c'est comme ça. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que toi, ta sœur et ton frère, serez suffisamment intelligent pour toujours écouter votre cœur et ignorer ce que l'on pourrait dire de vous. Personne n'est apte à juger personne, il faut respecter les choix de chacun, c'est la base même de la vie en communauté. Mais beaucoup l'ont oublié malheureusement … »

Teddy fronça les sourcils, tentant d'absorber la vision des choses de son père. Cela le surprenait, il l'avait toujours vu comme l'homme solide de la maison, celui sur qui on pouvait compter pour les travaux manuels, la protection et la sécurité. Mais surement pas comme quelqu'un d'aussi réfléchi et mature.

Son père le surprenait, et il savait qu'il pouvait pleinement se confier à lui. Il l'avait mis à l'aise et il se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour avouer ce qu'il avait toujours su. C'était tellement plus facile ainsi, avec lui, qu'avec James …

« Je… Je suis… »

Son fils sembla chercher la meilleure façon de formuler ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Puis finalement, il laissa tomber et se tut quelques instants pour réfléchir. Il n'y avait pas de bonne ou de mauvaise manière de le dire après tout. Il fallait simplement se jeter à l'eau, respirer à fond et le dire le plus simplement du monde.

« Papa, je crois bien que j'aime les garçons.

-Et bien, ça explique pourquoi ta grand-mère riait à chaque fois que je lui faisais part de mon étonnement quant au fait que tu n'aies pas encore de petite amie.

-C'est … C'est tout ?

-Comment ça c'est tout? Tu t'attendais à ce que je te mette à la porte et que je te cris de ne plus jamais revenir ? Ouvre tes oreilles et écoute moi attentivement Théodore Weasley ! Tu es mon fils, je t'aime, je veux que tu sois heureux, ce que je viens de dire au sujet des sentiments est ma plus profonde conviction, et si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, ton oncle Charlie est gay et tout le monde le sait depuis des années ! Tu n'es donc pas la premier dans la famille, plaisanta-t-il d'un ton taquin en ébouriffant les cheveux de Teddy. »

Teddy ne sut quoi répondre à cela, alors il se contenta de prendre son père dans ses bras et de laisser le sentiment de soulagement qui l'avait gagné le submerger complètement. De plus, même s'il tenait particulièrement à porter le nom de son père biologique, il fut envahi d'une vague de bonheur inégalable lorsque son père l'appela Théodore Weasley.

* * *

><p>Lorsque sa discussion avec son père fut terminé, Teddy se retrouva un moment seul dans sa chambre pendant que Ron descendait aider à préparer le diner. Il en profita pour répondre à la dernière lettre de Néron. Il avait le cœur léger et se sentait soulagé. Le dire à sa mère serait très facile maintenant, il aurait pu lui annoncer qu'il voulait épouser un centaure mâle atteint du syndrome de Recklinghausen qu'elle aurait sauté de joie …<p>

Le jeune homme rejoignit donc son pupitre et attrapa sa plume et un morceau de parchemin qu'il déroula pensivement. Jamais même dans ses rêves les plus fous il aurait pu imaginer que la réaction de son père soit si positive. Il avait finalement opté pour une réaction sobre, expliquant qu'il acceptait, mais que son comportement viendrait immanquablement à changer. Mais apparemment, les projections de Teddy étaient fausses.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi surexcité -peut être en recevant ses notes aux BUSES l'été dernier- et dut se calmer pour que sa main ne tremble pas en traçant les mots sur le papier.

_« Cher Néron, _

_J__'__ai été très touché par ta lettre. Merci de te préoccuper autant de moi. J__'__ai noté que si je devais te faire un cadeau d__'__éviter les poteries et j__'__ai pris la liberté de demander à ma mère si je pouvais recevoir un ami à la maison. Si jamais les gammes devenaient trop pénibles à supporter, et si tu parviens à tolérer la cohabitation avec des Gryffondor, tu es le bienvenue chez moi cet été !_

_Cette après-midi j__'__ai parlé avec mon père. Je lui ai dit que je voulais être médicomage et tel que je le connais, il doit déjà avoir commencé à rédiger des lettres à des amis dans le milieu médical. Il a dit qu__'__il voulait me trouver un parrain d__'__étude avant que je ne pose ma candidature à l__'__université d__'__Avalon. _

_J__'__en ai encore le tournis. Moi, médicomage __…__ C__'__est ce que j__'__ai toujours voulu faire, mais je n__'__étais pas sûr que ce soit possible. Surtout depuis qu__'__ils m__'__ont refusé une bourse sous prétexte de mes origines. J__'__étais convaincu que je devrais penser à choisir un autre métier après ça, mais Papa a réussi à me convaincre du contraire. _

_J__'__ai conscience que même si je suis accepté, ce ne sera pas facile. On me collera sans doute toujours l__'__étiquette de fils de loup-garou, et ça suffira pour susciter de l__'__hostilité. Mais je veux devenir médicomage. Soulager la souffrance des gens, ça n__'__a jamais apparu comme un choix pour moi, mais comme un besoin. C__'__est quelque chose que j__'__ai besoin de faire pour me sentir bien, et je ne sais pas vers quoi d__'__autre j__'__aurais pu me tourner si j__'__avais dû renoncer à ses études. _

_Ensuite, j__'__ai avoué à mon père pour, tu sais, enfin, tu vois. Et il l__'__a tellement bien pris que je me suis senti idiot d__'__avoir eu peur de lui en parler depuis si longtemps. Tu sais, c__'__est assez étrange de se dire que l__'__on vit avec quelqu__'__un, qu__'__on assume connaître cette personne et de se rendre compte que finalement on ne connaissait qu__'__une partie d__'__elle. Mon père m__'__a fait cette impression aujourd__'__hui. Je ne pensais pas qu__'__il pouvait être philosophe à ses heures et pourtant les choses qu__'__il m__'__a dites, la façon dont il a expliqué sa pensée était surprenante. _

_Je me sens tellement plus léger maintenant, c__'__est comme si on avait enlevé un poids énormes de mes épaules. Mais il y a une question dont je ne parviens pas à me défaire, et dont je n__'__ose parler à personne. Surtout pas à lui parce que je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. Et j__'__imagine que ça ne te plairait pas non plus, c__'__est à propos de James __…_

_En parlant de James, grâce à lui, je n__'__ai pas eu à faire des recherches généalogiques pour rassurer mon petit frère. James lui a parlé et lui a expliqué avec une patience exemplaire ce que je lui disais depuis le tout début : qu__'__il était mon frère pour tout ce qui compte, et que la génétique n__'__avait rien avoir là dedans._

_Je sais que tu vois James comme un insupportable vaniteux. Et dernièrement il n__'__y a rien de plus vrai. Mais, sous son apparence hautaine, il y a quelqu__'__un de bien tu sais. Il n__'__a pas toujours été aussi __-je __manque de mot pour le décrire- insupportable, peut-être ? _

_Quand nous étions plus petit, mon oncle et ma tante venait passer tous les étés au Terrier avec nous et nos grands-parents et s__'__était ma Mamie et la mère de James qui nous gardait quand nos parents travaillaient. James me suivait partout et me rendait parfois dingue à force de marcher sur mes talons._

_C__'__était un enfant très bavard, en fait il n__'__arrêtait pas cinq seconde de parler. Il s__'__émerveillait de tout et était très curieux. C__'__était un touche-à-tout rapide comme une souris et très affectueux. Il riait facilement, il était très ouvert et adorait les histoires. Je ne saurais dire combien de Mangemorts nous avons occis, ou de princesses nous avons sauvé à cette époque là, mais nous passions nos journées à inventer des aventures. _

_Il était très manuel à l__'__époque et un peu plus vieux nous construisions toute sortes de trucs, des cabanes pour les gnomes, un piège à goule dans l__'__espoir de piéger celle du grenier, des abreuvoirs pour les fées de jardins. Il n__'__était pas vraiment intéressé par le Quidditch si son père ne jouait pas avec nous. _

_Je devais avoir dix ans quand j__'__ai réalisé que si James agissait parfois étrangement, c__'__est qu__'__il cherchait par tout les moyens d__'__attirer l__'__attention de son père. Il avait l__'__impression qu__'__Harry n__'__en avait que pour Albus Severus et même si je comprends mon parrain d__'__avoir pris soin d__'__Albus qui était un peu délaissé par sa mère, je ne peux pas en vouloir à James de s__'__être senti abandonné. _

_Parfois il agit comme un idiot, mais je ne sais pas où commence le cabotinage et où s__'__arrête la douleur de l__'__indifférence. Je ne dis pas que mon parrain n__'__en a rien à faire de son fils aîné, je dis juste que, même si c__'__est faux, James se sent rejeté par Harry. Je sais qu__'__il souffre, que son père lui manque, et qu__'__il a l__'__impression de ne jamais faire se qu__'__il faut pour que son père l__'__aime._

_Il n__'__est pas un imbécile hautain, c__'__est juste une sorte de carapace parce qu__'__il a mal, Néron. Le vrai James, celui qui s__'__émerveillait devant une luciole est encore là, en dessous. J__'__espère juste réussir à l__'__atteindre avant qu__'__il ne s__'__étouffe sous le poids de cette protection. Je n__'__ai même pas dix-sept ans, mais je sais ce qu__'__est la douleur et la façon dont elle peut transformer quelqu__'__un de bien en vraie imbécile. Je ne veux pas que cela lui arrive, pas à lui. Il ne mérite pas ça. _

_Désolé, j__'__avais l__'__intention de rester un peu plus léger et je te bassine avec James. J__'__espère que je ne t__'__assomme pas trop avec mes histoires. Pour changer de sujet, ja description de ta sœur m__'__as fais rire pendant près de deux minutes et y repenser me donne le sourire. Hugo a certains moments « démoniaque » lui aussi. _

_Je ne sais pas si cela te serras utiles, mais jusqu__'__à maintenant, les meilleurs résultats que j__'__ai obtenu pour le rendre plus supportable sont survenus lorsque je lui ai proposé de cuisiner avec moi. Il adore ça et il faut dire qu__'__il est vraiment doué. Vingt minutes de mon temps contre trois heures de calme, je considère que c__'__est un investissement fructueux et en prime cela donne un peu de répit à ma mère. _

_(Mon père étant aussi doué en cuisine que ta mère. Il a été interdit de s__'__approcher des plans de travails de la cuisine, mais on lui fait laver les légumes où râper le fromage quand il veut participer, comme ça il peut nous aider sans dévorer au fur et à mesure.) _

_J__'__espère que tout va encore bien de ton côté, qu__'__Albus Severus et Scorpius ne rencontreront pas trop de difficulté à cause de l__'__action déplorable de James. Je me suis brouillé avec lui à ce sujet et j__'__ose espérer qu__'__il a compris que ce qu__'__il avait fait était mal. _

_Nos conversations me manquent Néron, et même si t__'__écrire est un grand plaisir, ce n__'__est pas comme entendre ta voix ou voir ton sourire. Ta présence chaleureuse à toujours réussit à me redonner le moral et c__'__est une chose que j__'__apprécie à sa juste valeur, n__'__en doute pas. _

_J__'__attendrais ta prochaine lettre avec impatience._

_Ton ami qui pense à toi._

_Teddy »_

Le jeune homme avait à peine reposé sa plume dans son étui qu'on cogna contre le bois de l'encadrement de sa porte, ouverte, comme toujours. Il en fut surpris, il croyait tout le monde dans le jardin à jouer à qui trouverait la plus grosse tomate pour la salade du souper. Il était sept heures trente selon sa montre, elle aussi lui venait de la boîte orange du grenier où on avait écrit en lettre étroite « Lupin » au feutre noire.

James se tenait là, et Teddu sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres sans même y penser. Il se leva de son bureau pour faire face au brun sur le seuil.

« James ! Bonsoir, entre ! Ca c'est bien passé avec ta mère ? Demanda-t-il en repliant sa lettre pour que son ami ne l'aperçoive pas

- Ouai, je …

- Est-ce que ça va ? »

James s'était figé et semblait incapable de bouger. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Teddy torse nu. Le châtain étant un garçon pudique -il ne sortait jamais des douches ou n'écartait les rideaux de son baldaquin à Poudlard sans s'être d'abord habillé- la dernière fois où James avait du le voir ainsi remontait à leur petite enfance.

Mais l'été sa chambre se transformait en fournaise à cause de la tôle du toit. Il faisait si chaud qu'il retirait sa chemise le soir et ouvrait la fenêtre dans l'espoir qu'un peu d'air frais viendrait s'aventurer dans la pièce.

Puis James se secoua enfin. Il n'y avait pas de raison de se bloquer pour si peu, d'ailleurs s'il avait subitement le souffle court et beaucoup trop chaud, c'était la faute à cette maison mal isolée et au trop grand nombre de marches à l'escalier menant à la chambre de Teddy.

« Oui. Je veux dire … »

James baissa la tête et prit une profonde inspiration pour dissiper l'impression qui persistait de lui embrouiller le cerveau, clignant deux fois des paupières pour se ressaisir. Il déglutit bruyamment avant de croiser à nouveau les pupilles noisettes de son ami.

« En fait, mes parents vont se séparer, souffla-t-il faiblement. »

Teddy acquiesça l'information le plus stoïquement possible - après tout, son père l'avait prévenu que son parrain avait des problèmes. Aussi, mué par la compassion et la tendresse, il se leva et vint prendre James par le bras, le guidant vers son lit où il le poussa à s'asseoir.

« Je suis désolé, répondit-il très doucement, s'asseyant près de lui.

Son bras frôlait le sien et il sentit un frisson parcourir son dos alors que son estomac se tordait. La chaleur que dégageait son ami le brûlait et il s'agita, mal à l'aise pour se dégager de son étreinte, même succincte.

« James, ce n'est pas ta faute, commença Teddy en posant sa paume sur le genou du brun face à lui. Comment est-ce que tu prends les choses ? »

Il haussa les épaules, incertain. Il se sentait beaucoup trop troublé, que ce soit par l'annonce de sa mère que par la présence de Teddy à ses côtés. Il se rehaussa sur le lit en croisant les jambes sous ses fesses avant d'expliquer :

« Je … je crois que je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser… Apparemment, mon père a eu une aventure, et ma mère ne l'a pas supporté. »

L'image de son parrain dans les bras d'une autre femme que la sienne fit froncer les sourcils à Teddy. Harry était si droit. Ça lui semblait presque impossible, mais comme son père le répétait souvent, n'importe qui était capable de n'importe quoi. Tout était une question de circonstances. Et même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, et surtout pas devant James, Ginny agissait de telle sorte qu'il comprenait que son parrain ait eu l'envie d'aller chercher son bonheur ailleurs.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ? Proposa le châtain en pressant légèrement le genou de James entre ses doigts, comme pour marquer sa présence. »

James releva la tête pour se noyer dans les prunelles brunes de Teddy. Il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque-là, mais sous les rayons du soleil, ses iris prenaient des teintes dorés près de la pupille. Il avait des yeux magnifique, dans leur forme, mais aussi dans leurs couleurs vibrantes, toutes en nuances. Du vert tendre des feuilles traversées par une lumière dorée, à une couleur sombre de forêt mystérieuse mêlé aux émeraudes pur et à la jade d'orient. Ils étaient fascinant, promettant la douceur et l'attention témoignant de la franchise et de la force de l'âme qui les habitaient.

« Non, je ne pense pas, parvint-il à articuler en avalant difficilement sa salive. »

James ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. La tête lui tournait et la nausée s'accentua lorsque la main de Teddy vint saisir son avant-bras, le serrant doucement pour lui apporter du réconfort. Il avait dû prendre son problème d'élocution pour un moment de tristesse trop intense à gérer …

« Alors, elle était venu pour te l'annoncer? Demanda Teddy avec précaution.

-Pour_ nous_ l'annoncer en fait. Elle croyait qu'Albus Severus était ici, lui aussi. Je lui ait dit qu'il était chez Malfoy. »

Le regard de Teddy se fit un peu distant.

« C'est tout ce que tu lui as dit ? S'assura le châtain, soupçonneux. »

James se mordit la langue une seconde, pensant à inventer un mensonge quelconque à Teddy, mais s'était inutile. Son aîné était comme sa tante Hermione, il savait quand on lui racontait des histoires, il le sentait. C'était un espèce de sixième sens ultra développé qui faisait baisser la tête d'Hugo et détourner le regard de Rose.

« J'ai peut-être laissé entendre qu'ils étaient plus que des amis, grogna-t-il à voix basse en regardant à nouveau le couvre-lit.

-JAMES ! »

La main de Teddy quitta son avant-bras brusquement et l'endroit brûlant où il l'avait touché devint glacé. Il se sentit subitement vide et immensément coupable. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'Albus méritait cela pour avoir menti à leurs parents. Mais le châtain avait l'art de le culpabiliser.

« Non mais essaye de comprendre. C'est ma mère, protesta-t-il faiblement. Elle a le droit de savoir.

-Oui et c'est ton frère! admonesta Teddy. Il a le droit de choisir seul du moment et de la façon dont il souhaite le lui annoncer. Droit que tu viens de bafouer une seconde fois ! »

James voulut répliquer, mais Teddy ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Et ne viens surtout pas me faire croire que c'était par soucis pour ta mère ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant brutalement. C'était par pure et déplorable jalousie ! »

Le brun devint tour à tour livide puis rouge brique.

« Moi ? Jaloux de ce petit … de cette … Je ne suis pas jaloux d'une tapette !

-Ne prononce plus jamais ce mot devant moi ! vociféra Teddy. Au nom de Merlin, pour une fois dans ta vie agit comme un homme et assume le fait que tu sois jaloux. James, tu n'es qu'un gamin trop gâté, malheureux et envieux qui casse ses jouets quand il ne peut pas jouer avec eux comme il l'entend. Tu veux faire du mal à ton frère parce que tu es jaloux de son bonheur et du fait qu'il a plus de courage que toi. Tu parlais de moralité ce matin ? Et bien peut-être que tu aurais besoin d'un bon miroir avant de critiquer autrui !

- Comment oses-tu ? »

James prit une grande inspiration, puis une deuxième, ses joues toujours écarlates, cherchant à se calmer. Teddy fulminait, le toisant debout en face de lui, lui envoyant des regards remplis de déception. Il n'avait jamais vu le châtain se mettre dans cet état. On pouvait presque sentir l'air crépiter autour de lui tellement la rage s'était emparé de son coeur.

Teddy faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre en passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait cette conversation avec lui. Encore. Il pensait que la première fois avait suffi, que James avait compris ce qu'il avait chercher à lui expliquer, mais il se trompait et ça le désolait autant que ça l'énervait.

« J'ose parce que c'est la vérité ! Et parce que tu agis comme le dernier des cons ! Tu flirt avec ta cousine, James. Ta cousine de sang. Et tu oses parler d'immoralité, de déviance, de perversité ? Pitié, tu vas me faire pleurer à te voiler la face de cette façon !

-Je ne …

-On c'est bon, ne joue pas à l'imbécile avec moi, James. Tu l'es suffisamment sans faire preuve de mauvaise foi par-dessus le marché ! Je sais exactement pourquoi tu as foncé demander à Rose de sortir avec toi. Tu parviens peut être à tromper son jugement, mais ce n'est pas mon cas !

-Ah oui ? Et de quoi est-ce que tu parles, hein ? Cracha James. »

Teddy lui envoya un regard à geler les enfers. Il s'était levé pour lui faire face, l'affrontant du regard en collant presque son front contre le sien en signe de provocation. Il n'avait pas peur de se battre et s'il fallait qu'il en colle une à Teddy pour qu'il cesse ses allégations, il le ferait.

Mais sans prévenir, le châtain attrapa violement son col et le tira à lui, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans aucune douceur alors que son esprit s'effaçait totalement devant sa stupeur. James ne parvenait pas à raisonner ou à analyser ce qui était entrain de se produire, ne cherchant même pas résister pour fermer passivement les paupières.

Il était douloureusement conscient de la chaleur de son corps, du torse nu de Teddy pressé contre sa chemise, de ses lèvres pleines et douces qui caressaient les siennes. La main du châtain agrippa ses cheveux, et dès qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres pour protester, la langue de Teddy effleura la sienne avec délice. Une nouvelle pression de sa bouche dévorante et Teddy saisit sa lèvre entre ses dents, la mordillant doucement, faisant frissonner son corps tout entier.

Le ventre de James se contracta et les quelques forces qui le maintenaient debout cédèrent, l'emmenant avec Teddy sur le matelas moelleux. Inconsciemment, ses mains se posèrent sur le dos nu aux muscles crispés de Teddy, lui rendant son baiser, s'agrippant à lui comme un perdu.

James s'enhardit rapidement en sentant la prise féroce dans ses cheveux se détendre et enroula sa jambes autour de la cuisse du châtain au dessus de lui. La langue mutine de Teddy revint caresser la sienne et le brun ne put que suivre son instinct pour répondre à cette étreinte.

Les mains de Teddy délaissèrent ses cheveux pour sa nuque, enlaçant sa gorge de sa large paume. L'autre bras vint lui ceindre la taille remontant lentement en doux effleurement le long de son flanc. Alors que ses doigts gourmands s'insinuait sous sa chemise, le brun se tendit contre Teddy.

La sensation de sa caresse, moite, tendre et chaude était intense. Il s'abandonna à un gémissement lorsque les dents du châtain serrèrent à nouveau sa lèvre gonflée. Enhardis par le désir, il fit glisser ses mains contre la peau de Teddy, découvrant la courbe de ses reins et la moiteur de sa chair, envouté par l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Lentement, la douleur dans son ventre devint lancinante et il sentit bientôt une bosse poindre contre sa cuisse, en réponse à sa propre réaction. C'est à ce moment que James ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il embrassait un homme, il embrassait Teddy et l'effet que ses lèvres procuraient sur lui étaient tellement …

Il se dégagea violemment, son trouble s'effaça derrière la peur, la colère et l'incompréhension. Il se détourna vivement, n'osant même pas croiser le regard de Teddy et s'enfuit rapidement de la chambre, les joues rougies et le souffle court. Dans l'escalier, il s'adossa à la rampe et porta une main à sa tête qui cognait sous les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Sans même comprendre ce qui venait de se produire et comment cela s'était produit, il réalisa une seule chose qui s'imprima en lettres de feu sur son cortex cérébral. Il avait embrassé Teddy. Ou plutôt, Teddy l'avait embrassé. Teddy l'avait embrassé et il avait adoré ça …

* * *

><p><strong>Review =)<strong>

**La suite dans trois semaines !**

**Nous tenons à remercier tous nos lecteurs qui nous donnent énormément de bonheur en postant des reviews magnifiques et constructives ! Nous espérons que notre fiction vous satisfera toujours et que vous garderez la même envie et la même générosité en nous donnant votre avis ! Gros Bisous à tous =)  
><strong>


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre : Notre Père**

**Auteur : Yuki Shuhime et Ombrepluie**

**Univers : Harry Potter**

**Type : Longue Fiction, Chapitre 12**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Harry/Draco, Scorpius/Albus Severus**

**Résumé : Albus et Scorpius sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois et à l'issue de leur quatrième année, ils ne rêvent que d'une chose, passer un week-end l'un chez l'autre. Mais c'est sans compter sur leurs deux pères … Entre un Harry quasiment bipolaire après son divorce et un Draco rendu aigri par la mort de sa chère Astoria, les vacances des deux garçons promettent d'être palpitantes.**

**Disclammer : Tout à JKR**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12<span>

Blaise et Pansy échangèrent un regard troublé en voyant débarquer Ginny Potter dans le grand salon du Manoir. Draco contempla la situation avec un sourire goguenard avant de murmurer :

« Ainsi donc, Potter, tu ne te sentais pas capable de venir ici tout seul ? Il a fallu que tu demandes à ta belette femelle d'assurer tes arrières ? Pathétique.

-Ta gueule Malfoy, répondit Harry en se tournant désespéré vers Pansy qui semblait être au courant de la situation. »

La médicomage lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « ne compte pas sur moi pour prendre ta défense, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ». Et dans un sens elle n'avait pas tord. Mais l'idée de se confronter à la furie de sa future ex-femme en plan milieu du salon de Malfoy ne le réjouissait que très peu.

Tout comme il l'avait fait avant elle, Ginny pénétra dans la pièce en cherchant son fils des yeux. Elle détailla la scène plutôt surprenante qu'elle venait d'interrompre. Harry se tenait à côté de Malfoy père, tout deux encadré par Maitre Zabini vautré sur une table basse. Dans le coin, son épouse s'appuyait contre une porte qui devait mener à une pièce attenante.

« Toi ! Vociféra-t-elle en apercevant Harry toujours coincé sur le fauteuil à côté de Malfoy. Comment as-tu osé ? »

La rousse venait de se retourner vers Harry, laissant tomber son manteau par terre d'un mouvement d'épaule -que le pauvre elfe de maison se dépêcha de ramasser- et pointa un index accusateur sur sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu s'en fuir, mais Harry était désespérément bloqué sur le divan par le sortilège de Blaise.

« Espèce de porc ! Tu t'es voué à la damnation éternelle mais je ne te laisserais pas entrainer mon fils dans ton monde de débauche et de perversion ! Où est-il ? Albus Severus Fred Potter, viens immédiatement ici, ajouta-t-elle en hurlant.

-Non mais tu t'entends, tu es complètement folle ma pauvre Gin'.

-Je suis folle ? C'est toi qui fourre ta grosse bite dans le cul d'autres mecs et c'est moi qui suis folle ? J'aurais tout entendu ! Malfoy, où est mon fils, je refuse de rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison !

-Tu n'as aucun droit de l'emmener ! J'ai donné mon autorisation à sa présence ici, tu ne peux pas le prendre avec toi. C'est contre la loi !

-Je confirme, intervint Blaise d'un air docte, en fait, la législation en matière de droits parentaux a …

-Toi le magistrat de mes couilles, tu la fermes, coupa Ginny en se dirigeant vers la porte devant laquelle se trouvait Pansy. Bouge de là Parkinson !

-Compte sur ça Weasley ! »

Ginny venait de sortir sa baguette mais Pansy n'était pas en reste. Elle leva également sa baguette et la pointa vers la rousse qui fulminait. Tremblante de rage, Ginny pinça les lèvres, cherchant quel sortilège envoyer à cette peste de Parkinson.

Blaise bondit de sa table basse pour se mettre devant Pansy qu'il enlaça par la taille. Il fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il commençait à perdre patiente. Et si Blaise Zabini était un exemple d'autodérision et de dédramatisation, il pouvait se montrer très agressif si l'on s'en prenait à sa famille.

« Weasley tu vas poser cette baguette immédiatement et alors j'oublierais que tu viens de manquer de respect à mon épouse et à moi-même. Sinon, je te préviens, un avocat qui va au procès pour agression avec fait aggravant ça peut aller très loin ! Je ne le répéterais pas, pose cette baguette ! »

Mais ce fut Malfoy qui intervint contre tout attente et qui stupéfixa Ginny qui lui tournait le dos. La rousse s'effondra et Blaise amortis sa chute d'un sortilège pour que son corps vienne doucement s'étendre sur le tapis. D'un mouvement du poignet, il libéra Potter et Draco du maléfice du canapé et les deux hommes se ruèrent vers Pansy.

« Ma chérie, ça va ? Demanda Blaise inquiet en se tournant vers sa femme. Tu n'as rien ?

-C'est bon tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Pansy en se blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant Ginny d'un signe de tête. »

Blaise lui effleura tendrement la joue du plat du pouce avant de poser un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Doucement, il frotta son avant-bras avant de glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Puis il se reconcentra sur Ginny. Elle gisait inconsciente sur le tapis, ses cheveux flamboyant entourant son visage pâle aux yeux clos.

Autour d'elle, Draco et Potter la fixait sans oser faire quoi que ce soit. Le blond posait son regard en alternance sur Harry puis sur sa femme en haussant un sourcil sardonique. Il affichait un rictus mi-amusé mi-écoeuré en observant la mine déconfite du brun.

Harry avait l'air complètement paniqué. Sa femme venait de se faire stupéfixier et il ne réagissait pas. Il restait là, sans rien faire, en attendant que quelqu'un agisse. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement en colère après Draco et ne s'inquiétait pas plus pour l'état de Ginny. Il semblait uniquement redouter son réveil et la crise qui risquait de suivre.

Blaise ne bougeait pas davantage et rejoignit les deux autres hommes pour une pause pragmatique concernant la suite des événements. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient annuler le sortilège avant d'avoir un plan pour gérer la furie hystérique dès qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux.

C'est Pansy qui, soupirant, se pencha sur Ginny pour prendre son pouls. Appuyée sur son genou, elle palpa son poignet et compta les pulsations mentalement avant de se redresser. Elle détailla la pièce et avisa le divan.

« Chéri, Draco et Harry, portez là sur le canapé et surélevez sa tête, je vais chercher ma trousse, ordonna-t-elle en passant la porte pour récupérer son manteau dans le petit salon et extirper ses instruments. »

Elle réapparut quelques secondes plus tard et constata que Blaise dirigeait les opérations. Draco soulevait Ginny par les épaules alors qu'Harry soutenait ses chevilles. Ils se déplaçaient cahin-caha à petits pas avant de parvenir, éssouflés, au divan. Un dernière effort et ils parvinrent à poser le corps inconscient de Ginny sur le velours prune. Enfin, Blaise souleva sa nuque pour y glisser un coussin.

« Je croyais que le grand Potter était un sportif, railla Draco en épongeant son front avec le mouchoir de soie qu'il tirait de sa poche.

-Et je croyais que le grand Malfoy ne transpirait pas, renvoya Harry en s'essuyant du revers de sa manche.

-Arrêter de vous comportez comme des gamins une seconde et réfléchissez à ce vous allez dire lorsqu'elle se réveillera, proposa Pansy en tirant de sa trousse, un tensiomètre et un saturomètre magiques avant de les passer au bras et au doigt de Ginny. Allez, on s'active ! »

Blaise passa un bras au dessus des épaules de Draco et de celles de Harry pour les entrainer à l'écart, s'attirant un regard un noir de sa femme qui prenait les constances de la rousse. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigné, il se pencha en avant, rapprochant les trois hommes comme lors d'un mêlée.

« Bon les gars, commença-t-il, on a une folle furieuse dans la baraque et on doit la neutraliser. Potter, il me semble que c'est justement ta femme -quelle coïncidence- donc je pense que tu serais le mieux placé pour la calmer. Mais peut être que je m'avance un peu trop … »

Le sous-entendu évident dans la réplique de Blaise força Harry à soupirer en baissant les yeux. Evidemment, si Pansy était au courant, Blaise l'était également. Et il devrait forcément s'expliquer s'il voulait échapper à la confrontation direct avec sa future ex-femme.

« Tu peux peut être nous expliquer pourquoi tu as l'air d'en avoir strictement rien à faire que j'ai stupéfixé ta femme et pourquoi tu trembles comme une feuille depuis qu'elle est arrivée, demanda Draco. C'est toi qui l'a appelé après tout ! »

Les prunelles acier de Draco et celles noisettes de Blaise le fixaient en attente de réponse et Harry déglutit faiblement avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Il allait se ridiculiser et il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Le seul point positif était la brillante idée qu'avait eu Pansy quand elle avait décidé d'emmener Albus se coucher.

« Je ne l'ai pas appelé, dit-il simplement.

-Tu as toujours été doué pour garder le suspense Potter, mais ça fait un peu trop longtemps que tu nous amuses. D'abord tu débarques chez moi et tu m'agresses en hurlant que tu veux récupéré ton fils. Ensuite tu m'accuse de traitre en suggérant que je suis au courant de toutes les entourloupes que nos fils ont manigancés. Et maintenant tu prétends que si ta déséquilibrée de femme est ici c'est par le plus grand des hasards ? Tu me prendrais pas un peu pour un con ?

-Draco ! Ton langage, intervint Blaise en simulant l'indignation. Bon Potter, je suggère que tu nous explique clairement ce qu'il se passe sinon, je laisserais Draco te mordre -je crois bien que c'est de ça qu'il se retient depuis tout à l'heure.

-Zabini ! Protesta le blond en envoyant un regard glacial à son ami. »

Harry soupira à nouveau pendant que le métis et Malfoy se cherchaient des noises. Il aurait grand besoin d'un verre de gin pour se donner le courage nécessaire à son humiliation. Si Hermione avait été là, elle lui aurait surement rétorqué qu'on récolte ce que l'on sème. A force de s'enliser dans ses mensonges, Harry était coincé, et rien ne servait de chercher à gagner du temps, Zabini lui tirerait les vers du nez coute que coute.

« Nous allons divorcer, finit par avouer le brun, interrompant la querelle verbale entre les deux amis.

-Quoi ? Rétorquèrent-ils à l'unisson, ébahis et bouche bée.

-Ginny a demandé le divorce et elle est partie de la maison. Je ne l'ai pas fais venir ici pour la bonne raison que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques semaines déjà. Elle aurait du être en vacances en France mais j'imagine qu'elle a voulu revenir pour expliquer les choses à nos fils.

-C'est pour ça que tu as accepté que Albus Severus vienne au Manoir ? Parce que tu ne voulais pas avoir à lui dire que vous divorciez ? Devina Draco qui commençait à comprendre.

-C'était l'idée ouai.

-Tu es encore plus con que ce que je pensais par Salazar ! Et tes autres enfants ne se sont rendus compte de rien ?

-James est chez son oncle et comme c'est le seul à avoir pu parler à sa mère d'Albus et de ton fils, j'imagine qu'elle a du passer le voir pour le lui dire. Et puis elle est partie avec Lily donc …

-Et comme toujours, tu es trop lâche pour faire face à la situation donc tu bois à finir ivre mort et tu débarques chez les gens pour les accuser de ce dont tu es responsable. Oui, je sens que je commence comprendre à ta logique tordue. Tu es vraiment aussi taré que ta belette. Pardon, que ton ex-belette.

-Je t'emmerde Malfoy ! Qui t'es pour me juger hein ? Tu sais pas ce que c'est qu'avoir des sentiments, tu es tellement fier de ne rien ressentir que tu es incapable de comprendre ce que je vis !

-C'est sur que tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ce que je peux penser et ressentir. J'avais oublié que le grand Harry Potter était un saint et que par conséquent, il faisait tout mieux que tout le monde. Il est évident que le grand Harry Potter est le premier à s'être fait plaquer par sa femme et qui doit assumer seul d'élever ses enfants !

-Au moins ma femme à moi ne s'est pas pendu de désespoir de vivre avec un petit crétin pourri gâté et frigide, qui n'a jamais rien du affronter puisque son cher papa lui offrait tout ce qu'il désirait sur un plateau d'argent, et qui a du la baiser uniquement pour l'engrosser du précieux héritier de la grande famille Malfoy. »

Evidement, Harry n'aurait jamais du rétorquer ça. Et évidemment il ne s'en était rendu compte que lorsque les mots étaient sortis de sa gorge comme un poison qu'il aurait craché au visage de Malfoy. Même Blaise qui n'avait rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le poing du blond s'écrasait contre sa mâchoire dans un craquement sonore.

Le coup fut tellement violent qu'Harry recula d'un pas en se tenant la joue. Le gout amer du sang coula dans sa bouche et il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que son nez craquait violement sous les phalanges de Draco. La rage déformait ses traits et jamais Harry ne l'avait vu autant hors de lui.

Le brun recula à nouveau en sentant le sang dégouliné le long de sa joue. La douleur lancinante qui irradiait de son nez et de sa mâchoire lui fit battre les paupières et pleurer les yeux. Alors qu'il allait lancer son poing pour répliquer, il reçut un autre coup dans l'abdomen qui le fit se courber.

Draco aurait surement continuer à le frapper si Blaise ne s'était pas finalement réveiller pour le ceinturer. Le métis maintenait les bras de Malfoy dans son dos, entourant son ventre d'une main puissante pour l'empêcher de se libérer pour se ruer à nouveau sur Potter.

Pansy tapota l'épaule du brun qui sursauta brusquement et elle le força à lui faire face pour le soigner. Elle évalua les dégâts en palpant doucement l'arrête de son nez et l'angle de sa mâchoire. Un sort de coagulation plus tard, elle conseilla à Harry de serrer les dents -tout était relatif avec une mandibule fracturée- le temps qu'elle remette son nez dans l'axe.

Le craquement violent guidée par les doigts de Pansy fit hurler Harry qui la soupçonnait de lui avoir fait intentionnellement plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Elle lui envoya un regard noir en touchant sa mâchoire du bout de sa baguette pour faire se résorber l'hématome violet qui apparaissait et ressouder les os.

Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour quitter la pièce et le Manoir, Harry fut arrêté par Pansy qui lui prit le bras avec une poigne étonnante. L'intensité du regard de ses prunelles ébènes le fit frissonner aussi il s'arrêta immédiatement. Les paroles qu'elle prononça ensuite sonnèrent comme une menace même si elle les lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix douce.

« Je te conseille de rester ici et de t'occuper de ta belette pendant que Blaise et moi on l'emmène se calmer à côté, indiqua-t-elle en désignant le blond d'un signe de tête. Je te préviens que tu as intérêt à résoudre les problèmes que tu as créé et que tu seras prêt à présenter tes excuses pour les choses odieuses que tu as dites à Dray. »

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête, en pensant que Pansy ressemblait à cette instant à Hermione lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère. Un nouveau frisson parcourut son échine et il se massa la joue avant de s'approcher du divan. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Blaise et Draco avaient déjà quitté la pièce et Pansy, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, levait sa baguette pour lever le sortilège de stupéfixion.

* * *

><p>Blaise n'attendit pas sa femme qui s'assurait que Ginny Weasley se réveille et emmena directement Draco s'assoir dans le boudoir attenant au petit salon. Il matérialisa un pouffe moelleux en velours vert -mauvaise idée- et l'installa alors que le blond, tremblant de rage, semblait sur le point d'exploser.<p>

« Dray calme toi ! Ca sert à rien de te mettre dans des états pareils. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, je t'assure, commença Blaise.

-Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? Tu réalises ce que cette misérable vermine a osé me dire ? Il a insulté Daphné, il a insulté Scorpius et il m'a insulté, et toi tu voudrais que je relativise ? Je vais lui arracher les yeux, ouai ! Sale scolopendre, rhombencéphale déshydraté, il mérite la mort par décapitation.

-Dray, tiens toi tranquille quelques minutes le temps que je vérifie ta tension, intervint Pansy en brandissant son tensiomètre magique tel le sceptre sacré d'un culte ancien.

-Parkinson lâche moi avec ton truc à la con ! Répliqua Draco en grognant.

-Langage ! Intervint Blaise qui massait les épaules du blond pour l'aider à se détendre.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis à propos de « Parkinson » ? Maugréa-t-elle en pointant sur lui un stéthoscope très menaçant. »

Le blond ne répondit rien et tendit son bras bon gré mal gré pour subir l'examen de son amie. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds définitivement et retourner dans le grand salon étriper Potter. Comment pouvait-il encore éprouver des sentiments pour ce mollusque insipide et grossier ?

Comment malgré les atrocités qu'il avait proféré, pouvait-il encore avoir de la peine pour lui et la situation désastreuse dans laquelle il se trouvait ? Potter ne méritait pas de vivre ce qu'il vivait et quelques part en lui, il rêvait de le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter … Mais il avait fallu que comme toujours, le brun se comporte comme le pire des crétins.

Pourquoi Draco ne parvenait-il pas à le haïr tout simplement ? Pourquoi était-il toujours attendris par son sourire blessé et l'éclat vivace dans ses prunelles d'émeraude au lieu de se focaliser sur son air arrogant et sa suffisance ? Pourquoi était-il définitivement fou amoureux de cet imbécile sans cervelle ?

« Draco, ta tension crève le plafond ! Il faut vraiment que tu parvienne à te détendre. Je sais pas, crie, hurle, cogne dans les meubles si ça te fait du bien, mais desserre les mâchoires ou tu vas réussir à te briser le maxillaire !

-Il n'y a rien à faire. Notre très cher Drake est plus en colère après lui-même qu'après Potter tu sais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends Zabini ? Ronchonna le blond en croisant les bras sur la poitrine comme un enfant boudeur.

-Je sous-entends que Monsieur J'appelle-les-gens-par-leurs-noms-de-famille-quand-je-fais-du-boudin -c'est-à-dire toi, au cas où tu n'aurais pas perçu le sarcasme- est dégouté car malgré tous ses efforts et tous les efforts de Potter, il ne parvient pas à le haïr … Et pourtant je peux t'assurer qu'il essaye. Qu'il essaye très fort !

-Ta gueule Zab', marmonna Draco qui devait bien avouer que comme toujours, le métis avait raison.

-Draco pour l'amour de Serpentard, quand est-ce que tu vas avoir le courage de lui dire ce que tu ressens depuis toutes ses années ? Continua Pansy. Tu ne peux pas mieux tomber, Potter est disponible et gay -si j'ai bien compris le sens des mots « fourrer sa grosse bite dans le cul d'un mec ». Alors vas y, fonce !

-Mais tous les Zabini de la Terre ont cette idée fixe de me castrer symboliquement ou il n'y a que vous deux ? S'énerva le blond en fulminant contre ses deux amis. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il pense de moi, que je ne suis qu'un -et je cite- « petit con pourri gâté et frigide qui n'a jamais rien vécu et qui est incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit ». Il suggère en plus que je suis un mauvais coup ! Forcément, c'est le moment idéal pour une déclaration d'amour enflammée !

-Quelle fascinante aptitude au négativisme ! Bravo Draco, c'est avec cette mentalité que tu finiras par être heureux, j'en suis persuadé ! Non mais réveille toi, c'est le moment où jamais de tenter quelque chose, s'excita Blaise. Il est vulnérable, seul et débordé. Tu vois bien comment il a réagi tout à l'heure ? C'est bien la preuve qu'il est dans un état épouvantable ! Et il a besoin de soutien. Et si tu devenais ce soutien, tu te rapprocherais de lui et je suis sur que vous finiriez par bien vous entendre et là tu pourrais passer à la phase deux.

-La phase deux ?

-L'attaque, pouffa Pansy en se glissant derrière son mari pour l'enlacer. Condition sine-qua-non pour la phase trois !

-La baise ! Conclut Blaise en relâchant la pression sur les épaules de son ami qui commençait à respirer plus calmement. »

Cette manie stupide et niaise qu'avait Pansy et Blaise à continuellement finir la phrase de l'autre énervait prodigieusement Draco, qui n'aurait avouer pour rien au monde qu'il en était jaloux.

« Vous êtes complètement siphonnés ! Comment voulez-vous que je devienne son soutien ? Il faudrait un prétexte pour se voir, quelque chose qui n'aurait strictement rien à voir ni avec lui ni avec moi et qui nous concernerait tous les deux. Le jour où une telle occasion se présentera, je vous jure que je la saisirais mais pour l'instant, c'est le néant. »

Pansy échangea un regard navré avec Blaise qui finit par éclater de rire sans parvenir à se retenir.

« Qu'Est-ce qui te fais rire, Zabini, cracha Draco en se crispant.

-Oh rien ! Juste que d'après ce que je suis parvenu à comprendre à l'issu de cette magnifique soirée, ton petit ange blond s'est accoquiné du fils Potter … Tu ne fais toujours pas le lien ? »

Le blond eut enfin la réaction escomptée et son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire lorsqu'il comprit ce que suggérait Blaise. Se servir du couple que formait son fils avec le fils Potter pour approcher le père … C'était brillant. Mais définitivement impossible ! Son sourire s'effaça bien vite.

« Blaise, tu pense sérieusement que je vais cautionner ça ? Tu as vu les gènes de quelle furie a hérité ce gamin ? Sans parler du père qui est guère plus stable. Et puis, Potter n'est pas un sang pur, Scorpius ne peut pas épouser un sang mêlé voyons !

-Ah oui, parce que ce que tu disais sur Albus pendant le repas c'était des salades ? Tu ne le trouves pas du tout intelligent, bien élevé et définitivement sang pur dans son comportement et son apparence ? Et tes histoires sur le sang, c'est la cerise sur le cheese-cake ! Ton fils ne pourrait pas épouser la personne qu'il aime à cause de son sang, mais tu pourrais sans aucun problème t'envoyer son père ? Tu compte crédibiliser ça comment aux yeux de ton fils au juste ? Tu n'as pas trente six solutions : soit tu cautionne la relation de Scorpius et tu l'utilise comme prétexte pour approcher Harry, soit tu mets fin à son bonheur sciemment et tu renonces au tien potentiel !

-Voyons voir, intervint Pansy, que choisir entre une famille forte et unis autour de liens d'amour sincère, ou deux familles déchirées aux membres dépressif mais à la fierté sauve ? Sérieusement je comprends ton dilemme, les deux solutions sont tellement alléchantes ! »

Alors que Draco allait protester pour la énième fois et encore donner à Blaise l'occasion de dire qu'il se cherchait des excuses, des cris venants du grand salon troublèrent leur discussion. Apparemment, le temps montait entre Harry et la Belette.

Quelques phrases alarmantes firent se lever Pansy et Blaise qui trainèrent Draco à leur suite. Arrivés à la porte du petit salon, le couple s'arrêta pour écouter ce qui se disait et ce qu'ils entendirent leur dressa les cheveux sur la tête. Avant d'ouvrir le plus délicatement et le plus silencieusement possible le battant d'acajou, Blaise lança à l'adresse de son ami :

« C'est maintenant ou jamais Dray ! »

* * *

><p>A présent que la porte se refermait sur la silhouette fine de la médicomage, Harry se rendit compte qu'il se retrouvait seul face à la fureur de Ginny qui battait déjà des paupières en se redressant. Dès qu'elle retrouva suffisamment ses esprits pour se souvenir de où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait, elle bondit brusquement du fauteuil et fouillait déjà sa pochette de cuir carmin qui était posée sur la table basse pour attraper son étui à cigarette.<p>

Fébrilement, elle ouvrit la boite dorée et en extirpa une longue tige de tabac blanche qu'elle alluma d'un sortilège informulé. Elle la porta à ses lèvres, marquant le filtre de son rouge à lèvre écarlate, avant d'aspirer longuement la fumée qu'elle avala. La première bouffée dut la calmer suffisamment pour qu'elle se retourne vers Harry qui s'appuyait au guéridon en attente d'une nouvelle crise.

Etrangement, elle lui souriait et s'approcha de lui en roulant des hanches. Elle posa une main sur son torse avant de souffler sa fumée au visage de Harry, le faisant tousser et suffoquer. Il ne supportait pas l'odeur de ces saloperies qu'elle fumait avidement depuis quelques années, et elle le savait parfaitement.

D'une voix faussement calme et posée, elle chuchota à son oreille.

« Je vais te démolir Harry. Je vais te faire payer ce que tu m'as fais et ce que tu as fait à mon fils ! »

Elle articulait chaque mots et son haleine de tabac brûlant piquait les yeux du brun qui n'avait qu'une envie, s'en fuir pour ne pas avoir à supporter ses paroles acides et corrosive.

« Je n'ai rien fait à notre fils ! Rétorqua-t-il, las

-Mon fils ! Insista-t-elle. Tu as perdu le droit de dire « notre fils » le jour où tu as baisé mon frère, sale porc !

-Que ça te plaise ou non, je suis toujours son père et tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça ! s'écria Harry.

-Peu importe ! De toute façon, je le ramène avec moi, à présent. Ne t'attend pas à ce que je te laisse l'approcher de sitôt. Et je pense que James a perdu l'envie de te voir pour un bon moment. Heureusement, Lily est trop jeune pour comprendre que son père est un salopard !

-Tu comptes monter mes enfants contre moi en me faisant passer pour un monstre ? Tu penses sérieusement avoir assez d'emprise sur eux pour qu'ils me haïssent simplement parce que tu me dépeins comme le plus grand salaud du monde magique ?

-Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être obligé de séparer mes enfants de leur géniteur ? Tu crois que je fais ça par plaisir ? Cracha-t-elle en tirant furieusement sur sa cigarette.

-Oui je pense que ton égo gigantesque en retire une immense satisfaction. Je pense que tu jubiles et que dans un sens, tu es contente de pouvoir enfin agir comme tu l'entends sans avoir besoin de te justifier. Tu crois que tu es capable d'élever trois enfants toute seule ? Tu n'es même pas foutu de maintenir un ficus en vie une semaine. Tu es incapable de t'occuper de nos enfants, tu n'es qu'une égoïste qui ne se préoccupe que d'elle-même. Tu es incapable de faire passer les intérêts de quelqu'un d'autre avant les tiens.

-Tu m'accuse d'être une mauvaise mère ? De ne penser qu'à moi ? Alors que j'ai passé quasiment trois ans de ma vie à porter ta progéniture, à déformer mon corps pour leur donner la vie et le sein, et à m'occuper d'eux quand tu partais en mission avec Ron ? J'ai ruiné ma jeunesse parce que tu voulais des enfants, j'ai renoncé à tout ce que je voulais pour te faire plaisir ! Et tu penses que je ne peux pas faire de sacrifices ? Laisse moi rire ! Depuis que nous nous sommes mariés, j'ai sacrifié ma vie pour toi ! Pour m'occuper de la loque que tu étais après la guerre, pour te forcer à te ressaisir et à faire des études !

-Et tu t'es sacrifié en refusant que l'on s'occupe de Teddy alors que c'était la dernière volonté de Lupin ? Tu as préféré le refourguer à Ron et Hermione comme un bébé chiot abandonné dont tu ne voulais pas !

-J'avais à peine dix-huit ans et tu aurais voulu que je devienne la mère de cette moitié de loup-garou ? Tu réalises que j'avais à peine vingt ans quand j'ai accouché de James ! Tu ne t'es jamais dit que je faisais ça pour toi ? Pour te rendre heureux ?

-Si tu l'as fait pour ça, c'est que tu es encore plus pathétique que je le pensais ! Rétorqua Harry, dégouté par les révélations de Ginny. Tu es entrain de me dire que tu ne désirais aucun de nos enfants ? Que tu aurais préféré ne jamais les mettre au monde ? Que si j'avais préféré rester sans descendance, ça ne t'aurait pas gêné ?

-Si je n'avais pas eu peur que tu m'abandonne pour n'importe qu'elle pouffiasse qui passait par là, non, j'aurais préféré ne pas me retrouver à quarante ans avec un ventre à la peau flasque et dégoulinante de graisse, cracha-t-elle en soufflant à nouveau sa fumée. »

Harry resta coi un instant, ne sachant que répondre. Ginny prétendait vouloir lui enlever ses enfants mais elle lui avouait ne jamais les avoir désirés ! Il était écœuré par l'attitude de celle qui avait jadis partagé sa vie et se demandait un instant ce qu'il avait pu lui trouver …

« Si tu veux aller au procès, on ira et je me battrais pour prouver quelle garce sans cœur tu es ! Et je récupérerais mes enfants et je les protégerais de toi ! Tu peux me traiter de déviant ou me faire passer pour un monstre, le seul monstre ici, c'est toi ! »

Mais alors que le brun déversait la rage que lui inspirait son ex-femme, la porte du grand salon pivota lentement et la silhouette frêle d'Albus Severus apparut dans l'encadrement. Les yeux rougis et la marque de ses ongles sur ses joues laissait à penser qu'il avait tout entendu de leur conversation et s'était retenu de pleurer pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Alors que Ginny écrasait son mégot sur le sol avec la pointe de ses escarpins pour se précipiter vers son fils, Harry fut plus rapide et passa devant elle pour enlacer son fils avec force. Il détestait la rousse d'avoir fait tant de mal à Albus et l'expression qu'il affichait lui lacérait le cœur.

D'un geste protecteur, il fit barrage à Ginny dans son dos qui cherchait à attraper Albus part le bras. Quand elle parvint à le saisir, elle tira tellement fort qu'Albus échappa un cri de douleur. Refusant de jouer le jeu de cette folle, Harry lâcha Albus et pointa un index menaçant sur Ginny en ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle fut plus rapide.

« Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Prétendre que je suis violente ? Qui te croira hein ?

-J'image qu'avec trois témoins oculaires, dont un avocat de renom, la cour aura suffisamment de preuve pour t'inculper pour maltraitance et te retirer la garde de tes enfants ! Rétorqua Blaise qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte avec Pansy et Draco qui affichait à nouveau son traditionnel masque de froideur. »

Harry se retourna brusquement alors que Ginny lâchait Albus. Son fils se précipita immédiatement dans ses bras. Blaise s'approcha tranquillement, dévisageant la rousse avec une expression de dégout. Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Harry, lui démontrant son soutien avant de poursuivre.

« Tu n'as pas de chance Weasley, Harry a un avocat très compétent. Je te suggère donc de te dégotter une pointure parce que je vais te foutre à poil toi et le misérable loqueteux inscris au barreau depuis deux mois qui acceptera de te représenter, annonça le métis avec une hargne qu'il devait d'ordinaire réserver aux salles d'audience.

-Et je te suggère de sortir de mon Manoir avant que je ne sois obligé d'utiliser la force, et compte là-dessus, je n'hésiterais pas. Je me ferais un plaisir d'envoyer valser ta tignasse bourrée d'extensions bon marché, ta robe de contrefaçon et ta paire de Louboutin d'avant guerre, bien loin de chez moi ! Ajouta Draco, ce qui étonna beaucoup Harry.

-Très bien, puisse que vous prenez la défense de cet immonde salopard, je m'en vais ! Albus mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son cadet, tu retrouveras bientôt Maman, je te le garantis. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Et je mettrais fin à cette hérésie avec la fouine junior ! »

Sur ces paroles, Ginny attrapa sa pochette sur la table basse, lança un regard noir à l'assistance et s'engouffra dans le hall du Manoir où trônait son manteau de fausse fourrure. Elle arracha à moitié le bras de l'elfe qui lui tendait et sortit par la porte massive qui s'ouvrit devant elle.

Foi de Ginny Wealsey, elle ne laisserait pas insulter sans réagir ! Harry allait payer ce qu'il lui avait fait …

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews =) <strong>

**La suite dans trois semaines ! **


End file.
